


Pie in the Sky

by StarvingLunatic



Series: A Little Slice [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biracial Character, Coming Out, Drama, F/F, Family, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Novel, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F/F. This is the sequel to A Little Slice of Heaven. Jaz and Georgia get to enjoy a real relationship now that Georgia's divorce has gone through. Of course, since this is them, they have other issues to deal with. Georgia has to figure out how to be "out" and Jaz has to actually meet Georgia's parents... and maybe grow up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Welcome to another original story by this lunatic. The story and the characters are mine. Do not use them without my permission. Also, any and all characters, events, and situations found in these stories are fictional. If there are any similarities between these things and real people, events, and situations, it is purely a coincidence. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on FB: [SL Kassidy](https://www.facebook.com/pages/SL-Kassidy/482097488469386).
> 
> A/N: this is the sequel to [A Little Slice of Heaven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3302966). It ended up being shorter than I wanted for reasons I won’t get into. But, you should know, it does mean there will probably be another story with these characters in the future. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A/N the 2nd: there are women engaging in sexual activity here. If this bothers you, skip the end of the chapter.

Pie in the Sky

1: Fresh Start 

Jaz sat on the sofa in her girlfriend’s living room. Her sketchbook was in her hand and her pencil glided across the page as she fleshed out an idea. Low soul music played as she worked. Her hand continued to move as she glanced up, needing to check the time.

“Where is she?” Jaz wondered, scratching her forehead. “I knew I should’ve gone with her.”

Georgia was out, attending the last hearing for her divorce. It was not supposed to take long, but Jaz really had no idea what counted as long in divorce meetings. Georgia never let her attend with her and she did not share much information when she came back from them. The only thing Jaz could gather was that things were going well for Georgia or she had taken amazing acting classes to learn to fake it. 

Sometimes, Jaz wondered why Georgia did not want her to go with her to the meetings. On certain days, Jaz actually feared Georgia was working on fixing her marriage than getting a divorce, but she knew that was ludicrous. Georgia had grown way too much as a person to ever go back to that unhealthy, draining, and demeaning relationship.

“Stop worrying over nothing,” Jaz mumbled, pushing over of her stray dreadlocks out of her face. 

Jaz turned her attention back to her work and groaned. She had no idea what her hand produced while her mind wandered. She erased everything and started over. She tried to focus, but eventually she turned back to the clock. She grabbed her cell phone, hoping Georgia left her a message. Alas, there was nothing.

“She doesn’t need to check in or anything, but she knows I worry,” Jaz grumbled. 

Sighing, she went back to drawing. Every few minutes, her eyes drifted to the clock and then to her phone. Time passed slowly, her work never took form, and her phone never sounded with a call or message. And, then she heard the door open. She popped up off the couch like a curious groundhog, watching Georgia close the door.

“How’d it go?” Jaz asked, trying not to sound too eager, but she failed miserably.

Georgia did not respond, too busy bending down to take her shoes off. Jaz rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. Georgia fell against her, resting her head against Jaz’s shoulder and sighing. Jaz leaned down and kissed her forehead. She liked the way Georgia fit against her. 

“So?” Jaz said. She really wanted to know about the whole process, but she was not sure how much Georgia was willing to share.

Georgia looked up and stared her right in the eye. “You’re looking at the freshly and legally divorced, Georgia Lin,” she declared with a grin.

Jaz only recently had been able to imagine Georgia happy to be divorced. Back when they had been having an affair, she had believed Georgia would stay with her husband, Allen, through Hell and high water. Thankfully, she had been wrong about that. It just took a long time for her to be wrong. 

“How does it feel?” Jaz asked in a breath. It felt a little overwhelming for her, like her head was swimming. So, she could only imagine what it felt like for Georgia.

“So good,” Georgia sighed and squeezed Jaz extra tight.

Jaz smiled, happy to hear that. Then, she surprised Georgia by picking her up. Georgia yelped, but locked her legs around Jaz automatically. Jaz smiled more, but then her mouth was busy with Georgia’s lips. It took a lot more focus than she had exhibited all afternoon to kiss Georgia and find her way to the couch without falling over as her knees got just a little weaker with each movement of Georgia’s lips. If the path from the door to the living room had been an inch longer, Jaz would not have made it. She practically fell back into her spot, Georgia perched on top of her. Georgia giggled, breaking their kiss.

“Good thing I wore slacks today, huh?” Georgia said, knees planted firmly on Jaz’s sides.

“I dunno…” Jaz stared down at Georgia’s legs. “I think a skirt hiked up would be a lot better, actually.” In fact, she let the image run around her mind a little. She would store that away for some future date. 

Georgia chuckled. “Of course you would.”

“Uh, yeah.” A skirt would have easier access for what she wanted to do next, after all. 

“But, we’re not getting to that just yet.” Playfully, Georgia wagged a finger at her for a moment.

Jaz pouted. “We’re not? But, this was gonna be the first day I got to make out and score with Georgia Lin!”

Georgia tittered. “You’ll still get to do that, but first, you get to have your first date with Georgia Lin. So, maybe…” She leaned down and kissed Jaz. “There’ll be a bit more making out, but for that to happen you have to get dressed.” 

The pout on Jaz’s face worsened. “But, I don’t want to get dressed. I want to get undressed!” She placed a hand on Georgia’s back, running her fingers up and down Georgia’s spine.

“That will happen later. Now…” Georgia gave her another kiss. “Go take a shower and get dressed.” 

Jaz groaned. “Can’t we go out tomorrow?”

“You know, you sound like a brat,” Georgia teased.

Jaz poked out her lip. This had been a sensitive issue between them, but they had been determined to work passed it by turning it into a joke. In their previous relationship, their affair as Jaz could now admit what it was, this had been a way for Georgia to hurt her, downplay her emotions, and make her feel less than when Georgia felt all of those things. In their fresh start, they had promised each other things would be different, so when the word “brat” first came up, it was Jaz using it to tease Georgia. Georgia then said it in return and from then on, it became their joke. 

“You sound like a brat,” Jaz retorted and made a childish face.

Georgia laughed. “I’m sure I do, but you’re still taking a shower and getting dressed. I’ll take you to that Greek place you love so much.”

Jaz narrowed her gaze on Georgia, not believing her at all. They had only been to the “Greek place she loved” once and Georgia got very upset with her for “flirting” with their waitress in Greek. She had not been flirting in her opinion, but she had been overly friendly and she had been rude, speaking Greek in front of Georgia, who did not speak the language.

“You sure?” Jaz asked, searching Georgia’s face for any sign that she was uncomfortable with the idea. “There are other Greek spots, you know.” They had been to a couple. The problem was, none of them matched the quality of the first one. 

“I know, but you like that one.”

“And you’re sure, Georgie?” Jaz pressed. 

A small smile settled on Georgia’s face. “Very. It’s a new start for me today, Jazzy. Georgia Blake was jealous and irrational at the best of times with you, but Georgia Lin will not repeat her mistakes.”

How could Jaz say no to that? Sighing, she lifted Georgia off of her and missed the weight already. Georgia smiled at her. 

“Just so we’re clear, I’m doing this under duress,” Jaz said.

Georgia chuckled. “That’s noted. To make it up to you, I’ll tell you all about the divorce hearing.”

That was enough to get Jaz moving and also showed her how much Georgia knew her now. Having Georgia devoted to her was more than she could imagine back when they were sneaking around. She could hardly believe she dared to think of Georgia as her “girlfriend” when they had been having an affair, considering what it was like for Georgia to actually be her girlfriend. This was better than anything she could imagine.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia and Jaz entered the restaurant holding hands. This was something they rarely indulged in when in public and it felt delightful to do. Georgia had not wanted to be obvious with Jaz in public because of the divorce. She did not want Allen to be able to use anything, especially Jaz, against her. Jaz never seemed to think anything of it, not asking about it.

“I promise no funny business,” Jaz commented as they stepped over to the hostess. Jaz had dressed up a little, putting on a crimson button-down shirt and black jeans.

Georgia smiled. She appreciated the promise, liking that Jaz remembered what happened the last time they were there. But, she also remembered the last time they were there and maybe Jaz had a point. So, she patted Jaz’s hand. 

“No worries, sweetheart. You can speak Greek with a waitress if it comes up,” Georgia said. She trusted Jaz. This woman had stuck it out with her through a lot. Jaz had earned her trust.

Jaz chuckled and leaned down. “The only person I wanna speak Greek to is you,” she whispered. “Agapi mou.” She kissed Georgia’s cheek. 

Georgia only smiled and imagined she looked quite silly, but she did not care. They sat down, holding hands. The contact made Georgia sigh and Jaz smiled at her, as if knowing how soothing this was. Adding to it, Jaz made simple circles on her hand with her thumb.

“I should speak Greek to you more often,” Jaz said out of the blue. 

“I would love that,” Georgia replied.

“Oh, Swedish, too.”

Georgia tilted her head. This was definitely something she was unfamiliar with when it came to Jaz. She was vaguely aware Jaz spoke two other languages, but she had only seen it when they were at this very restaurant and Jaz struck up a conversation with a waitress. The rest of it was just some abstract thought, but she would love to see it in action. 

“I speak some Cantonese, but I’m not very good,” Georgia admitted. Her father used to laugh at her whenever she attempted to do so when she was a teenager. She could not be trusted to hold a conversation in Cantonese unless they wanted a slew of misunderstandings afterward.

A bright smile lit up Jaz’s face. “I would love to hear that.” 

Georgia chuckled. “Maybe I’ll surprise you with it.” Right after she got some refresher courses from her parents.

“Okay. For now, tell me about you being newly divorced Miss Lin.” 

The name made Georgia titter. It had been a while since she was “Miss Lin” and found she missed it. Jaz had never known her as such, but then again, she was not sure she was much different. She hoped Jaz liked Miss Lin as much as she liked Missus Blake, if not more.

Before she could get into her story, a waitress came over to take their drink orders. Jaz made sure to stick to that, but Georgia was not sure if it was because the waitress did not engage her or if Jaz was making sure not to do “funny business.” Either way, Georgia had Jaz’s full attention right after the drinks were taken.

“So, divorce,” Jaz promoted her. 

“Well, it’s done, obviously. I got alimony, but not the amount I asked for,” Georgia replied. She had asked for a lot, more than she needed anyway. But, Jaz had been the one to prompt her to even ask for that. Before, she just wanted to get the divorce out of the way as soon as possible, willing to let go of every single thing to get out of the marriage.

Jaz’s brow furrowed. “Why not the amount you asked for?” 

“I was just tired of arguing and he was starting to accuse me of being with someone else. I didn’t want him to figure out I was with you. I felt like he would harass you,” Georgia answered. This had been her biggest fear since starting the divorce process. She had no idea how Allen would react if he ever found out about Jaz.

“He didn’t know you were with me?” Jaz frowned.

 _Why is she looking like that? Oh, god. Did I mess up already?_ Georgia thought it was best to keep Allen out of her personal affairs. He would use anything to hurt her and she knew that for a fact. Added to that, she doubted he would be happy or kind if he found out he lost Georgia to a woman. Georgia could not predict what he might do with that knowledge. 

“Jazzy, you know he hates you,” Georgia said, hoping to clear the air. “It’s not that I’m ashamed of you or this.” She motioned between the two of them. “I love you and I don’t want him to attack you.”

“I’m not worried about him attacking me. You know how I feel about hiding, though.”

Georgia gulped. Jaz had made her stance on hiding very clear. Jaz would not live in Georgia’s closet. It was one of the reasons they broke up and something Georgia still had to come to terms with. If she wanted to be with Jaz, then she had to be just as out. _Am I ready for that?_ She supposed it did not matter because she wanted to be with Jaz.

“Jazzy, I didn’t mean it like I’m hiding you,” Georgia started. She licked her lips, needing to choose her words carefully. “If Allen knew about us, he would have ammo to drag this out more than he has. He might even try to hurt us. I just want this over.” She sighed. She was so tired of dealing with Allen. She felt chained to him, but now the chain was broken. She was free.

Scratching her head with one hand, sending locks flying, Jaz reached across with the other and held Georgia’s hand.  Georgia relaxed as Jaz smiled at her. She had not ruined everything already.

“I understand. But, please, from this moment on, no more hiding or general misinformation, okay?” Jaz requested.

“I’ll do my best,” she vowed. But, her stomach dropped at the words. Could she be out? Out and proud like Jaz? She was not sure. She had never had to deal with something like this before. Would her friends accept her dating a woman, a younger woman at that? Would her parents? 

Before they had a chance to get into that, their drinks were served. They were quiet for a moment and then Jaz thankfully brought the conversation back to the original topic.

“So, what happened?” Jaz asked, sipping her cola. 

Georgia went step by step through the divorce settlement, pausing only when they had to order dinner. They had agreed to sell the house. Georgia only wanted her belongings and would give any shared belongings to Allen in exchange for alimony. Even though Allen claimed his business was not doing well, he ended up paying way more than he wanted because of his infidelity.

“Well, with Allen off of your back and more money than you expected, what now?” Jaz asked. 

Georgia smiled. “I’ve got a business to focus on and a girlfriend to take care of.”

Jaz chuckled and put her chin in the air. “I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself and my girlfriend.” 

Georgia decided against teasing. While she could joke about Jaz’s age, she was not sure if it was all right to comment on her employment or housing status. Emotionally, Jaz did take care of both of them, though.

“How does it feel to have a real girlfriend now?” Georgia asked, wanting to know she was doing better.

“I think you’ve been a real girlfriend since we got back together and it’s been great. I like being able to do little things like this with you.”

Georgia smiled. “I like this, too.” 

This was one of the things her now ex-husband had stopped bothering to do with her. For years, he rarely bothered to take her out and just enjoy her company. It was actually a way he had manipulated her when they were married. He left her alone for so long, she often jumped up whenever he paid her some mind and wanted to take her somewhere. When they first met, he had gone out with her often, but during the divorce, he claimed he had gotten bored with her.

How long before Jaz got bored with her? The thought filled her with dread and her stomach twisted. She snapped out of a daze as she realized Jaz had said something to her.

“I’m sorry,” Georgia said. “I missed that.” 

Jaz pursed her lips for a moment. “You were a million miles away. Where’d you go?”

Georgia shook her head. “It’s not important.”

“It’s very important. Georgie, for a second, you looked like you were in mourning. Is this about Allen? Your marriage?” Jaz’s blue eyes searched Georgia’s face, clearly looking for some sign that Georgia actually cared that she was divorced.

“No! I would never mourn that marriage, especially not with you sitting right here,” Georgia insisted with a frown. She would never mourn the marriage point blank. She had done the right thing and it had taken her much too long to do the right thing. 

Jaz’s forehead wrinkled a little. “Then what was it? I don’t want you to be sad on a supposedly happy day.”

“I don’t want to ruin a happy time on this happy day,” Georgia sighed.

“Yeah, but I want you to talk to me. I want us to be able to talk to each other. I love you and I don’t want you to think you have to hide things or bottle up your feelings. So, please, baby, tell me what went through your mind just now. What happened?” Jaz asked, reaching over to hold her hand.

Georgia sighed and swallowed. She needed to be open with Jaz. There were so many different ways of hiding, not just in a closet. She needed to be open and honest.

“I was just thinking… Allen, during one of our meetings… he said he slept with other women, went out with other women because I was boring.” Georgia rubbed her forehead. “I thought… I fear…”

Jaz gave her a smile. “You think I’ll get bored?”

Georgia managed a half-smile and even that hurt her face. “You will. Despite my six years on you, we both know you’re more outgoing, more worldly, more experienced. You’re going to be around all of these artists and other people with your internship and then when you graduate you’ll get out there in the real world.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there with you. We’ll both be out in the real world. It’ll be fun. I’ll be drawing and you’ll be doing the bakery thing. I mean, I’ll come in and hang out, eat some cakes and whatever else you happen to make. It’ll be fun and we’ll love it,” Jaz replied with a grin.

Georgia’s stomach untwisted itself and she felt better. Jaz was not Allen. She would want to know what Georgia was doing, what she was going through, what was on her mind. She was not just a placeholder.

“There are going to be days when I don’t want to go out,” Georgia told her. Sometimes, she was grateful Allen never wanted to go out because she was not very outgoing. It was just every now and then, she would like to be shown a good time. But, Jaz was outgoing. 

Scoffing, Jaz shrugged. “Then we’ll stay in. We’ll eat pizza and drink wine or soda and watch a movie while cuddling on the couch. It’s just as fun.”

“And if I don’t feel like going out the day after?” 

“We’ll have hamburgers. There’s still a huge amount of junk food I haven’t had a chance to have with you. We haven’t even broached tacos and burritos. Don’t worry about it, baby. I don’t want to control. I just want us to enjoy each other and be together.” 

Georgia nodded. “I think… I think it’ll take some time, Jazzy.” While intellectually, she knew Jaz was different from Allen, emotionally she was still trigger shy. Jaz had always been good for her, better for her, but she just needed time.

“I know, Georgie,” Jaz replied as if it was obvious. Maybe it was to her. Jaz seemed to know her well, sometimes better than she knew herself. 

The conversation vanished, but Jaz held her hand for a little while longer. They ate in silence and enjoyed each other’s company, just looking at each other. Of course, Jaz had to sample some of Georgia’s meal, which was fine. Georgia never finished anything anyway. Jaz always took care of any leftovers. In this sense, she and Jaz were the perfect match.

“This is so good,” Jaz cooed as she shoved the last remnants of Georgia’s meal into her mouth. 

Georgia chuckled. “I’m glad you liked it so much.”

“Did you?” 

“I doubt I enjoyed it as much as you did, but I do like watching you enjoy food,” Georgia replied with a smile. It was the truth. There was something beautiful in watching the light in Jaz’s eyes as she downed any type of food. It was even better when she watched Jaz eat something she made.

“You know what I enjoy more than good food?” Jaz asked with a smirk. 

Georgia chuckled once more. “I might have some idea.”

“Then I’ll pay the check —” 

“No, I’ll pay the check. This was my celebration,” Georgia insisted. Not to mention, she was the one getting the alimony checks now.

Jaz rolled her eyes. “Uh… which is why I should pay. This is your celebration.” 

“Yeah, but I just came into money, which I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t suggested I go for it. I was willing to just go and ask for the divorce. I just wanted to be done with him, but you told me to go for it, so let me pick this one up,” Georgia requested.

“I can do it, though,” Jaz insisted. 

Georgia took a deep breath. This was an issue they would have to work through. She did not want to get into it tonight. They already had enough heavy discussion for what was supposed to be a celebration.

“Jazzy, let me get this one and you can get the next one. I invited you out, so I should pick up the check,” she reasoned and hoped it would work.

Jaz opened her mouth, possibly about to object, but then she shut it and sighed. Her shoulders slumped slightly. Georgia had won this one, but would that argument always hold? Could they just solve this with a “who asked who out” and that be the end of it? She hoped so.

-8-8-8-8- 

Jaz was not sure, but she thought Georgia’s ass had some kind of magnetic pull that involved her hands. Georgia tried to open the door, but Jaz just could not keep her hands to herself and she had to press up against Georgia’s back and she had to kiss Georgia’s neck. Georgia giggled and wiggled.

“Do you want to get in the house or not?” Georgia inquired, missing the keyhole quite a few times.

“I wanna get into a couple of things,” Jaz answered before dragging her tongue across Georgia’s neck. She had to move Georgia’s luxurious black hair out of the way and let a few strands slide across her fingers. It felt glorious.

Georgia moaned and somehow managed to get the key in the lock while Jaz busied herself squeezing Georgia’s ass. The door burst open and they practically fell inside. Jaz kicked the door shut, eternally grateful that it locked shut. She could not wait for the wrap up of this celebration any longer. 

“Tonight, you get to be mine alone,” Jaz whispered.

“I’ve always been yours alone. I just didn’t want to admit it,” Georgia replied.

Maybe it was the truth, even though it had not felt that way the first time they were together. Georgia was hers, now, though. Allen would never be looking for Georgia ever again. He would never be coming home again. He would not look at her with such disdain or scold Georgia for her being around ever again. At the thought, Jaz captured Georgia’s lips, _needing_ to kiss her.

“I’m yours, too,” Jaz promised in a breath. 

Georgia nodded and turned, going toward the bedroom. Her hips swayed with purpose and then she looked over her shoulder at Jaz. The smoldering look said it all and Jaz practically chased Georgia into the bedroom. As soon as she got her hands on Georgia, she kissed her and began stripping her. 

“I don’t know why, but I want you so much right now,” Jaz confessed. There was something about the idea that Allen was not looming over them anymore that made her burn.

“I want you, too,” Georgia replied, hands ripping at Jaz’s buttons. If she destroyed the shirt, Jaz would hardly care.

“Can I have you? Let me have you,” Jaz begged, not sure why those words spilled from her lips. But, they were out there and the plea continued. “Let me have you.”

“Of course,” Georgia replied. “I’m all yours, Jazzy. I’m all yours.” 

Jaz hissed and finally freed Georgia from her shirt. Her shirt soon followed, littering the floor. Georgia sat down on the bed and Jaz took the time to strip them both of their pants. She then dived onto Georgia, who met her with a heated kiss. Georgia wrapped her arms around Jaz and pulled her close.

“God, you taste good,” Jaz groaned, breaking their kiss, only to start another. 

Georgia rocked her hips against Jaz, which only made her groan and kiss Georgia harder. The movement only sent jolts and heat through her body, making her crave more of Georgia’s sweet skin. She kissed her way down Georgia’s body, leaving a trail down her creamy neck and in between her collarbones. Dragging her teeth across Georgia’s right breast, getting her to arch her back, Jaz reached behind Georgia to undo her bra.

“Please, sweetheart,” Georgia breathed as Jaz slid the bra off of her. Jaz tossed it somewhere behind them.

Once the bra was gone, Jaz attacked wonderful cleavage. Georgia could only moan, even though she knew Jaz loved hearing her talk while they made love. Jaz did not mind at the moment, having her hands full and her mouth busy with a plump, pink nipple. She loved the gem with her tongue and loved it with her lips.

“Yes, baby, yes,” Georgia cooed, clutching Jaz’s shoulders, trying to pull her closer. Jaz wished it was possible to be closer, to feel even more of Georgia. 

“Tell me,” Jaz whispered and then suckled harder.

“I’m yours!” Georgia cried, arching against Jaz again. “I’m _only_ yours.”

The addition of “only” made a lightning bolt travel down Jaz’s spine. _Only mine_. _No one else’s. Just mine_. The thoughts urged Jaz on, needing to feel Georgia. Jaz slid a hand down Georgia’s body, desiring more of her in every single way. They both moaned as her fingers reached their destination. She did not even bother taking off Georgia’s panties, just pushing them aside. Her fingers slid through Georgia, taking her on a higher wave of pleasure. Jaz growled as Georgia’s blunt nails dug into her back. It felt delicious. 

“Oh, yes, sweetheart. Please,” Georgia breathed.

“Please, what?” Jaz demanded.

“Please —” Georgia did not finish as Jaz slid a finger inside of her and pressed her thumb against Georgia’s clit. Her breath hitched and her body writhed. “Yes! God, yes, sweetheart!” 

Jaz moaned from the noise and felt the sound dance across all of her nerves. It made her put a delicious nipple back in her mouth and bite down. Georgia screamed and Jaz hissed as nails dug into her back. The press of Georgia’s nails urged her on, moving within Georgia and loving each sound that echoed off the walls as Georgia gripped her. Jaz felt lightheaded as Georgia clenched around her, holding her. Georgia panted in her ear. It was like sweet music.

“Been holding that in, huh?” Georgia teased. 

Jaz chuckled, hiding her face in Georgia chest. She kissed the closest body part to her mouth. “I’ve got plenty more to give. Of course, I need your help.”

“Oh?” Georgia had the nerve to sound skeptical. 

Jaz felt challenged. For some reason, she wanted to exhaust Georgia now. She wanted Georgia to remember this night, not just as the night she was Georgia Lin again, but as the night Jaz loved her as Georgia Lin for the first time.

“I’m just getting started,” Jaz declared.

Jaz sat up, sliding out of Georgia and earning a disappointed whimper while she was at it. She gathered Georgia into her arms and moved her to the head of the bed. Georgia settled on the pillows while Jaz smirked down at her. Georgia returned it with a smirk of her own and bedroom eyes that made Jaz shudder with pleasure. 

“You gonna talk to me?” Jaz requested with a purr, sliding down Georgia’s body. She took Georgia’s panties with her, tossing them behind her.

“You know I will, sweetheart,” Georgia promised, eyes on Jaz as Jaz took off her bra and underwear. 

“You gonna tell me what you want?” She took Georgia’s foot into her hand and kissed her ankle.

“I want you.” 

“Yeah, I want you, too, but what do you want me to do?” Jaz asked, giving Georgia’s ankle another kiss.

Georgia let loose a long exhale and locked eyes with Jaz. “I want you.” 

“Where?” Jaz breathed, anticipating the answer. She loved the words that were to come.

“Inside of me.” 

Jaz groaned and had to fulfill that request. Fingers returned and her tongue lapped at Georgia. She lost herself in the feel and taste of her girlfriend. Georgia was amazing on so many levels.

Georgia lost her hands in Jaz’s locks, throwing her leg on Jaz’s shoulder. Feeling Georgia’s heel in her shoulder only made Jaz moan again. She wanted to do this all night. _And I can_. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: The grand opening of Georgia’s bakery.


	2. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this story has a beta, MagicalInsanity. Thanks for the help.

2: Coming Out

Jaz watched Georgia pace the kitchen early in the morning. Jaz shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and tried to think of what she could suggest to get Georgia to calm down. Nothing good came to mind, but she felt like she needed to say something, no matter how asinine.

Jaz sighed, feeling a little defeated. “Should I call out today?” _I should’ve said something better than that, but if I can’t think of anything, at least I can be there. Hell, that should count more than saying something awesome actually_.

Georgia looked at her with an arched eyebrow. “Why would you call out?” She stood before Jaz and sipped her coffee. “You’d just stand around the store all day.”

“Yeah, but I want to be there when you make your first sale. If nothing else, I’ll go in late.” She had already put that plan in motion. She told her boss at her internship that she would be late today. It was the grand opening for Georgia’s bakery. If Georgia fought her on it, she would surprise her by showing up the second the “open” sign was flipped in the door. 

“You don’t need to. I don’t want you jeopardizing your internship. You worked so hard for it,” Georgia argued. She put down her coffee and took Jaz’s hands with her own.

Jaz only shrugged, but focused on the small hands on her own. The simplest touch from Georgia never failed to send warmth through her. So, she needed to be there for Georgia during this very important moment in her life. She wanted Georgia to feel that warmth all the time.

“Go to work. The bakery will be there,” Georgia urged her.

“All right,” Jaz agreed. It would be a nice surprise, then. She would get some treats for the few people she interacted with at her internship. It would endear her to them just a little more. 

Georgia looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. She probably expected an argument. Georgia’s ex-husband sort of conditioned her to expect an argument, even for little things. Or maybe especially for little things. Jaz hoped to help her past that. They could have a civil discussion and come to decisions without yelling… or tears.

“Good.” Georgia then went back to her coffee.

“You not gonna eat breakfast?” Jaz asked, turning her attention back to her bowl of cereal.

Georgia gave her a pained smile. “I don’t think I could keep anything down.” She patted her stomach with her free hand. 

Jaz focused on Georgia’s hand and noticed how her coffee cup shook just a little. “Nervous?” It was understandable. Georgia was about to see her life long dream happen. How many people could say they achieved their life long dream before turning thirty?

Georgia nodded. “And eager. I can’t wait to walk in there. I mean, I don’t expect a huge crowd or anything, but just to stand in _my_ bakery…” She sighed and her eyes stared off into the distance.

And this was why Jaz had to be there. This was a major accomplishment and Georgia deserved support. She could already imagine the light that would shine in Georgia’s eyes as she stood behind the counter, waiting for customers.

“I even told my parents not to come,” Georgia admitted.

“What? Why?” Jaz inquired. She would think Georgia would love to have her parents there. She could not imagine them actually staying away. 

“I’m just so nervous and I don’t want them to see just yet. I mean, my father has these restaurants and…” Georgia trailed off and shook her head.

“George, you know he didn’t start out with awesome restaurants, right? I’m sure he had to work up to it and he’ll understand you have to that, too. I mean, this is just the first day,” Jaz pointed out.

Georgia shook her head again. “I know, but still. I just… I want to focus on the bakery today. I don’t want to think about it.”

Jaz did not understand, but she did not question it. Georgia had her own thoughts and feelings. Besides, Georgia knew her own parents and her parents knew her. Surely they would handle this the way it needed to be, but now Jaz had to wonder if she was doing the right thing by showing up when requested not to. _Ah, well. Georgie knows I’m full of stupid ideas_.

Time came to leave and Jaz drove Georgia to the bakery. She had named the place “Love’s Treat.” Mascots that Jaz designed were in the window, welcoming and beckoning patrons inside. For a long moment, Georgia just sat in the car, staring at the place. Jaz took her hand, causing Georgia to look at her with wide eyes.

“It’s going to be amazing,” Jaz promised in a low voice.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you,” Georgia said.

Scoffing, Jaz shook her head. “You’d have gotten there eventually. You’re stronger than you think.”

Georgia only shook her head. Jaz did not say anything. One day, Georgia would believe in herself. Until then, Jaz gave Georgia a soft peck on the lips and caressed her cheek with her thumb.

“I’m so proud of you, Georgie,” Jaz whispered.

“That means a lot to me,” Georgia replied with a soft smile.

Jaz smiled back and then Georgia exited the car. Jaz sighed as she watched Georgia open the door and disappear inside. Jaz figured she had more than enough time to find a parking spot and then help Georgia set up shop.

The parking was good since it was so early in the morning. Jaz parked only a few yards away. She rushed into the shop and watched Georgia through the window for a second. Georgia moved around with purpose, smiling as she did. Jaz smiled, too. It was awesome to see Georgia so happy.

Taking a breath, Jaz stepped in. Georgia jumped and glanced up with wide eyes. Jaz grimaced, realizing she had scared her girlfriend.

“I should’ve locked the door,” Georgia muttered with a sigh.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jaz replied. “But, yeah, please make sure you lock the door.” Jaz then smiled. “So, you need any help?” 

“Jazzy, you’re supposed to be going to work.” 

“I already called in late. I told them a few days ago that I’d be late today. Everybody knows my girlfriend is opening up the best damn bakery this town has ever seen!” Jaz threw her arms up, laughing just to be silly.

Georgia chuckled a bit. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“I know I didn’t need to, but I want to be here for you and this is a huge thing. So, I’m here. Do you need help?”

Georgia looked at her for a long moment, probably considering if she should send Jaz home, not that Jaz would leave. Then she smiled and waved Jaz over to her. They set up everything together, including putting up banners to let people know it was the “grand opening,” and getting the place open by eight. Georgia waited behind the counter while Jaz stood by the door, eating an apple turnover and loving it, making her Georgia’s first satisfied customer.

“Is someone coming to work the register with you?” Jaz asked.

“I called them and said they could be a little late. I have help, after all,” Georgia explained.

“Yeah? I wish you were my boss.”

Brown eyes rolled. “I think I prefer you in your current position, so let’s leave you there.”

Jaz chuckled and nodded. “I like it, too, but there’s always room for more positions.” A smile settled on her face and her eyes sort of sparkled.

Georgia managed to resist her bedroom eyes and Jaz only smiled. Turning her attention back to her apple turnover, Jaz wondered how long they would have before someone came in. She knew Georgia had done a lot of advertising and all kinds of things on social media, but Jaz was not sure how long it would take for it to pay off. Turned out, they did not have to wait long.

Jaz almost jumped out of her skin when the bell to the door chimed and let them know someone came in. Georgia was all professional and polite smiled while Jaz did not know how to act. Jaz grinned and pointed to the person behind his back. Georgia rolled her eyes and worked quickly, getting the guy two apple turnovers. He had a coupon for a free one. He smiled and paid, leaving with his food. 

“Oh, my god! You actually sold one!” Jaz bounced on her heels and squealed. She did not care if she sounded ridiculous. Georgia actually sold something!

Georgia laughed. “I should hope so. I put a lot of effort in this before opening, after all.”

“I know, but still!” Jaz wished she had been able to pay more attention to Georgia in this whole process, but she had been focused on her internship. At least she would be able to help out on days off. 

Georgia just smiled at her, as if she was silly. She did not care. Georgia sold something, to someone who was not her! It was incredible.

“You should get to work, sweetheart,” Georgia pointed out.

Jaz checked the time. “When your help arrives.”

Georgia shrugged and nodded toward the door. Jaz turned in time to see her friend, Cocoa, coming from across the street. She turned back to Georgia and felt her forehead wrinkle as she stared at her girlfriend.

“You hired Cocoa?”

Georgia shrugged. “He said he needed a job. I think people will think twice about causing trouble in here with him. Plus, I’ll be more understanding of his school schedule than most bosses and he’s willing to take very low pay for other considerations,” she explained.

Jaz shrugged. She was happy Cocoa would be working there. He would take good care of Georgia. As soon as he walked in, she grabbed him into a hug. He chuckled and returned the embrace.

“All right. I should go then. I’ll be back for the party,” Jaz said.

“All right, sweetheart. Have a good day,” Georgia replied.

The couple hugged and exchanged a small kiss. Jaz doubted it was very professional to make out in the store. It was hard to leave, but she had things to take care. She would find out how things went later.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia smiled as she made another sale. She was proud of herself, even though it was definitely a slow morning. She hoped things picked up, but still just the fact that she managed to do this was amazing. There had been dark moments while she was with Allen that she believed this would only be a dream. In even darker times, she thought it was actually a stupid dream.

“Do you think we’ll only have a customer every half-hour?” Cocoa asked with a smile. He had on an apron to show he worked at the store and he sat on a stool behind the counter that was right at the register.

Georgia smiled back. “I’m sure it’ll pick up. My father helped me with the marketing. I wish I could’ve done more, but we’re on a tight budget.” She busied herself by fixing a row of chocolate cupcakes.

“It’s good to know you didn’t blow my whole paycheck on a giant billboard,” he joked.

“Oh, believe me, if I thought it would get people in here, I’d do it.” She gave him a sidelong glance and grin. He chuckled as she moved closer to him, wanting to fix a few other rows. He chuckled and motioned between them. She got it, knowing just the fact that they made quite a sight tickled him. Him so tall and sitting, while she stood besides him.

Snorting, he folded his hands across his wide chest. “Hey, I’m not working for free. I like you and all, but not enough to work free.”

They shared a laugh. Georgia hoped things did pick up. This was her everything. She was not sure what she would do if it failed. It would mean Allen was right, her dream was stupid. If Allen was right about this, then what else was he right about?

The trickle remained until noon and then a wave of people came in. Georgia thought it was a prank for a second and then she saw Jaz grinning at her from the door. _What did Jaz do?_

Georgia did not have a chance to speak with Jaz for a while, though. There were almost twenty people at the counter and more coming in. As she and Cocoa took care of the customers, she made sure to keep an eye on Jaz.

Jaz chatted people up while they waited for their orders. Some sat at the couple of tables they had and the countertop along the wall and Jaz spoke with them as if she knew them personally. They were probably people from the company she interned, but Georgia could not believe Jaz managed to get so many people to come in. Eventually, Jaz made her way to the counter. Most of the people had filed out.

“How’d you get so many people in here?” Georgia asked as Jaz leaned in close to her.

Jaz smiled. “What makes you think I had anything to do with this? I bet they saw your amazing Facebook page, which was set up by someone equally amazing.”

Georgia laughed. “I’m sure that’s it.” Of course, Jaz had set up that page for her, so she was just fishing for compliments.

Jaz smiled, but Georgia could not stick around to talk to her. She had to take care of the remaining customers. Everyone seemed happy and nice.

“Hey, Jaz was telling me you have a birthday special,” a woman said while licking frost off of her finger from her cupcake.

“Well, it’s for birthday cakes,” Georgia replied.

“What about birthday cupcakes? My daughter’s birthday is Saturday and she wants cupcakes. I’m not in the mood to bake and decorate thirty cupcakes,” she explained.

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Georgia replied. Cupcakes were her favorite things to bake and she was used to large orders from friends.

“Great! I’ll call in the order,” the woman said and she grabbed one of the cards from the counter. She glanced at it and smiled. “Jaz designed this, didn’t she?”

“She did.”

“That girl has a good eye.” The woman looked at Georgia and smiled again. “In designs, and other areas.”

Georgic felt her face burn with a blush. Had Jaz told everyone at her job that Georgia was her girlfriend? It was very possible since Jaz was out to all. Georgia’s stomach twisted at the thought of being _that_ out. Not that she was out at all. She was not sure if she could be, but she had to. She refused to lose Jaz, who lived in no one’s closet. 

“Georgia,” Cocoa said, drawing her away from a terrifying path.

Georgia blinked and then turned to him. “Yes?”

“Are you all right?”

Georgia nodded. “Just a little overwhelmed with that rush. What time do you have class?” She changed the subject to keep him from pursuing the matter.

“Two. I’ll be back at four.”

Georgia nodded. Cocoa would be the one to close up every day, even though she would stay unless some emergency called her away. He had weekends off, but Jaz offered to help those days, and to be paid in kisses — her own words. Georgia would happily oblige.

-8-8-8-8-

At the end of the day, Georgia wished she had not agreed to have a “happy first day” party. It was enough celebrating the Grand Opening with customers all day, but now she had to go hang out family and friends for a private party. The thought of family made her stomach drop.

“Papa,” she sighed.

She would have to introduce Jaz to her parents. She had hoped she could ease them into this. By them, she meant her parents. She had never shown any interest in women before — although, she was very aware of women now — and she was not sure how her parents would react to her dating a girl six years younger than she was. She wanted to say Jaz was her friend and give her parents time to get to know Jaz. Surely after a while they would like Jaz enough to be happy Georgia was with her.

Jaz was likeable, after all. She had charisma, which Georgia was certain would work on her parents, but it would take time. _Time I don’t have_.

Georgia just was not sure Jaz would go for being introduced as a friend. Jaz was out and she made it perfectly clear she would stay that way. Georgia dreaded the thought of coming out to everyone all at once, but she loved Jaz and did not want the artist to think she was ashamed. She was not ashamed… just nervous.

“I should be able to go about this at my own pace, but I shouldn’t drag Jaz down. I don’t want to drag her down,” Georgia muttered, shaking her head. 

She did not know what to do, but she knew what she would do. She would introduce Jaz as her girlfriend and hope for the best. Maybe she would not even pass out when she did it, which would be quite the feat since just thinking about coming out made her lightheaded. Either way, she needed to prepare.

“Hey, babe, you ready?” Jaz said, poking her head into the shop.

“Huh?” Georgia blinked. “Oh, yes. Come in.”

Jaz nodded and trotted into the store, which Georgia had been in the process of closing down. Jaz helped, pulling down shutters on the display window. Georgia made sure the front door was locked just as Jaz’s family came in from the back door.  
  
“Georgia, I hope you have some place for us to put this food down or I’m just gonna eat it,” Flint, Jaz’s older brother, said as he came in with two platters in both hands.

“You eat all of the food and I’m eating you,” Jaz threatened. Well, maybe it was not a threat considering the way the two ate.

“Oh, please, he’s not big enough to whet your appetite,” Jaz’s father, Jeremy Hall, remarked. He was behind Flint with three aluminium pans stacked in his arms. Georgia quickly moved to help.

“Maggie, I told you that you didn’t need to cook so much,” Georgia said as Jaz’s mother came in with two more pans.

“Oh, shush. I needed to help celebrate in my own way. We’re so proud of you, Georgia,” Maggie said.

Georgia wisely did not argue. She set the food upon the clean countertops. Jaz fetched the plates and disposable cutlery. Maggie and her husband put the food under portable flames and made sure it remained warm. Flint took care of music, playing his phone from a wireless speaker.

“So, can we eat?” Flint inquired, rubbing his hands together. His blue eyes practically stalked the trays of food. “I only ask because Ma made Gram’s mac and cheese and I need to get in that like right now, if not sooner.”

Jaz’s eyes lit up. “Mom, you did not make Gram’s mac and cheese.”

“Yes, she did,” Flint said.

“Shut up!” Jaz grinned and pushed her brother. His small body shifted onto one leg, but he quickly straightened out.

Georgia wondered what was so impressive about the macaroni and cheese to have Jaz react that way, but she made a mental note to ask Maggie later. For now, she had a lot to do and little time to do it. She moved to prepare the bakery for the little celebration.

Soon, Jaz’s friends arrived; Cocoa ushering them in to show off his new work space. Jaz greeted them, but made sure to keep setting up. Georgia had to pause for hugs from Robin and Peaches. Mitch just stared at her and nodded, which was preferable to being punched in the arm like Jaz had been. 

“This is so awesome!” Robin grinned as she took in the front of the store. “I’ll definitely be by tomorrow to buy something. Sorry I didn’t make if earlier. My schedule is a bitch this semester.”

“It’s all right. Hopefully, we’ll be here,” Georgia said.

“You will, even if I have to buy every cupcake for a year,” Jaz declared with a smile.

“So sweet,” Georgia cooed. She stood on her tip toes to kiss Jaz on the cheek.

After a few minutes, Georgia’s friends came in. The trio were all energy and air kisses. She was glad they showed up. She had feared she would lose them in the divorce since Allen was also friends with their husbands. She was not sure if Allen was still friends with their husbands, but it was nice her friends stock with her.

“Thank you for having us,” Gina said with a big grin.

Georgia grinned. “Of course! I’m glad you all came!”

“Please, we had to get Gina away from her girls before she ended up joining the Girl Scouts with them,” Melissa joked.

“Oh, so you let them join the Girl Scouts?” The last time Georgia has spoken to Gina, this was only a thought the girls had shared with her. If life had not been so crazy, Georgia would have known about this the moment it happened.

“Yes, we all need to catch up with each other, but for now, let’s celebrate your thing,” Chrissy cheered.

“Yes, thank you,” Georgia said again.  
  
The trio smiled back and hugged her. Georgia squeezed them back. She introduced them to everyone else and then she came to Jaz. She could not figure out they would react to her having a girlfriend, but she could not dance around the issue without insulting Jaz. Besides, it could be good practice for when she had to tell her parents.

Georgia took Jaz’s hand as she stood before her three friends and held it tight. Still, her stomach felt like there was an army of butterflies fluttering around in there; it would be a miracle if she did not throw up.

“Jaz, these are my friends, Gina, Chrissy, and Melissa,” Georgia said, squeezing Jaz’s hand more. Her stomach lurched and she took a deep breath, hoping to settle it. “Ladies, this is —”

“Jaz, the best kept open secret,” Gina grinned as she extended her hand.

Georgia took a sharp breath. What did Gina mean? Did the whole neighborhood know about their affair? _Oh, god_. Georgia was certain vomit was in the very near future. _I just have to make it to the bathroom before it comes up_.

“Open secret?” Jaz asked with an arched eyebrow as she accepted Gina’s hand.

“We used to see your car outside Georgia’s house,” Chrissy said. She reached out and shook Jaz’s hand next. 

“It was good to know Georgia had someone there to keep her company. Allen always had too much going in his life to care about what was going on with her,” Gina explained with a disapproving frown.

 _Oh, god_. Georgia wanted to sink through the floor. Her friends knew about Jaz? Knew she spent so much time at the house? _Oh, god_. She felt lightheaded. How would she tell her parents about it when she was not sure she would live through the idea of her friends knowing?

“She always needs more friends,” Melissa said, shaking Jaz’s hand as well.

Wait… Friends? They thought Jaz was her friend? _Oh, thank God_. The world finally came back in focus. She could breathe again, but the feeling she might throw up was still there.

“Friend?” Jaz echoed and opened her mouth, maybe to correct Melissa, which would surely kill Georgia on the spot, but she was saved.

“Hey, Jaz-butt, you might want to get over here before we eat all of this delicious mac and cheese!” Flint shouted with a grin, holding up a plate with his bounty. 

“Oh, my god! I will kill you!” Jaz growled, moving away in a hurry to get to that food. “I will kill you and eat you for that mac and cheese!”

Georgia let out a laugh that she knew bordered on hysterical while her friends stared at Jaz. They turned back to her and she wondered if she had the word “lesbian” written on her forehead. But, then they smiled at her the way they always did.

“So, show us around your little shop,” Melissa said.

“And make sure to give us free goodies for the kids or they’ll never forgive any of us,” Gina answered with a leveled glare, but a small smile.

Georgia laughed and walked off to give them the tour. It was not a huge operation by far, but Georgia loved baking, so she would be able to handle the workload. Her friends all offered support in the form of praise, smiles, and orders. They promised to bring people by sometime during the week.

“I really wish you had told us you were opening today. I would’ve come in. I work five blocks from here for crying out loud,” Chrissy said.

Georgia shook her head. “No, no, no. I was so nervous. I didn’t even want my parents to come in today.”

“Did they?” Melissa asked.

“No, thank god!” Georgia sighed. If her father had walked in while she had no customers, she would have died of embarrassment and failure.

“I bet Jaz came in,” Gina commented with a teasing grin. She glanced over at Jaz, who seemed to be trying out eat Flint if the size of her plate meant anything.

“Oh, I’m sure she did,” Chrissy chimed in.

Georgia frowned. “I told her not to, but she doesn’t listen.”

“You need someone who doesn’t listen. That’s why she was always over when Allen wasn’t there, I’m sure. He probably told her she wasn’t welcome and she didn’t listen,” Gina said.

“Yeah, that is almost exactly what happened,” Georgia replied.

“Apparently, you need someone in your life who doesn’t listen then,” Melissa said.

Georgia nodded, happy her friends liked and approved of Jaz, even if they did not know who she truly was. Everything seemed to be going well. Her friends mingled with Jaz’s friends. Everyone ate the dishes Maggie prepared and brought. No one “accidentally” mentioned Jaz and Georgia’s relationship. And then her parents showed up. 

“Mommy! Papa!” Georgia grinned, happy when they walked through the door. She wrapped them in warm hugs, which they returned.

Her father pulled away and patted her on the shoulder. “I heard good things about your opening. I’m sorry we didn’t make it here for the first day.”

Georgia waved him off. “I told you not to come and I meant it.”

Her father nodded. “I know, I know. You get nervous and you don’t want us to see.” He knew her so well. “I still wish I could’ve been here. Unfortunately, I didn’t have the time to even sneak in here.”

“Oh, I know. Mommy called me and told me what happened with you. Did you ever track down the missing delivery?” Around noon, her mother had called because her father had been having a breakdown because their usual shipping company had managed to lose their entire order.

Her mother smiled. “Of course. It unfortunately took all day. But, that’s over now. Show us around and introduce us to everyone.”

Georgia nodded and smiled, even though her stomach twisted. She gave her parents the tour. It was not very long, so she was not able to put off her parents meeting everyone. She saved Jaz for last and was pleased Jaz did not take that as an insult. She wished she had been able to come up with a way to introduce Jaz or at least imagine a scenario where this went well.

“Mommy, Papa,” Georgia said with Jaz by her side. She had to take a breath. “This is Jaz.” She knew she should say more, but the words refused to come, even as Jaz stared down at her.

“Oh, Jaz, we’ve heard so much about you,” her mother said, wasting no time shaking Jaz’s hand. “I’m Tracy.” Jaz studied her for a moment, probably trying to see if Georgia inherited any of her features. 

But, not really. Georgia liked to joke that her mother was about as white as a woman could get. Of course, upon meeting Jaz, she had learned that did not matter. Jaz was basically a caramel clone of her own mother, who was just as white, blonde, and blue-eyed as Georgia’s mother. The only thing Georgia had inherited from her mother was people had to stare at her for a long moment before they decided she was some kind of Asian.

“And I’m John,” her father introduced himself, also shaking hands with Jaz. It was a little funny to see because Jaz towered over him, just like she towered over almost everyone.

“Jaz,” she said for no reason.

Georgia was ready to breath a sigh of relief. Everything seemed fine and calm. Maybe she did not have to burst out it the closet. 

“So, George mentioned me, huh?” Jaz smiled. She stood a little taller, which was unnecessary, but she seemed so proud. Jaz was proud just because Georgia had said things about her, which only made her stomach twist more. There was no way she could get around not explaining who Jaz was just because Jaz was so proud of her.

“Yes, especially that nickname,” Tracy replied, frowning slightly.

Georgia winced. She had tried to keep from mentioning Jaz before her parents met her, but it had been impossible. One of the first things she had ever mentioned was Jaz’s nicknames for her. Her mother had not been impressed. Georgia had been named after her dead grandmother, her mother’s mother.

“I give nicknames to people I’m close to,” Jaz said with a shrug. Then she put her arm around Georgia’s waist.

It took all of Georgia’s willpower not to flinch. Jaz would notice and never forgive her. She refused to let this turn into an argument. Of course, when her father eyed the possessive arm around her, Georgia considered disappearing and avoiding world contact for the rest of her life. It could work. 

“Georgia usually doesn’t warm up to people so soon,” John said with a narrowed gaze.

“This took a lot of work, sir,” Jaz said, puffing out her chest proudly.

Georgia feared it would take more work, more work than Jaz might want to put in. But, the way Jaz pulled her closer, maybe she did not have to worry. And then the way her father folded his arms across his chest; maybe she should just go live in a cave.

“So, Jaz, what do you do?” John asked.

“Right now, I’m doing an internship at a graphics company and I’m getting ready for my senior year.” 

John grunted. “Senior year?”

“Of college, sir, not high school.” 

Georgia sighed, wishing that was better like Jaz wanted it to be. Her father eyed her, probably wondering why she was hanging around with someone still in college. Her mother seemed just as impressed as her father. She doubted that would get better when they found out she was dating Jaz.

“Georgia, how did you meet someone still in college?” her mother asked.

“Well, it’s a little weird,” Georgia replied. Jaz looked down at her as if she wanted to hear Georgia’s side of the story. “I used to order pizza the same day and time every week. Jaz always delivered and noticed. She asked me about it one day and then showed up to keep me company one day.”

Her father’s brow furrowed. “Where was Allen?” 

“Playing cards with his friends, like he did on those days,” Georgia answered.

Her father scowled, her mother spoke. “What about your other friends? Gina’s usually very insistent about keeping you company.” 

“Gina can’t be with me every second, Mommy. She has kids and her own husband to worry about,” Georgia pointed out.

“Well, now, you can try to find a husband worthy of you and then he can worry about you,” her father said.

And this was the moment of truth. Jaz’s eyes were on her and she had her parents watching her. She was not sure she had ever felt so much pressure before, but it was a no-brainer either way. While she thought her parents would be upset, she did not fear losing them. Jaz had already left her once, not wanting to be locked in her closet. 

Georgia took a deep breath and did her best to look her parents in the eye. She was not ashamed of Jaz. She was not ashamed of their relationship.

“I’ve already found someone worthy of me, who worries about me and who I worry for,” Georgia said, taking Jaz’s hand. “I’m with Jaz.”

Jaz puffed out her chest, smiling. Georgia was happy Jaz was proud, but her parents just walked away. They did not react at all, even their faces had remained passive. Georgia was not sure what that meant, but at least they stayed at the party. She would take that for now.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Jaz’s reaction to Georgia’s coming out to her parents and more of Georgia’s parents.

Short commercial break again, just reminding folks I have new book out – [_New Cuts, Old Wounds_](http://www.amazon.com/New-Cuts-Wounds-Scarred-Book-ebook/dp/B0111HYJMU/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1436294813&sr=8-1&keywords=new+cuts+old+wounds&pebp=1436294813867&perid=04MRWQ4N8MPG84YJF31G). Please, check it out. Thanks for the support.


	3. Half Baked

3: Half Baked

The party was nice. Georgia liked the idea of being surrounded by the people who cared about her. There was no social pressure to please or try to get along. Every thing just flowed.

Of course, her parents still had not spoken to her since she had told them she was with Jaz. She chalked it up to shock since at least they stayed. After all, if they disowned her, they probably would have left. There would be no point to stay, right? Staying showed support, if not for her then at least for her little bakery.

Maybe when things finally settled in for her parents, they could talk about it. She hoped it took a while. After all, she was still coming to grips with it. She did not even know if she was lesbian, bisexual, or something else altogether that she never realized before. She needed to figure these things out because her parents would want the most basic of answers. Hell, she wanted the most basic answers.

Other than her parents, everything went smooth. Her friends were actually speaking with Jaz’s friends, despite the age difference. Jaz’s parents spoke with her friends as well. For a moment, it looked like Jaz’s parents spoke to her parents, but then her parents excused themselves. She just hoped they were not rude about it. She wished she had gotten close enough to hear what they had discussed. 

The good news was that Jaz’s parents did not look particularly offended. Maybe they had just exchanged introductions before her parents excused themselves. But, even that left Georgia’s stomach rolling a little. Jaz’s parents were nice to her, even though they had no reason to be. It was awful for her parents to snub Jaz’s parents as if they or Jaz did anything wrong.

“Hey, Georgia, I didn’t know your father owns that Chinese restaurant on 4th ave,” Cocoa said, interrupting her fretting.

“That, amongst others,” Georgia said with a little smile. She remembered when he used to take her to see the restaurants when they first opened, sparking her love for cooking, but baking especially. She glanced at her father. _I can’t lose them_. 

“I love that place!” he declared with a grin, throwing his wide arms out. It was good thing he was high off of the ground or he would have taken out quite a few people with that move since the space was not that big. To show how much his friends were used to it, they did not even flinch, even though he would have hit Robin and Mitch if they were only a little taller.

“So, what you’re saying is you’ll take coupons for there instead of a pay check?” she teased, giving him a little half-smile.

He laughed, throwing his head back. “You don’t have enough coupons to put a dent in what I eat when I go there. That’s awesome, though. He’s a nice guy.”

Nodding, Georgia smiled and glanced over at her father, who was conversing with Peach. “He is.” And that was why she knew she would not lose him to this “change” in her. _Then stop worrying_.

Cocoa nodded and walked off, going to taunt Jaz from what Georgia could tell. There was a lot of laughing and pushing between the two of them. She decided to mingle with everyone, wanting their opinions on the place.

“So, is it safe for us to come and sample your wares now?” Robin asked with a teasing grin as Georgia stepped over. Just like with her own parents and friends, she had requested Jaz’s friends stay away as well.

“Not that we wanna come or anything now,” Mitch added, turning her nose up. It was not surprising she was offended since everything seemed to set her off. 

Georgia laughed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it as a slight against you.”

Robin waved her off. “No, no, no. We figured as much when your friends said you asked them not to come as well.” 

Georgia gave them a small smile. “I just… I’m nervous and I didn’t want anyone coming in and making a big deal out of it. I wanted to focus on the bakery.” Mitch did not look sold and continued to scowl.

Nodding, Robin smiled. “I get it. So, when can we come in?” 

“Well, if you really want to, feel free to come tomorrow. Um… just don’t all come at the same time. I don’t want to get overwhelmed,” Georgia answered.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure we come one at a time and we only harass Cocoa for a couple of minutes before being on our way,” Robin remarked.

Georgia smiled, even though she knew Robin was serious. It was a little funny that Robin knew the crew thought of her as a den mother and she just played the role up instead of being insulted by it. After talking with Robin for a little longer and standing Mitch’s glare for as long as she could, Georgia went to talk to her own friends, wanting to let them know they could come to the bakery as well.

When the party was over, everyone stayed to help clean up. There were farewells. Georgia’s parents actually came over to her and hugged her. Definitely not disowned. 

“We’ll talk about this,” her mother said.

“Soon,” her father added and then they were gone. Georgia was not sure what that meant. 

She did not have much time to contemplate it; whatever _it_ was. With everything cleaned up and locked up, Jaz took her by the arm and next thing she knew they were outside. Everyone was off in every direction. She could hardly take it all in and she suspected it was because she was worried about her parents.

“Hey, you wanna go to my house? It’s closer,” Jaz pointed out with a yawn as they eased into her car. “I just want to take a shower and fall in the bed.” 

Georgia chuckled. “And where would I fit in that bed?” Never mind where would she fit in the room. Jaz’s room was just a little bigger than a cell and cluttered with clothing, drawings, and school items.

Jaz frowned a little. “You can fit.”

She probably could. It would be tight, but that did not matter. She did not want to spend the night in Jaz’s house with her whole family there. It just seemed weird. 

“You can drive to your house. I’ll catch the bus home,” Georgia said. Maybe some time away from Jaz would be all right anyway. She could think about her parents and worry over them even more. She could at least consider what questions they might ask and then plot out some answers. _Better be prepared_ , she thought.

Jaz frowned even more. “I’m not letting you take the bus home.” She curled her lip, like the very idea disgusted her. 

“It’s fine. I’ve taken the bus before.” She was not completely helpless, after all.

“I know, but I don’t want you to take it when I can drive you.”

“But, you’re tired. You can go home and I’ll go home. If me taking the bus bothers you, I’ll take a cab. I don’t have any clothes at your parents’ house, anyway,” she pointed out. 

Jaz nodded. “That’s true and it wouldn’t be very good for business if you showed up in the same outfit. Okay, we’ll go to your place. And, for future reference, if I don’t want you to take a bus, I don’t want you to take a cab either. If I can drive you, I will drive you. Chivalry ain’t dying on my watch.”

Georgia nodded and smiled. “You’re sweet.”

Jaz only shrugged. She glad Jaz bought her excuse. _Why does it have to be my place? Why can’t it be our place? Why can’t it just be home?_ She was not ready to ask those questions. She already had enough on her mind thanks to her parents. She did not need to get into a serious conversation with Jaz just yet.

So, they went to her condo and Jaz got her wish of a hot shower and falling into bed. Georgia followed and Jaz practically wrapped herself completely around Georgia. It was always nice to be engulfed by Jaz. She felt protected, wanted, and loved.

“Thanks for telling your parents about us,” Jaz whispered. 

“No need to thank me. I wanted to.” Of course, she wanted to do it later on, at her own pace. Maybe these things were like band-aids, though. She would just have to rip it off quickly, like tell everyone she knew immediately. She knew from experience waiting around for “the best time” would mean waiting forever and making herself a nervous wreck while doing it.

“Were they mad at you?” Jaz asked. 

“I honestly don’t know.” They were not happy, she was fairly certain of that, but she was not sure what they were exactly.

Jaz massaged her side. “It’ll be okay?” 

Georgia nodded. “Yes, it’ll be okay. My parents aren’t harsh people. I think they just need to get used to the idea.” This was true. Her parents were fairly open-minded people. She had never heard them say anything bad about any one group before, actually, except maybe teenagers. Teenagers drove her father crazy when they ate in his restaurants, but other than that, there was no prejudice. They certainly were not bigots.

“That’s good.” Jaz snuggled in close, resting her head on top of Georgia’s.

Georgia did not say anything. Within a few seconds, Jaz was asleep. Georgia stared off into the darkness, busying her hands by caressing Jaz’s forearm. _How are my parents going to take this, though?_ This thought kept her up for a while and she never figured out the answer.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz woke up with a smile. Georgia had told her parents about their relationship. How awesome was that? Part of her could not believe that was real. She thought it would take a few meetings before Georgia let it all out. Georgia was so brave.

“And so needs a ride to her job, so I better get my ass out of bed,” Jaz muttered, rubbing her left eye. She had the honor and pleasure of driving Georgia to work every morning. She really did not mind, liking she shared a little piece of Georgia’s dream with her.

Getting up, she took a quick shower and dressed. Georgia was already up and about, moving around in the kitchen. Coffee and breakfast were already made. 

“God, I love you,” Jaz said as she sipped her coffee from the ready-to-go cup.

Georgia smiled. “Was that for me or the coffee?” 

Jaz chuckled. “Always for you, baby.” She wrapped one arm around Georgia and pulled her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

Georgia’s forehead wrinkled. “For the shop?” 

“And for being strong enough to tell your parents about us. That was amazing.” Jaz sighed and smiled.

Georgia’s face scrunched up as if she had no idea what Jaz meant. “You weren’t upset?” 

Jaz’s eyebrows bent in a little and she twisted her mouth up slightly. “Upset? Why would I be upset?”

“Because it took me a while to tell them.” 

Jaz laughed and hugged Georgia close again. _Goddamn. I so love this woman_. “Georgie, I didn’t expect you to tell them at the first meeting. I mean, I get that you told them about me as a friend and everything. But, I thought you’d let them get to know me a little more.” 

Georgia moved out of the embrace and stared at her, almost as if she was confused. Jaz was not sure why. Maybe since Georgia was shy by nature, she did not know people usually prepared their parents for meeting their significant others. Georgia just jumped right in there, which was definitely against her personality. Jaz grabbed Georgia up into a hug again.

“You are so, so brave,” Jaz said, holding her girlfriend tightly. 

Georgia’s brow furrowed, still confused apparently. It took her a moment before she even thought to wrap her arms around Jaz and return the embrace. Jaz sighed and pulled away just enough to look directly into Georgia’s eyes. 

“You’re amazing,” she said and finally got a smile from her girlfriend.

“You really think so?” Georgia asked.

Jaz reached up and caressed her cheek. “Yeah, I really do. I hope one day you see it, too, Georgie. Now, let’s have this breakfast, so I can get you to the bakery. You need to be there before the crowd shows up.” 

Georgia laughed and Jaz knew her girlfriend thought she was joking. But, she was very serious. She was certain Georgia’s bakery would be a hit. Her stuff was so good people would have to recommend it to friends and come back. It would be glorious when her shop took off. She only wished Georgia would be able to rub it in Allen’s stupid face.

Once Jaz dropped Georgia off and made sure everything was secure in the bakery, she went home. There were a few things she needed to get done before she had to get to her internship. Her parents were up and about already, much to her surprise.

“Geez, since when are you guys all early birds? Shouldn’t you be in bed for another hour?” Jaz asked. 

“Overtime,” her father grumbled around his cup of coffee. He and Maggie were in the kitchen. He sat at the table while Maggie moved around, making his lunch from what Jaz could tell.

Jaz shook her head. “May I never have overtime to have to be up and aware at this time.”

Her father scoffed. “You’ve got it worse. I’m just going for extra hours, but you have to drive your woman to work every morning for the rest of your life. So, welcome to this hour.” 

Jaz scratched her head as she realized he was correct. Whenever Georgia had work, she would have to be up and she would have to drive her. _Ah well_. It was worth it to see Georgia happy and living her dream. _I guess me and this hour are going to get better acquainted_.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” her father asked.

“I live here,” she answered with a smile. 

He snorted, but did not say anything. She went and hugged her mother, who kissed her cheek. Jaz chuckled as she pulled away.

“I’m not six, Mom,” Jaz complained. 

“Just for that, I’m not packing your lunch,” Maggie teased.

Jaz snorted. “My woman packed my lunch.”

Maggie smiled. “That’s very nice of her.”

Jaz only nodded and then retreated to her bedroom before her father or her mother said anything. By the time she came back down, her father was gone, but there was breakfast waiting. She sat down. 

“I know Georgia fed you before you left,” her mother commented as Jaz wolfed down a cheese omelet, hash browns, and more pastry than her mother would probably allow.

“She did,” Jaz confirmed, mouth full.

Maggie shook her head. “Don’t eat them all from your brother.” She grabbed the plate of pastries and pulled them away.

Jaz whimpered. “But, Mom!”

“You’re eating a second breakfast, don’t whine. You better get it in while you can. When you hit thirty, Georgia will be forcing you to exercise rather than looking the other way when you eat a second breakfast and I’ll be right with her,” her mother said, having the nerve to wag a finger at her.

Jaz wisely did not argue. She was surprised her mother allowed her to get away with a second breakfast now. For a moment, she imagined her life ten years from now with Georgia scolding her about her eating habits and Maggie backing her up because despite the rough start, she could already see the makings of teamwork there. She would be in trouble in the future, but it would be nice, especially if it meant her mother and her girlfriend really got along.

She was taken from her thoughts as her brother ambled into the kitchen, partially dressed. He had on cargo pants, but failed to put on a shirt. She did not care and did not say anything until he picked at some of her pastry.

“Hey! Ma saved, like, four for you!” she barked, glaring at him. He should know better. Messing with food in their house was a good way to lose a finger! 

“Why are you here, anyway? I know you have pastries at home,” Flint grumbled as he collapsed into a chair. Maggie slid a plate in front of him.

Jaz frowned. “Uh… this is my home, rock brain.”

Flint snorted, but he did not say anything. She scowled at him just for the hell of it. He was always trying to push her out of the house, ever since she began spending some nights over at Georgia’s place. He smirked at her, knowing he got to her even though she did not say anything.

“You think you’re so clever,” Jaz grumbled. 

Flint scoffed. “Yeah. My mom told me so.” He pointed behind him at Maggie as she moved about the kitchen.

Jaz waved him off. “Mom will tell us all sorts of lies because she birthed us.” 

“Yeah, like you live here. Those sorts of lies, right?” he chuckled.

She glared at him. “Mom!” she whined in a loud, nasally tone.

“That won’t work, little gem.” Maggie, this time wagging her finger at both of them. “Now, we all have work, so eat and let’s all get out of the house on time.” 

Jaz and Flint, being the immature grown-children they would always be when their mother was around, stuck their tongues out at each other. If their mother did not watch them with a keen eye, eggs would fly across the table. And so, Maggie kept a keen eye on them until their food was gone.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia smiled as she boxed up a cake for a customer and bid him farewell. Her eyes met Cocoa’s as they moved behind the counter together. Cocoa smiled at her.

“I have a good feeling about this,” Cocoa told her. 

Georgia nodded. “I hope you’re right. This has always been my dream.”

“And you’re damned good at it. I don’t think I’ve met anyone who bakes quite as well as you do. Where’d you learn?”

Georgia tittered a bit, just giddy from the good morning and maybe a little insane from last night. “At first from my dad, who loves to cook, and then from people at his restaurants and then experimenting on my own. I’m probably the only person in this day and age who searched high and low for a high school that offered home ec.” 

His mouth dropped open in an exaggerated manner. “Dear god, did you actually find one?” he asked, flabbergasted. It looked funny on him.

“It was hard.” She could not help grinning.

Cocoa laughed. “I can imagine. Finding this only school on Earth still offering home ec, did it involve magic? Was there a unicorn there, too? Maybe some pots of gold lying around — tell me you got me some, please!” 

She laughed with him, but it all dried up when her parents walked into the bakery. Her laughter got stuck in her throat and she feared she might choke on it. Cocoa noticed, if the concern in his eyes meant anything. Her stomach flipped.

“Mommy, Papa,” Georgia said, trying her best to keep her voice from quivering. 

“Georgia,” her father said. They looked around, taking in a few customers she had. He smiled and nodded at Cocoa. Cocoa smiled, too, and nodded back. They had met last night, so apparently they were all right with each other. 

“Hi,” she replied for lack of a better thing to say. _Damn it_. _Why am I so nervous? It’s clearly a good thing for them to be here. If they wanted to disown me, they’d just never speak to me or send an email to tell me_.

“Might we speak in private for a moment?” her father requested. 

Georgia glanced at Cocoa, who nodded. She let out long breath while motioning to the back. Her parents made their way behind the counter, her mother greeting the towering man with a smile, and followed her to the back. She took a deep breath as they all stepped out of sight.

“So, what brings you two by?” Georgia asked, rubbing her bicep. She had a feeling it was not for a cupcake like most people.

“We wanted to talk to you about last night,” her father began. He rubbed his clean-shaven jaw and glanced up at Tracey. She was a little taller than he was and she urged him on with a slight nod.

“What do you want to talk about?” she asked as if she did not know. Her heart thumped in her chest. _They’re not going to disown me. They wouldn’t come here to do that. They wouldn’t_. 

Her father opened his mouth, but closed it, like he did not know how to answer such a simple question. He blushed a little and looked to her mother again. Her mother sighed, nodded, and focused on Georgia.

“Well, we want to know what you think you’re doing with Jaz. We understand if you’re experimenting —” her mother said.

“Experimenting?” Georgia echoed, eyebrows curling up a little. _What the heck am I experimenting with? Maybe new recipes or something, but why would they want to talk about that?_

“It makes sense. You experimenting, I mean,” her mother continued, her face a little tense. It was like she was concentrating on something very hard. “You were with Allen through college, so you didn’t get a chance to do it when most people do.” 

Georgia could feel her forehead crease as her eyebrows drew in together now. “Experiment? With Jaz?” _They think I’m trying Jaz on or something? Messing around with her?_

“Who else?” her father asked. “You seem to have gotten caught up in her own experiment.”

Georgia shook her head. “Experiment?” she echoed once more. She felt like she missed something, like walking into the middle of a conversation. “You think Jaz is experimenting with me and I’m experimenting with her?”

“Of course,” her father said, as if it was obvious.

 _Of course what?_ Georgia was not sure what he meant. Who was experimenting with whom? Did they think same-sex relationships were not real? _Okay, well, this is news to me_. 

“You’ve never shown any inclination toward women. You were married, Georgia,” her mother reminded her.

“Yes, I was married, but people find out they’re gay a lot later on in life than I have. You do know that, right?” Georgia pointed out. 

“Yes, but again, you’ve never shown any inclination toward women,” her father repeated for her.

“I know, but that’s changed. And, no, I’m not saying I am gay, but I think might be,” Georgia stated. She certainly had been more aware of women since dating Jaz, but men still caught her attention, too. She assumed now she was bisexual, but she felt like she drifted more toward gay every day. There was just something about women that she could no longer ignore.

Her parents scoffed. “Come on, Georgia,” her father said. 

“We all know you’re not gay, dear. Now, there’s nothing wrong with it, but you’re not,” her mother insisted.

“If there’s nothing wrong with it why would you care if I’m gay or not?” Georgia countered.

“Because we want you to be true to yourself and we don’t want you to end up hurt again,” her father gently insisted. He reached out and rubbed her shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, but it made her feel like he was disappointed in her.

Georgia shook her head. “I am being true to myself, possibly for the first time in my life. Jaz helped me get here and I hurt her along the way, but she still helped me. If anyone should worry about getting hurt, it’s Jaz.” She had put Jaz through so much and yet the artist came back and helped her get to this point in her life. She was forever in Jaz’s debt, even if their relationship fizzled. 

Her mother gave her a soft, but patronizing smile. “Do you really think you could hurt Jaz with this? She’s experimenting just as much as you are more than likely. She’s practically a baby, Georgia.”

“She’s probably just trying to figure herself out,” her father added.

Georgia snorted and shook her head again. Her parents were so off base here and she did not even know where to begin with correcting them. She could understand why they thought she was experimenting, since she had never done anything like this before, but why did they think they knew Jaz? All they knew was what she told them and it had nothing to do with Jaz’s sexuality. 

“Jaz has known she likes girls since junior high,” Georgia told them, doing her best not to sound smug. Jaz was not experimenting in the least. In fact, the only thing that was experimental about them was the same as any other couple — trying to make things work.

Her father waved that off. “Be that as it may, you haven’t liked girls before and I doubt you like them now. Jaz is a college girl. I’m sure this is all fun for her.” 

Rubbing her forehead, Georgia blew out a huge breath. “You don’t know her.”

“Georgia, you know as well as anyone that doing something at eightteen doesn’t mean you’ll be doing it at twenty-five,” her mother said.

Georgia snorted and shook her head, a little frantic this time. “I’m not some fling for her!” She threw her hands out. “You have no idea what I put her through and yet she still wants to be with me. This isn’t some experiment or fling or whatever you think kids do.” Sometimes, she thought it was beyond a miracle that Jaz could possibly love her and she was not about to ruin that.

Her father scowled and her mother folded her arms across her chest. They both stared at her and she had to fight not to fidget. She was a grown woman. They could not tell her what to do or who she was. If they were not there to disown her, then she did not see any way for them to change her mind. Of course, she would _not_ tell them that.

There was so much she could not tell them, though, and she wished that was not the case. They would never understand her feelings for Jaz if they thought the whole relationship was an experiment. So, now she would just wait for them to say what they had to say and hope they left. Maybe if things went well with Jaz, then they would figure out on their own it was not an experiment, but a good and loving relationship that she had no plans to give up on. 

“Georgia, think about what you’re doing. You know this isn’t healthy,” her mother said.

“Being with a woman?” Georgia guessed, not totally understanding her mother. 

“This… _experiment_! You might think it’s real, but that’s because of the heartache from leaving Allen,” her mother explained, reaching out to hold Georgia’s wrist. “This isn’t healthy,” she insisted, pulling Georgia a little.

A little frown worked its way onto Georgia’s face and she wiggled her wrist away from her mother. “It’s not like that. I love Jaz and she loves me. I want you both to be happy for me, happy for _us_. I mean, she’s the reason I achieved all of this.” She motioned around to the bakery. “She pushed me and supported me and made me believe it was possible. Can’t you just be happy for me?”

Her father wrapped his arms around Georgia, pinning her arms to her side. Her mother caressed her face before coming in for a hug as well. For a moment, they just held her.

Georgia sighed, feeling loved, but there was something else. She could _feel_ they did not accept her relationship. _At least they don’t hate me_. She knew this was a poor thought to keep having, especially when she needed them to do more than not hate her. 

“Jaz has been so good for and to me,” Georgia told them.

“We know,” her mother replied. Of course they knew. She could not shut up about Jaz, after all. 

“I want you to be happy for me,” she repeated.

“We are happy for you. So happy for you.” Her father kissed her head.

Georgia knew that was not exactly the case. They were probably happy for her achievement, but her relationship was most definitely a sore point. She thought back to when she had first brought Allen to them. It was tense, as one would expect when parents met their daughter’s first serious boyfriend, but they had been overjoyed to find out she would marry him. She was not sure why, though. Yes, she had been smitten with him, but had he really won them over so much? 

“What do I have to do to make you see Jaz how you saw Allen?” she muttered before she realized what she was saying. Both of her parents drew back and studied her for a long moment.

“I don’t think you want that,” her father said grimly. 

Georgia’s face scrunched up. “What does that mean?” _What does he mean? They gave their blessing for us to get married_.

“We’ll let you get back to work,” her father said before her mouth could run away with her again.

Georgia sighed and could only nod. She would like to get back to work, like to forget her parents came here and messed with her mind, and just enjoy being in her business. So, there were hugs and farewells full of love and then Georgia was back where she belonged — behind the counter and giving a customer an apple turnover. 

“Everything okay?” Cocoa asked in a low tone.

Georgia gave him a bright smile. “Everything’s fine. They’re just congratulating me again on this place. You know, proud parents and all.”

Cocoa smiled back and nodded, but his eyes narrowed just a bit to let her know he was not completely buying her act. She just hoped he did not tell Jaz. She would tell Jaz, not wanting to keep anything from her, but she needed to be able to do it on her own time. She did not want Jaz breathing down her neck to know why her parents were up at the bakery. Hopefully, Cocoa could keep it to himself.

-8-8-8-8- 

Jaz smiled as Georgia groaned as she collapsed onto the couch. Two days into work and it was clear Georgia was worn out. But, there was a cute, dreamy smile on her face. 

“I get the feeling you’re not going to get up and make dinner,” Jaz commented, smiling to take any bite or demand from her words.

Georgia let out a little moan. “Too tired.”

“I figured. Want me to just order us something?” She wished she could cook at this point. She would love to be able to prepare a wonderful, congratulatory meal for her girlfriend. _I think I’ll have to start taking serious lessons from Mom_.

“Yes, please,” Georgia sighed contently.

Jaz chuckled. “I might have to learn to cook if this is how things are gonna be.”

Georgia only waved her off. Still, Jaz smiled. It was nice to see Georgia so happy, even if she was exhausted. She suspected Georgia would have to build up her stamina for the long work day that would come along with running her own business. Georgia basically went from zero to sixty in two seconds, going from housewife with tons of free time to businesswoman working almost twelve hours a day. 

Jaz ordered pizza and root beer. The thought of having pizza with Georgia made her grin; amazing that it all began with _pizza_. It was like old times, which seemed so long ago, but was barely a year and a half ago. With that out of the way, she went to join Georgia on the couch. She put Georgia’s feet in her lap and rubbed them without prompting. Georgia moaned.

“That feels nice,” the older woman mumbled, closing her eyes. A smile curled onto her lips. Jaz wanted to kiss her, but held off. 

Jaz chuckled a bit. “I should hope so. That’s why I’m doing it.”

Georgia purred. “When will the pizza get here?”

“You’ve got about twenty minutes to enjoy this foot rub before my hands will be too busy holding several slices of pizza to do this for you.” 

A deep chuckle escaped Georgia’s throat and she arched her back a little. “But, if I wait about two minutes those hands will be free again.”

Jaz laughed. “Since when did you become a smartass?” It was cute. 

Georgia just shook her head. She opened one eye, as if to check on Jaz, who smiled at her. The eye drifted shut again. Jaz busied her hands by continuing to rub Georgia’s feet. For a long time, she thought Georgia fell asleep.

“My parents came to the bakery today,” Georgia said out of the blue.

“It’s nice of them to visit,” Jaz replied. She had thought it was a little weird how they talked to everyone at the party except Georgia, but she could tell they were so proud of their little girl. Who could blame them? Georgia had done something so awesome, after all. 

Georgia frowned a little. “They think I’m experimenting with you.”

“Huh?” Jaz was not sure what else to say. She knew she heard right, but still, was there a proper response to that?

“They think I’m experimenting with you. I’m not sure if they think I’m just distrustful of men at the moment, sowing my wild oats, or confused, but they think I’m experimenting.” 

Jaz sighed. She had been a little afraid of this. The worse case scenario would have been Georgia’s parents hurting her, not physically, but disowning her or forcing her to break up with Jaz. Jaz could have prepared for those things. This, she was not sure what to do.

“Well… couldn’t we just prove them wrong?” Jaz proposed. 

“Prove them wrong?”

Jaz grinned. “Yeah, you don’t break up with me and I don’t break up with you and eventually they’ll know we’re the real deal.”

Georgia laughed and her eyes slid shut. Was that all of it? Jaz supposed so as she realized Georgia was asleep. Jaz would wake her up when the pizza arrived.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: more family, this time Jaz’s, and the work catches up with Georgia.


	4. Stirred

4: Stirred

Georgia yawned from behind the counter. She was tired, but in a very wonderful way. Her first week of business was coming to a close and she was worn out from working every day, being up early every day, taking very few breaks in between, but it was all worth it. She had so many customers and people were already coming back, remarking how they were addicted to something she had made. It gave her a feeling that she was certain was something akin to getting high. 

“I can’t believe it’s been a week already,” Cocoa commented as he began closing up shop. “How do you feel?” He went to wipe down the tables they had and put the chairs up.

Georgia laughed as she remembered she was supposed to wiping down the display counter. “You’re kidding, right? I feel ready to fall out, but fly at the same time. It’s incredible.” 

He chuckled a little. “You haven’t stopped smiling once this week.” He offered her a small smile, as if mimicking her.

Georgia only smiled back. They both knew there was one time when she stopped smiling, but he had been polite enough not to bring her parents up again. She had not heard from them since they popped in days ago. This was not unusual. She tended to hear from her parents maybe once a week. She would worry if they suddenly called more often or stopped by again.

“You know, if you hired a couple of other people part-time, you could be open on weekends, too,” Cocoa said. 

“You trying to kill me already?” Georgia said with a grin. Her feet throbbed at the idea of the shop being open more often. “I’m already wondering how crazy I was to do this and it’s only been five days.” 

He laughed and waved her off. “You’re doing fine. You’ll be fine.”

“Thanks.” 

“If you want to take your mind off of it, me and my wacky crew were thinking about going bowling.”

“Jaz didn’t say anything,” she realized.

“I doubt she even knows. This was something me and Peach were just kicking around last night. I think he mentioned it to Mitch, but that’s about as far it’s gone. You know how we plan… or don’t plan. It’s kinda a plan…” His brow furrowed as he tried to put his crew into words. There were no words for them, though, which was one of the loveable things about them. 

“I know how you guys are.” She had learned. All of them very smart and capable college students who could not organize their way out of a paper bag. “I don’t think I’m up for bowling this weekend, though. I just want to fall into bed and sleep until five in the morning on Monday.”

There was another laugh as he put the last chair up. “I get what you mean. Jaz must love this. She gets to take care of you and everything.”

“If anything, she’s enjoying getting to eat fast food every night. I’ve been too tired to cook.” Glancing away, she scratched the top of her head. _I really need to cook sometime this weekend_. 

Cocoa missed her slightly anxious moment and chuckled more. “Dear God, tell me she hasn’t tried. I’ve seen her burn water!”

Georgia actually guffawed from this. “Burn water? You’re so silly.”

“If it was possible, she would do it. But, she likes taking care of you. It makes her think she’s an adult, which is something we all like to pretend being every now and then,” he replied with a mischievous grin.

“It happens to the best of us.” There were times when she felt like she had only been pretending to be an adult. She definitely now had a better understanding of it than when she was with Allen. But, then again, she had a better understanding of the basic world around her now than when she was with Allen.

Cocoa smiled and nodded. They finished cleaning up and then he was gone. Minutes later, Jaz showed up. Georgia locked the bakery up and then they got into her car. Georgia sighed, happy to be sitting down. She could practically hear her feet saying, “thank you.” Even though she had been able to sit at the bakery, there was something about being able to just chill and not worry and wonder where the customers were.

“I can’t wait to go home. I think I’ll just fall into bed,” Georgia said. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around a pillow and sleep until the weekend was over.

“How about before that we go to my house?” Jaz offered. 

“Your house?” Georgia did her best to not hiss the words. Her muscles tensed and once more she wondered why Jaz did not think of the condo as “home.”

“Yeah, let’s go. Mom probably cooked. This way I don’t have to stuff you with burgers again tonight,” Jaz explained.

Georgia’s brow wrinkled as her eyebrows drew in together. “I could cook.” It would have to be something that took no more than fifteen minutes, but she could cook.

“But, you don’t need to. I know you’re tired and my mom will feed us. Plus, the family always likes to see you and they haven’t seen you since the party, so it works out for all of us. You get a real meal until I can figure out how to turn on the stove without setting the entire block on fire.” Jaz laughed, but it sounded a bit forced. 

Georgia gave her girlfriend a sidelong glance. Jaz just wanted to take care of her, she reminded herself. Jaz wanted to be there for her and she wanted to be there for Jaz, but also wanted to _let_ Jaz be there for her. Last time, she fought against Jaz and fought against those affections and that led to the ruin of them both. She would not allow things to come to that once more.

“Let’s go and see your family,” Georgia said. She just hoped she could stay awake for the visit.

“Okay. We can make it quick, just eating and everything, because I know you want to sleep in your bed and you probably want to sleep a lot later than my house would let you.”

Georgia nodded and smiled in appreciation. She did not like the idea of sleeping over Jaz’s house, even now. It just seemed so… out of place. They were not her family in the same sense that they were Jaz’s family or in the sense that Jaz was her family. But, to say that would insult Jaz and she had no desire to do that. 

“Do you know what your mother is making?” Georgia asked.

“Not fast food burgers or tacos.”

Georgia chuckled, even though it was clear Jaz felt guilty for not being able to cook. Georgia wanted to get used to working, so she could cook for Jaz. She did not want one of the reasons Jaz fell in love with her to fall to the wayside. 

The ride was short to Jaz’s house. The sun was still in the air, but the lights were on in the house. They entered to Jeremy barking at Flint about the lights being on.

“Have you ever tried putting together a model by the light of the sun?” Flint huffed.

“This is why these kids need to pay rent!” Jeremy threw his hands up, but he could not stop the smile on his face. They caught a glimpse of him marching into his bedroom. “Hi, Georgia,” he greeted her.

“I don’t even rate a hi?” Jaz huffed. “I’m not the one using all the light this time!”

“You’re also not paying rent, just like the older freeloader,” Jeremy pointed out with a smirk. It was hard to tell sometimes if he was serious or not. Georgia could not figure out if he was playing with Flint and Jaz or he seriously wanted them to move out of the house. 

“Mom! Dad’s picking on me!” Jaz said, stomping her foot like a little kid.

“Me, too!” Flint chimed in from a space on the living room floor. 

“I swear, I’ll send all of you to your rooms if you don’t stop,” Maggie said from the kitchen.

“I’m already in my room,” Jeremy replied. 

“Hi, Maggie,” Georgia called, just to announce her presence. She knew that would not stop the Hall family from behaving as they usually did.

“Hello, dear. Please, watch the children before they drive their father crazy,” Maggie requested. 

Georgia laughed a bit as Jaz led her to the sofa, even though she knew where it was. But, Jaz was chivalrous in a lot of ways and Georgia enjoyed that about her. Georgia was comfortable enough to sit on her own, even though part of her just wanted to curl into Jaz’s long form and sleep. Flint nodded his greeting and turned his attention back to a model car he was working on. Jaz went to her brother and slapped him in the head.

“Hey!” Flint huffed. “You gonna make me mess it up!”

Jaz blew a raspberry at him. “Now you know how I feel when I’m drawing and purposely tap the pencil!”

Flint just growled and glared at Jaz. She made a face at him. Georgia reached out and grabbed Jaz’s hand, distracting her from Flint. Jaz turned to Georgia and then flopped down next to her. 

“I didn’t know you built models,” Georgia said.

Flint grinned. “Oh, yeah, you thought Jaz-butt here was the only artist amongst us? That would be sad indeed.”

Jaz snorted. “So, building models is an art now? It would’ve been better for you to say I’m not the only one who’s good with my hands.” Georgia groaned and hid her face in her palm for a moment. 

Flint laughed hard. “It crossed my mind, but I had the good manners to not say it. I guess I’m the one from us who had manners. George, I dare say you’re with the wrong Hall kid.” He put his chin in the air.

Georgia only laughed and then leaned against Jaz. She closed her eyes, wanting to rest for a moment. She was asleep within seconds.

-8-8-8-8- 

Jaz ran her fingers through Georgia’s hair as she slept. Georgia had such soft, wonderful hair. A smile settled on Jaz’s face as she looked down at Georgia, noticing how peaceful she looked. She just wanted to pull Georgia into her lap and cradle her as she slept, but that was definitely not something to do while her entire family was home. Flint would never let her hear the end of it.

Flint glanced up from his model and studied her for a second. “Work is kicking her ass, huh?” 

“Yeah, but she’s loving every second of it,” Jaz replied.

“I bet. Makes me want to open an auto shop.” 

Jaz snorted. “Oh, please. If you had to run something, you’d run it into the ground the first month in. You can’t even turn off the lights in the daylight.” She motioned around the room with her index finger.

“It’s not even daylight. It’s like twilight.” He motioned out the window. “That’s like dusk light.” 

“Dusk light?” Jaz rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Dusk light.”

He glared. “It’s legit.”

She snorted, but their bickering was interrupted by the call to the dinner. Jeremy stepped out of the room and gave them both “the look.” They glanced at each other. 

“No monkey business,” they both mouthed as Jeremy said the words.

“What is monkey business, anyway? Eating bananas?” Flint remarked. 

“Flinging poo at each other,” Jaz chimed in.

“Cut it out, both of you,” their father growled and gave them a stern glare.

And like two chastised children, they looked at the floor, but snickered. Flint trotted off for the kitchen while Jaz gently awoke Georgia. Georgia moaned and blinked. 

“Dinner time,” Jaz whispered, brushing back Georgia’s hair.

Georgia only made a noise, but her stomach growled. Jaz chuckled, not used to hearing Georgia’s hunger. She helped Georgia up and held her close. 

“Come on, food will do you well. You can eat, then I’ll take you home and you can have a nice bath before you go to bed,” Jaz said.

Georgia smiled. “Oh, that sounds nice.” She still seemed a little dazed and she was so cute. 

Jaz grinned and led Georgia into the kitchen. Her parents smiled at them as Jaz eased Georgia into her usual chair. Jaz sat down next to her.

“Poor dear,” Maggie said. “Is the bakery treating you well despite wearing you out?” 

“I love it,” Georgia answered with a dazed smile.

“It’s got to be quite a thing to run your own business,” Jeremy said. 

“It’s not just running my own business. I mean, I doubt I’d feel this way if I ran a convenience store or a sporting goods shop or something. I love baking and cooking so much and I’ve always dreamed of having a bakery,” Georgia replied.

Jeremy nodded. “It’s good to have dreams. Best to achieve them, I imagine.”

Georgia did not say anything. Silently, Jaz admitted to herself that her father kind of made things awkward. She did not say anything, though. She and Flint had already tested him enough. It would not do her any good to be sent to her room in front of Georgia. How unattractive would that be? 

With the pause in conversation, they all turned their attention to dinner. Lamb with rice, peppers, and little potatoes. Georgia ate heartly, which was good. Jaz smiled at the sight, even though her stomach dropped a little. She wished she could feed Georgia so well on her own. The pizza, burgers, and tacos were fun for every once and while, but that was not Georgia. Hell, that was not her. The difference being she had Georgia and her mother to feed her while Georgia just had her, someone who could not cook for her life. Never before had she realized how uneven this was.

“So, Georgia, did you have a good week?” Maggie asked. 

Georgia nodded. “Better than expected. I mean, there are long periods of time when Cocoa and I sit there with no one coming in, but people do come in eventually and stuff happens and — it’s so _amazing_. We already have repeat customers and more than once someone has come in telling us someone else told them about the place. People have already come in, talking about their favorites. I mean, people have favorites of things I made. It’s just so amazing.” She laughed and let out a long breath.

“Hey, I have favorites,” Jaz commented. “Don’t I count for nothing?” 

Flint gave her a deadpan expression. “No. Duh.”

“You two,” Jeremy sighed.

Flint and Jaz gave their father a little apologetic look. They then turned to each other, silently agreeing to leave their father alone for a little while. Jeremy was a good sport, but he had a limit. 

“That’s good. I hope it keeps up for you. You look happy, like you’re glowing,” Maggie said, still speaking to Georgia.

“I feel giddy. It’s almost like being high,” Georgia laughed and then sobered up immediately. “Um… not that I know anything about getting high.” 

“Giving you a step above those two,” Jeremy said, motioning to his children.

“Dad!” Jaz said and then looked at Georgia, who gave her a glare. Jaz let out an uncomfortable chuckle. “I was a stupid kid! It was years ago!” 

“It was two years ago,” Maggie chimed in.

“But, to be fair, it was mostly her brother’s fault. Wasn’t it, Flint?” Jeremy stared at Flint from across the table.

Flint chuckled and looked around and came up with a bunch of unfinished excuses. Jaz laughed while Georgia turned her attention back to the food. Georgia did not even give an indication she wanted Jaz to explain about getting high. Georgia just ate her dinner. She actually finished first, which said a lot when sitting at a table with the Hall family. Even Maggie put away food quickly, liking to be able to move on to other activities. 

“Georgia, you look ready to fall asleep at the table,” Maggie commented.

Jaz glanced over to see it was true. “I guess it’s time to get her home.” Georgia’s eyes were barely open and she was slumped over in her seat. 

“You should just stay. The trip to your room is lot shorter than the trip to her house,” Maggie pointed out.

This got Georgia’s attention. “No,” she practically moaned. “My bed…” 

Jaz smiled a little. “She wants to sleep in her bed. I promised her she’d get to go home and take a hot bath, not that I think she’ll be doing that.” Georgia might drown in the tub considering she could not even stay awake at the table. Jaz could not have that. “Still, I think she’s earned a queen-sized bed instead of full-sized one.”

“Or less considering the amount of space you take up,” Flint remarked. 

Jaz rolled her eyes, but she did not say anything. Instead, she bid her family farewell and picked Georgia up. Georgia gave a mumbled farewell of her own.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Maggie pressed as she walked them to the door. 

“It’s all right, Mom. I’m the one driving and I’m wide awake,” Jaz replied.

“Leave her be, Maggie,” Jeremy called, waving his wife into the living room.

Jaz flashed her father a smile as thanks. He brushed it off and made a face at her. She cared Georgia out to the car and secured her in the seat. Georgia barely moved throughout the whole process.

Georgia remained asleep in the car while Jaz drove. _Maybe we should’ve just stayed at the house._ Georgie would not have noticed since she would have been asleep. But, then Georgia would have woken up and found herself in her street clothes and figured out she had gone to bed without a shower and she would have been beyond upset. Besides, Jaz had said she would do something and so she would do it.

 _If I’m going to take care of Georgia, I have to keep my word above all, but I should make sure she’s comfortable whenever possible_. She doubted Georgia would have been more comfortable at her house than at the condo, or in Jaz’s bed rather than her own bed. Georgia deserved to have everything she wanted after making it through a full work week.

“Come on, baby,” Jaz cooed as she helped Georgia out of the car.

Georgia grunted and leaned against her. Jaz had no problem supporting Georgia’s weight and helping her into the house. She put Georgia down on the couch. 

“Georgie, you want a shower or do you want to just get into bed?” Jaz asked.

Georgia shook her head and blinked several times, trying to wake up. “I need a shower, even if it’s only for a couple of minutes. The day… it’s been long.” 

Jaz nodded, understanding the grime of the day bothered Georgia. So, she went and prepared the shower for Georgia, who managed to get in on her own. Jaz had to hold in a laugh, though, when Georgia collapsed naked into bed, smiling in her sleep.

“We should all be so happy,” Jaz muttered as she covered her girlfriend.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia went to bed early and woke up late… well, late for the week. The first thing she noticed was that she was naked. She remembered taking a shower last night and that was about it.

“I fell asleep naked,” she realized in a low voice. While she had never done that before, she did not mind. It was not like Jaz had never seen her nude before.

Hopping out of bed, she put on pajamas and checked the time. She was up late for even before she had the bakery. _I was exhausted_. She was still up before Jaz, which was good. It gave her a chance to make a real breakfast. She doubted she would be cooking during the week for a while, not until she adjusted to her new schedule anyway, but she would be able to give Jaz real meals over the weekend. They would also be able to spend time together without her nodding off.

While making her way around the kitchen, she was interrupted for a moment by her cell phone. Her phone was plugged in the same place it always was, but she had no recollection of charging it. A smile settled on her face. She knew Jaz had done it. 

“She does take good care of me,” Georgia murmured. She would need to tell Jaz that, so Jaz understood she was doing their relationship good. Grabbing the phone, she saw it was her father calling. “Hello, Papa.”

“Good morning, Georgia. I thought you might still be asleep. I called earlier, but you didn’t answer.”

“No, I just woke up. You never told me running my own business would be so exhausting,” she joked. Of course, he had warned her of this since she expressed a desire to own a bakery back when she was a young teenager. 

He chuckled. “I’m very sure I did.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’d remember.”

He laughed more and she smiled. It was nice to be able to joke with him. She hoped that meant he and her mother had come to terms with her relationship. Or, at the very least, decided to respect her decision.

"Will I ever get used to the schedule?" she asked, if only to keep the conversation going. She was certain she would eventually get used to the schedule and make it through the week without feeling like she needed to sleep through the whole day. She was lucky Jaz was a night person, so at least today she woke up before the artist.

"I'm sure you will. I'm also glad you started before you had a family. I mean, before you came along I was already in the restaurant business, and yet I still was away more than I liked or out longer than I liked. Hopefully, by the time you have children of your own, you'll be settled in," he replied. 

Children. Georgia had always considered she would have children one day, or at least one child. But, that was when she was with Allen and thought she would be a part of this little suburban dream, like her friends. She would have to speak with Jaz eventually to see if she needed to re-evaluate anything in her plan.

"I'm sure I have time, Papa," she said. 

"Yes, you're young."

Georgia moved back into the kitchen to get things going. There was no telling when Jaz might wake up or how long her father might be on the phone with her. She wanted to talk to her father and get breakfast done. This was something she had done many times in her life, so it was not much of a problem.

"Do you have any plans today, Georgia?" her father asked. 

"Not really, no," she answered. She had hoped to just spend the day on the couch with Jaz, watching movies. Since Jaz had brought home fast food for the entire week, it reminded her of when they had first met and spent time together. She had been so happy and calm back then. She wanted that time back.

“Do you think you could have lunch with me and your mother?”

“That doesn't sound like a great burden,” she replied with a laugh. Perhaps she could use the time to help them understand why being with Jaz was not something they should have a problem with. 

“That’s good to know. Is there some place you prefer or might we pick the place?”

“You can pick. Text me where and the exact time, okay?” 

“Of course. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Papa.”

They disconnected the call. For a moment, Georgia wondered if she could bring Jaz, but decided against it. She did not want to force Jaz on her parents if they were not ready for her. That would only do long term damage to what she hoped would eventually be an amicable relationship. No reason to rock the boat. When her parents were comfortable with Jaz, they would undoubtedly invite her along.

“Well, we’ll have this morning and the evening to hang out,” Georgia figured. 

She could go see her parents and then spent the rest of the day with Jaz. But, before all of that, she needed to finish breakfast. As soon as she started plating items, Jaz stumbled out to the counter. Georgia smiled at the sight and kissed Jaz as she eased a plate in front of her girlfriend.

“Thanks,” Jaz mumbled, rubbing her eyes. 

“You still sleepy?” Georgia asked.

“I don’t see why. You’re the one on your feet all day. Why should I be sleepy?” Jaz yawned. 

“You’re the one waking up to drive me to work. You have to be up early and I doubt you go back to sleep after you drop me off. So, you’re entitled to be sleepy. You want to go back to bed after you eat?” Georgia proposed. They could cuddle in bed. If Jaz did fall back to sleep, she could read until Jaz woke up.

“No, I don’t want to go to bed. I want to hang out with you.” 

“We can hang out in bed.”

Jaz chuckled. “If we go back to bed, we’re not going to be hanging out.” 

Georgia laughed as well while pulling up across from Jaz. “I don’t think either of us have the energy for that.”

“Nah. You’re right. I am all for lying on the couch, though. Can we do that?” A hopeful, but still sleepy smile settled onto Jaz’s face.

“Yes, we can do that, but only for a couple of hours. I have to meet my parents for lunch.” 

Jaz smiled a little. “You’re going to lunch with your parents? That’s good.”

“Yes, I agree.” Well, she hoped it was good anyway.

Georgia decided against worrying it. She would view it as a good thing and just enjoy the morning with her sweetheart. So, they ate breakfast together and then cuddled together on the couch. She was not surprised when Jaz fell asleep within a half-hour of watching a movie.

Georgia sighed as Jaz ended up in her lap. She gently scratched Jaz’s scalp. Jaz liked it… as long as she did not do it right after Jaz got her hair done anyway. Jaz’s light snoring settled Georgia and she turned the television off, just enjoying the atmosphere. Eventually, she had to get up to get ready for lunch. 

She dressed in some casual clothing and brushed her hair back. Gathering her purse, she was ready to go. She went back to the couch and leaned down, giving her sleeping girlfriend a kiss goodbye.

“Have a good sleep, baby,” Georgia whispered and she was about to exit the apartment, but Jaz woke up. 

“Wait,” Jaz called groggily from the sofa. Sitting up, she rubbed her eye and then squinted. “I’ll drive you.”

Georgia snickered. “Drive me? You can barely see me.”

Jaz stretched and let out a long yawn. “See just fine. Gimme a sec…” Stumbling off the couch, she managed to make it to the bedroom without falling over. It was quite a feat! 

Georgia went to the door and leaned on the doorjamb. She just watched Jaz’s dazed wandering about the room. Poor girl could not even remember what drawer was hers in the dresser. She kept going through Georgia’s t-shirts and staring at the shirts with an intense look on her face, confused as to why none of the clothes were hers. And then it hit Georgia, out of five drawers, Jaz only had one. Jaz barely had enough clothes here to fit in a single drawer. 

 _Is she ever going to even unofficially move in?_ Well, more unofficial than she already did. Jaz spent many days and nights at the condo, but went home for real clothes and every now and then meals. No matter how good Georgia cooked, Jaz longed for her mother’s cooking. Georgia could not do much about that.

“Jaz, baby, top drawer,” Georgia helped.

Jaz grumbled something that might have been thanks or a curse to summon demons, Georgia would probably never figure out which. But, Jaz managed to slide into some sweatpants. Shaking her head and rubbing her face, Jaz looked a little more aware. 

“Okay, ready to drive,” Jaz said.

Georgia chuckled a bit. “I hope so. I don’t think either of us have the time for a hospital visit.”

Jaz laughed. She was not as dazed as she seemed and they made it to the restaurant with little problem. Georgia turned to Jaz as she pulled up to the curb. 

“Thank you so much, sweetheart,” Georgia said.

“My pleasure. Call me when you’re ready to go, okay?” Jaz replied. 

“You know I can take the bus,” Georgia reminded her lover.

“You could, but I could also come get you. I don’t have anything better to do with my day, so just call me, okay?”

Georgia nodded. Leaning over, she gave Jaz a little peck on the lips and then jumped out of the car. Jaz drove off while Georgia went to find her parents. It was not hard. 

“Papa. Mommy,” Georgia greeted them as she approached their table. John and Tracy rose to their feet.

“Georgia,” her mother said, rising to hug her. Her father was next in line. They all smiled. 

“It’s good to see you both again,” Georgia said. This was the truth. She hoped it would go better than before.

“Did you have any trouble getting here? I know the buses run poorly on the weekend,” her father commented. 

“Jaz drove me,” she answered, doing her best to sound as casual as possible. She wanted them to get used to hearing the name and realizing this was more than just her friend now.

Her parents both grunted, which she was not used to. They said what was on their minds without indistinguishable noises in between. But, they did not say anything about Jaz and just moved onto the next thing. 

“We haven’t been here in a while,” Tracy commented.

“Altogether, no,” Georgia agreed. 

John arched an interested eyebrow. “Have you been here recently?”

Georgia shook her head. “No, not really. I haven’t had time and until recently I didn’t have the money for this place.”

“Yeah, I remember what it was like to be young and first starting out,” John said with a soft smile. “Of course, your mother was there, supporting me all the way through.” 

Georgia was about to pipe in that she had Jaz, supporting her, but she did not get a chance. A guy ambled over to their table. At first, Georgia thought he would go on his way, but then he addressed her parents.

“Hello, sorry I’m late,” he apologized, looking at John and Tracy.

“It’s fine. We haven’t even ordered yet,” John replied. He motioned to the seat next to her and the stranger sat down right by her. Georgia moved over a little, needing more space between her and this random guy from what she could tell. 

“What’s going on?” Georgia asked, eyes focused on her parents. “I thought this was a lunch between us.” _Please don’t let this be more than that_.

“We asked Mark to join us,” her father vaguely explained, like it was no big deal. 

“Why?” she pressed.

“Georgia,” her mother sighed, like this was somehow exhausting for her. 

“No, Mommy, what’s going on?” Georgia looked between all three of them. Poor Mark, whoever the hell he was, looked genuinely confused, but Georgia did not care about that right now. She needed to know her parents were not seriously openly disrespecting her relationship by trying to set her up with some guy.

“It’s nothing, Georgia.” Tracy waved it off. 

“We just wanted Mark to have lunch with us, too,” her father said.

“Bullshit,” Georgia hissed and her parents gasped. “Tell me the truth or I’m leaving right now.” She already knew what this was, but lying to her face only made it worse. Her stomach twisted and she had to actually repress the urge to throw up.

“Georgia,” John began in a scolding tone. 

“No, Papa. I’m deadly serious. What’s going on?” Georgia demanded, glaring at her parents in a manner she never thought possible.

“It’s nothing to cause a scene over,” Tracy tried to assure her, trying to settle her with a flat hand gesture. 

“I’m not causing the scene. I showed up here thinking I’d be having lunch with my parents only to find out they lured me here under false pretenses to what appears to be to introduce me to a man.” Georgia rose to her feet. “Well, that’s unnecessary.” She turned to Mark. “I don’t know what my parents told you, but I’m already in a committed relationship. They just seem to have a problem that Jaz is a woman.”

Mark gasped while her father glared at her. “Georgia,” John warned her.

“What? You don’t want the restaurant to know I’m dating a woman? I’m not ashamed.” She was not. She had been fearful it would cost her precious relationships, like the one between her and her parents, but this was who she was now. They had to learn to accept it.

“Nothing of the sort, Georgia,” her father insisted. Maybe was trying to save face or maybe he spoke the truth. It could be this was more than Jaz being a woman. She was a young woman.

“Georgia, sit down,” her mother ordered her like she was a child. “Mark came out of his way to be here to meet you. Sit and talk to him. He’s a very successful loan officer for our bank.”

“Well, I’m sorry for him coming all this way and I don’t want to know his biography.” Georgia looked over at Mark. “Mark, this is nothing against you. I’m just very happy where I am now and I wouldn’t change it for the world. So, if you’ll all excuse me, I have some happiness to get back to. Mommy, Papa, call me when you grow up,” Georgia said and she marched out of the restaurant with her head held high… somehow. Through it all, she was surprised she had not vomited.

Once she was outside, she took a deep breath, which only made her feel lightheaded. She needed to sit down. Moving down the street, she found a bus stop with a bench. It would do.

She had to take several breaths before she could even contemplate what had just happened and could hardly make sense of it. With her mind swirling and her stomach in knots, she reached into her purse and pulled her cell phone. She did not remember calling Jaz, but within minutes, she pulled up in her car. Georgia did not recall getting in, but she must have because she ended up back home with Jaz. 

-8-8-8-8-

“What happened?” Jaz asked, driving home.

Georgia stared blankly out of the window. Jaz was not sure Georgia even heard her. Hell, for a moment, she feared Georgia might not have a clue where she was. _What the hell happened to her? She was barely in there for five minutes, so how can she be so spooked?_  

Jaz had barely been down the block when Georgia called her to come back. She did not know what to think when she picked Georgia up from the bus stop instead of in front of the restaurant. Obviously lunch had not gone well, but Jaz was not sure what could have gone so wrong so quickly. 

“Georgie,” Jaz said again. She still did not get an answer, which made her heart beat just a little faster. Eventually, it felt like her heart was pounding in her ears and she thought it might leap out of her chest into her throat. Every few minutes, she tried again until she pulled up to the condo. “Georgia.”

“Hmm?” Georgia inquired, her voice extremely distant, like she actually did not know where she was.

“What happened? I keep asking and you haven’t said a word. I know you didn’t have lunch because you weren’t in there long enough to even have tea. So, what happened?”

Georgia just shook her head. Jaz did not press the issue and just helped her dazed girlfriend into the house. She sat Georgia down on the sofa. Georgia sat there, staring ahead, rubbing her forehead. Jaz made some tea and then sat down with Georgia, pulling the older woman to her and holding her close.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Jaz whispered. 

“I will. I just can’t make sense of it right now. Hold me?” Georgia requested.

“I am and I always will,” Jaz promised.

Georgia sighed against her. “I think my parents tried to set me up on a date. With a guy.”

Jaz stiffened for a moment, but forced herself to relax. She did not want to freak Georgia out any more than she was. But, still. That was huge. _Son of a bitch!_

“So, what happened?” Jaz asked.

“I caused a scene and left. I don’t understand it, though. I don’t get what just happened,” Georgia said.

“You don’t have to get it or understand it right now. Process it as best you can. I’ll be here,” Jaz replied.

Georgia nodded and she cuddled closer. It was all Jaz needed. Hopefully, she would be all Georgia needed.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the couple goes on a date.


	5. A Pinch of Sugar

5: A Pinch of Sugar

Jaz sighed as she settled her back against the head of the bed. Georgia was cuddled against her, sleeping. Georgia barely had the energy to get out of her clothes and as soon as she hit the bed, she had fallen asleep. She managed to find Jaz’s body in her sleep and seemed determined to stay right where she was. Jaz did not mind.

“I can’t believe her parents tried to introduce her to a guy,” Jaz muttered. Georgia told her the whole story when they got in. She had tried to convince Georgia it was not a huge thing and she might have misinterpreted the situation, but underneath it all, she believed Georgia was right.

She should not be surprised, really, or even offended. She already knew Georgia’s parents did not like her. But, she could have dealt with that if they did not like her for who she was. Instead, they just seemed to have a problem that she was a woman. Her friends would say something playfully hurtful like, “but, there are so many other things to dislike about Jaz. Why go for the one she has no control over?” And, Jaz felt the same way.

While she had never had a serious girlfriend, she had a few girlfriends in high school. She had met a couple of pairs of parents in her day. She was not generally a fan favorite. Apparently, she came off as immature, which she was. She was a teenager for crying out loud! It was not like she had to worry about bills or kids or a career or anything. She was just young and had fun. Parents did not like that… except for her own anyway. Her parents loved her of course.

But, despite the fact that parents did not like her, none of them tried to introduce their daughters to boys to get them away from her… well, none that she knew of anyway. It was strange. They all seemed to accept the sexuality piece of it, they just did not like _her_.

She supposed some of them probably hoped it was just a phase and they would let their little girls grow out of it. A couple of times, they were right, but again, they never tried to introduce their daughters to guys. It hurt even more since Georgia was a grown woman.

If the parents of teenagers could handle it, why the hell could parents of a grown woman _not_ handle it? Especially since they thought Georgia was just experimenting anyway. Why not let the experiment run its course? Why try to force her to go on a date with some guy?

She did not understand, but it made some sense. _Georgia’s parents are probably overbearing, which is why she’s so… well, her_. She did not like to think negative things about Georgia, but her love was a bit of a doormat. Her parents probably had something to do with that. Overall, they did a good job with Georgia, but Jaz was willing to bet it was because they were strict and forced Georgia into a lot of things she may or may not have wanted as a child.

“Which is probably normal parent behavior, but trying to set up a date for your daughter already in a relationship is way overboard,” Jaz figured.

Jaz looked down at Georgia and ran her fingers through Georgia’s hair. It was soft and silky. _Sort of like George herself_. Georgia’s parents made Georgia who she was and Jaz loved them for it, loved Georgia for it. She had to do something to get Georgia’s parents to see she was what Georgia needed.

“But, what can I do?” Jaz muttered, rubbing her forehead in thought. _Well, maybe first you should find out what they don’t like about you that you can change. I mean, not like you can wake up tomorrow and be a guy_. Of course, even if she could, she had very little desire to change her sex. _Wait, is it any more healthy to want to change myself? I mean, I like me_.

Glancing down, she looked at Georgia. Georgia liked her. So, yeah, why should she have to change? Maybe it was the parents who had to change. Maybe they were used to people, even Georgia, doing what they expected. Well, now, they would have to deal with it.

“Is Georgia going to see it that way, though?” Jaz was not sure.

Georgia was different from the woman she first met, but she doubted even this new Georgia would think her parents needed to change. She might disobey them and keep seeing Jaz, but she could not see much more than that happening. Maybe that was good enough. Maybe with time they would grow to like her. She was a pretty good influence on Georgia, after all.

“Yeah, it’ll probably be okay,” Jaz decided. Of course, she hoped this stupid idea did not turn out to truly be a stupid idea; it would end up being the _mother_ of all idiotic ideas. _Nah, my stupid ideas usually work out. It’ll be fine_.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz handled dinner, ordering pizza. Georgia did not mind it. She was too worn out to cook — too tired to even think about cooking. Jaz felt a little guilty, but Georgia seemed happy with the pizza, so she did not let it eat away at her.

They ate in the living room with the television on, watching some movie they had never heard of. Georgia sipped a lemonade while Jaz gulped some cola. It was nice and quiet. Something about just sitting there with Georgia and simply eating pizza always made Jaz feel at peace. She hoped Georgia felt the same way.

“Hey, what if we go on a date tomorrow?” Jaz proposed. She wanted to make sure Georgia knew she was special to Jaz, so she should take her out more often.

Georgia’s brow furrowed, as if this was something she had never heard of. “Your friends going mini-golfing or something?” 

Jaz laughed, even though internally she cringed as she realized that was kind of bad. _I have to take Georgie out more often if she thinks “date” means hanging out with my friends_.  “No, nothing like that. I mean, a real date. We haven’t been on one in a while.”

Georgia was quiet for a long while. “Uh…” They did not have a good history of dates.

Jaz gave her a grin. “Hey, we were good the last time we went out. We can’t just avoid going out to real places because we used to screw it up.”

“Not ‘we.’ _Me_.” Georgia sighed and pointed to herself with both hands. “ _I_ used to screw up our dates. I was jealous and paranoid.”

“With good reason. Well, for the second part, anyway. But, my point is that we’re different now and our dates should go differently.” Jaz truly believed that. There was no reason for Georgia to look over her shoulder since she was no longer married. Added to that, she felt more confident in herself and better understood Jaz’s feelings for her, so she was less likely to accuse Jaz of flirting. But, just to be safe, they might need to skip any Greek restaurants, even though those were Jaz’s favorite.

Georgia rubbed her chin. “I guess.” Her voice was small.

Jaz put down her slice, sitting the plate on the coffee table. She put an arm around Georgia’s shoulder, pulling her close. Georgia wasted no time curling into her. Jaz inhaled deeply and just reveled in Georgia’s closeness for a moment.

“I want us to go on dates, Georgia. We’re girlfriends, right?” Jaz pointed out, caressing Georgia’s bicep.

Georgia had an arm around Jaz’s waist and ran her fingers along Jaz’s side. “Of course.”

“Well, girlfriends go on dates. I know we don’t have many fond memories as far as dates go, but I want us to have them and I know you do, too. You don’t want to remember all of the bad times or pretend they don’t exist. I mean, they got us here, you know?”

Georgia nodded. “This is true.”

“Yeah, so let’s not let it hold us up. You pick a place and we’ll go and have a good time. I’ll eat way too fast and then eat half your meal, too. We’ll split dessert,” Jaz remarked with a laugh.

Georgia scoffed. “We’ll order three because you’ll eat yours, half of mine, and want more.”

Jaz chuckled because that was very true. “Okay, fine. But, splitting a dessert would’ve been way more romantic.”

“But, definitely would’ve left me hungry.” Georgia teased her by tapping the end of Jaz’s nose. “I don’t see why we can’t go out tomorrow. Can we do it early? I’d like to go to bed early.”

“Of course. Pick the time and the place and I’ll make it happen.”

Georgia smiled and Jaz was pleased with herself. A date would do them both good. The change of atmosphere would at the very least be appreciated. Maybe Jaz could get a better idea of what Georgia would like to do about her parents. Or if they had to do anything at all.

-8-8-8-8-

It was nice to get out and go on a proper date. Georgia was happy to dress up, even though it was amazing to be casual for work the way she did. She put on a sky blue dress with black heels and marched into the restaurant with Jaz trailing behind her. She could feel Jaz’s eyes pinned to her ass, which only made her feel even better. Jaz even looked disappointed when they sat down.

Georgia was aware that Jaz could have just been playing up her desire for Georgia’s sake, but she doubted it. There was a fire in those blue eyes and the fire burned for her. It left her with an amazing feeling of being _desired_ , _wanted_. Her body even responded, burning for Jaz in return, but that would have to wait.

“You know, you’re very good for my ego,” Georgia teased. Feeling good already, she knew they did need to go on more dates, not just dates to celebrate things. They should probably work out a date night or something. _Other couples do that, right?_ She might have to ask.

“Well, you’re very good for my everything,” Jaz grinned, leaning on the table.

Georgia smirked. “Did you enjoy the view the whole time?” This was fun.

“Makes walking behind you is worthwhile to the point I’d be your puppy.” Jaz flashed her huge puppy eyes.

“I don’t want a puppy, though.”

Jaz pretended pout. “Aw, you don’t want a puppy? I had plans.”

Rolling her eyes, Georgia scoffed. “And where were you going to keep this puppy? Joint custody between my condo and your parents’ house?” _Oh, I hope she doesn’t take offense that. It’s just a joke_.

“I think a pup would love the contrast. Plenty of food one place, a yard the other. I can see a happy puppy,” Jaz replied with a smile.

“And me and your mother taking care of it?” Georgia drawled, grinning.

Jaz chuckled. Before they could get into it any further, a waiter came over and took their drink orders. Jaz got very interested in the menu. Georgia was not surprised. If menus came in novels, Georgia was certain Jaz and her brother would read them cover to cover.

“Have you been here before?” Jaz inquired.

“Of course.” Georgia liked bringing Jaz new places. “I figured you’d like this place.”

“Is it like the spicy Indian spot that no one would go to with you?” Jaz asked, still staring at the menu.

“No, this one is just nice and I didn’t really want to share it with anyone. I had tried to get Allen to come here. I think it’s very special, but you know he never had time for it.” Georgia swallowed hard. She did not like mentioning Allen and not just because of the affair and how she almost lost Jaz because she refused to leave him. But, she also hated mentioning Allen for her own good. She wanted to forget ever being married to him, wanted to forget the person she became while married to him.

Looking around, Jaz smiled. “It is nice here. The food is good, too, I’m assuming?”

“I would never take you anywhere the food is not good.” This was one thing she enjoyed about Jaz, her interest in food. Sure, she ate just about everything, but she still delighted in it. Allen tended to complain, even when the food was good.

“You want to recommend something?” Jaz asked, the intrigue so palpable in her tone it was charming.

Georgia shook her head. “Everything is pretty good. I don’t think there is one thing here I’d start you off with. Just go with it.”

Jaz nodded and Georgia just watched her, smiling. Jaz browsed the menu like a kid trying to decide on what Christmas present to open. Her eyes lit up as she looked from item to item. Georgia could only wonder what Jaz would settle on, which plate she would chose.

It was funny. Georgia never felt this way when she used to watch Allen. He did not seem to take the same amount of joy in anything the way Jaz did, but Georgia still studied him from time to time. But, she was more trying to figure him out — and she never did — than just watching him like she did Jaz.

“Can I get something to go?” Jaz muttered, as if speaking more to herself than to Georgia.

“You should.” Georgia had not been doing so good with the cooking and she doubted she would catch up this week. Hell, she would be lucky if she got back to it within a month. She was not sure if she would be able to balance things out anytime soon, work and home life. But, she was certain Jaz would bear with her.

“Maybe you should, too.”

Georgia nodded. She probably should. So, she looked for something she knew would be fine for tomorrow. The waiter returned with their drinks and he took their orders. He looked at them a little funny when they ordered two entrees to go.

“What? You think I got this big from one meal?” Jaz teased, motioning to herself.

He grunted in response, but he did give Jaz a good look. Georgia felt like he just cost himself a generous tip. She glared at him, hoping he got the point. Jaz looked like she was about to laugh, which made Georgia assume she still needed to work on showing her displeasure more. The waiter would probably make a great test subject.

Jaz waved the waiter off to dismiss him. He scurried away. Georgia chuckled.

“He might be scared of you,” Georgia said. He definitely was not scared of her, though.

“Good. Who the hell looks at his customers like he’s calling them fat with his eyes? I didn’t judge him for being a shitty waiter, did I?” Jaz replied with a grin.

“Uh… I think you just did.”

Jaz’s grin grew. “Yeah, I think you’re probably right. But, he judged us, so whatever. I’m going to eat some of your food when it comes.”

“And the sky is blue. What other revelations do you have?” Georgia teased.

Jaz laughed. “Uh… you’re adorable when you’re trying to stare someone down.”

Heat rose in Georgia’s cheeks and she could only imagine how deep her blush was from the amused look on Jaz’s face. “Oh, hush!” She swatted at Jaz, who laughed more.

“That’s adorable, too,” Jaz continued. Georgia just glowered at her, which of course, earned more laughs.

They made light conversation until their food arrived at the table. The waiter still had an attitude with them. He practically dropped their plates in front of them and did not bother to ask if they needed anything else. Georgia could not figure out why they were so offensive for him. It was not like they held up the place.

“Maybe people that eat food bother him,” Jaz remarked, picking up her utensils. She cut into her chicken.

“He’s definitely in the wrong line of work,” Georgia said, shaking her head. “If he worked for any of my father’s restaurants, he’d be fired.”

“If you want, we can complain to the manager,” Jaz offered before shoving a forkful of food into her mouth.

Georgia nodded. “I think we should. I don’t want him to think it’s all right to treat other people like that.” She took a moment to breath in the smell of her pasta. Her stomach grumbled. Not to be out done, Jaz’s stomach growled even louder.

“Oh, I win,” Jaz laughed.

“I don’t think this a competition. Actually, I hope it isn’t.”

Jaz only grinned and then reached across the table, tasting Georgia’s meal before she got the chance. Georgia gave her a look. Jaz gave her another smile.

“Just making sure he didn’t poison it,” Jaz offered, giving her a goofy grin.

Georgia chuckled. Even with the horrible waiter, this was nice. It was relaxing and fun. And, then she took a bite of the food, finding it fun and delicious. They continued to speak and eat. It was not surprising that Jaz was finished first, and that she was picking at Georgia’s meal.

“Why don’t you order dessert?” Georgia suggested.

“And risk Grouchy McGrouch-pants spitting in it? I think not. You and I are stopping for ice cream on the way home and that’s the end of that,” Jaz replied.

“Oh, I like the sound of that. Or maybe there’s some pie at home.” She brought in sweets from the bakery, wanting to treat Jaz and also because she would like to eat some of the things she made every now and then.

Jaz gave her a nervous laugh and shook her head. “Yeah, I don’t think there’s any pie at home.”

“Of course not,” Georgia commented dryly and then she smiled. “I should be happy we still have a fridge.”

“Coat it in chocolate and we’ll see.”

Georgia laughed. She finished her food with Jaz’s help and they got their second entrees to go. They both reached for their wallets.

“No, no, Jaz. I picked the place. I pay,” Georgia insisted.

“I came up with the idea to go out,” Jaz pointed out.

Georgia glared at her lover as best she could. Jaz just glared right back. Georgia wanted to bring up the fact that she had more money than Jaz, but that was far from the way to win any sort of argument with Jaz. It was one of Jaz’s buttons.

“Babe, let me get this one,” Georgia requested. “You can get the next one. I mean, we can start keeping track that way.”

Jaz’s brow wrinkled. “Why haven’t we been keeping track like that?”

“Uh… Jaz, this is like one of our first dates since we got back together, not counting when we went to celebrate for the bakery. We usually kind of hang out with your friends or in the condo.” 

“Oh, wow. That is… very unromantic of me.” Jaz frowned a bit.

“It’s not your job to take care of all of the romance. It’s something we both have to work on. Now, let’s work out who’s paying before our horrible little waiter slinks back over here and dares to expect a real tip.”

This got a laugh out of Jaz. “Please, let me handle this one. You can get the next one.”

“Why can’t you get the next one?”

“Mister Horrible Waiter is coming, so let me get this and you get the tip.”

Georgia was certain there was a dirty joke in there from the twinkle in Jaz’s eyes, but she could not completely make out what it was beyond the word “tip.” Jaz threw some cash on the table and Georgia quickly counted it. Frowning, she dropped down the necessary tip and they rushed away before they had to look at that guy again.

“Next time the waiter sucks, let’s not leave a tip at all,” Jaz suggested.

“We can’t do that,” Georgia objected.

“Sure we can. Me and the crazy crew do it all the time.”

Georgia chuckled. “You guys really are awful.”

Jaz grinned. “We do our best.”

Georgia shook her head while Jaz dragged her away. They found the manager and explained their situation about their waiter. From the manager’s expression, Georgia doubted this was the first time someone complained about that kid. Georgia hoped for the best, but the way the manager stomped off as soon as they finished talking, she suspected it would not be good for the rude, little waiter.

“I get the feeling he’s in trouble,” Jaz said with a snicker as they made their way to the car.

“It seems he brought it on himself,” Georgia said.

“Yeah. Despite our waiter being a jerk, this was nice.”

“It was. I was thinking we could do this more often, like have a date night and we make sure we go out on a date at least once a week or something like that,” Georgia suggested.

Jaz flashed a bright smile. “I would like that very much.”

Georgia smiled back. So, it was settled. They would decide on a date night and try to stick to it.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia fell asleep on the couch, head in Jaz’s lap. Jaz smiled a bit and ran her fingers through Georgia’s wonderful hair. _It’s so soft_. _Maybe I should use her shampoo… or would she wash my hair?_ The image of Georgia in the shower with her hands in Jaz’s hair was something to hang on to, _and_ strive for.

“She might like that one. She’s all for my stupid ideas,” Jaz muttered to herself and then she glanced down at Georgia’s face. A little smile was highlighted and her face was illuminated in the glow of the television.

Georgia groaned and turned, burying her face in Jaz’s stomach. “What stupid idea?” she mumbled.

Jaz grinned, chuckling softly to herself. “Hey, you’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“I was. I am…” Georgia yawned.

“You’re sleeping? So, are we having this conversation in a dream?”

“No, you smart aleck. I’m mostly asleep. Will you…” She yawned again. “Carry me to bed?” 

Jaz let out a mock growl. “You just want me for the carrying ability.”

“It is one of your better abilities,” Georgia teased sleepily.

Jaz laughed. While she played tennis every now and then, she did not think of herself as very athletic. But, she got a lot more exercise now because she picked Georgia up a lot. She enjoyed it and Georgia enjoyed — it was a win-win situation.

“You know, my mom is going to be very pissed if I throw my back out doing this,” Jaz remarked, purposely sounding more serious than she usually would.

“You’ll be fine and if you do, your mom will understand it happened for a good reason,” Georgia replied, smiling, certainly looking pleased.

Jaz chuckled more as she climbed to her feet. She made sure Georgia’s head was cushioned as she got up. Standing tall, she made a show of rolling her shoulders. Georgia looked at her with sleepy eyes, fighting off a smile and losing. She cracked her knuckles and Georgia outright giggled. Leaning down, she then hoisted Georgia in her arms. Georgia squealed, even though she knew it was coming and her arms went around Jaz’s neck.

“So strong,” Georgia sighed, resting her head against Jaz’s shoulder, yawning for the third time.

“I don’t know about that,” Jaz replied. Georgia was definitely light. Jaz probably would not try lifting any other person she knew… except maybe Peach. Peach was a pretty small guy.

“I’m so tired, sweetheart,” Georgia stated sleepily.

Jaz kissed Georgia’s forehead. “I know. I’ll get you to bed.”

Hastily, but carefully, Jaz made her way to the bedroom and eased Georgia down. Once Georgia was against the pillows, she reached out for Jaz. Jaz leaned down and kissed Georgia again.

“I should go home,” Jaz said.

“No,” Georgia whined.

“Babe, you know how my parents get. I’ve stayed here every night this week.” Her mother would freak out if she kept this up while her father would be putting her stuff on the lawn. Of course, her mother would be smacking him upside the head while he did it, but still. 

“Please,” Georgia said, grabbing Jaz’s hand. “I sleep so much better when you’re here.”

Jaz sighed. She slept better next to Georgia, too. Besides, it was a good night. Surely sleeping next to each other would only make the night better.

“Okay, but tomorrow I gotta go home,” Jaz said, as though making a bargain.

Georgia groaned, but did not say anything beyond that. Her eyes drifted shut like she was sleeping again, but then she opened them just to look at Jaz, as if to make sure Jaz was getting ready for bed. Sighing, Jaz changed into her pajamas and brush her teeth. She glanced at Georgia every now and then, thinking she was asleep because her eyes were closed. Georgia was actually still awake when she was done, though, smiling at her as she climbed into bed. Georgia wasted no time cuddling into her as soon as she was down. She wrapped her arms around Georgia. 

“Goodnight.” Georgia pushed up and kissed Jaz on the lips. Jaz returned the kiss and then Georgia settled back in.

Georgia was asleep within a second. Jaz stayed up for a while, looking at Georgia again. She felt good about where things were. Georgia seemed okay. They actually went on a date and had a good time. Georgia wanted to have a date night, so they could go on more dates. Georgia would probably work things out with her parents. And, since she was in a pretty good mood, Jaz figured Georgia’s parents might even one day grow to like her.

“Hmm… might be wishful thinking,” she remarked under her breath with a smile. But, it was not wrong to hope. She fell asleep feeling good about herself, about _everything_. 

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia walked around her apartment, checking all the windows and the door for the tenth time, not that she was counting. She just wanted to make sure everything was locked up and closed properly since she was there alone. The condo seemed so much bigger when Jaz was not there, which was why Georgia checked everything so many times. It seemed like so much space that something had to be open, right? 

Well, everything was locked up properly. She should go to bed, but she was not very tired. Besides, the bed was too big without Jaz. So, she curled up on the couch and turned on the television. A movie should help her go to sleep.

“Damn it, Jaz. Why can’t you just live here?” Georgia pouted and looked around.

Okay, maybe it was too early in their relationship. They had only been back together a few months, but Jaz spent a lot of time at the condo and everything was good with them. Well, she thought everything was good with them. It _had_ to be good, right? They had overcome so much and were so strong together, that things had to be working out.

“I came out to my parents. I don’t get upset with people being around her and jealous like before. I support her with her internship and I hang out with her friends. We’re good, right?” Georgia wondered aloud. 

Well, maybe she should cook more. And, she probably should not fall asleep when they were cuddling… but, Jaz was so comfortable! And she was so tired with the bakery. Before that, she was tired with setting up the bakery.

“But, Jaz is okay with that. She’s been helping me.” Georgia sighed. “It’s probably just too soon. I mean, maybe she’s not counting our first time. Yes, we were together for months then, but I was married and I hurt Jaz a lot. So, it makes sense to not count that time. I should be fine.”

She would try to figure out why she did not feel fine, though. She knew how Jaz was, knew her commitment to her family, and knew Jaz was just comfortable under her parents’ roof. She did not hold it against Jaz. Maybe she was just selfish… or codependent, which would be a thousand times worse. 

After all, she had just broken away from Allen and that unhealthy relationship. She had little desire to turn her relationship with Jaz toxic… _again_. Maybe she was just too needy. Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts and she smiled. It was wild techno music, which she thought fit her lover to perfection.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she answered the phone.

“Hey,” Jaz said. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Georgia chuckled. “Did you call to wake me up, then?”

Jaz laughed in return. “No…” She paused for a moment. “I was just thinking about you.”

“I was thinking about you, too.” 

“Are you doing anything else, beyond thinking about me?”

Georgia glanced around her surroundings. “I’m wrapped in that blanket you like and watching TV. I’ll probably fall asleep on the couch.” She had done that a couple of times before when Jaz did not stay the night. Like the condo, the bed was too big without Jaz. The couch was the perfect size for one person.

“Don’t do that. You deserve to be well rested.”

“I will be. What are you up to?” Georgia asked, even though she could guess. She pulled the blanket a little closer to her and sighed.

“Sketching.” Of course. 

“What are you sketching?”

There was a pause again and a chortle. “I don’t even know what the hell this is.”

“Flip it upside down. Sometimes that helps.”

Jaz chuckled more. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna help at all. I think it was supposed to be a bug or something, but now it just looks like a bug that went splat.”

“Sounds rather disgusting.”

“Yeah.”

There was a long pregnant pause. “Why aren’t you asleep yet?”

“I couldn’t go to sleep without talking to you first. I gotta make sure you’re okay, right?” Jaz said.

The concern brought a smile to Georgia’s face. “I’m glad you did.”

“Then, how about you turn off the TV, get in bed, and we can talk until you fall asleep?” Jaz suggested.

“Until one of us fall asleep,” Georgia corrected. This was as much for her as it was for Jaz, she was certain of that.

“Busted.”

Georgia laughed, but did as ordered. She did not mind. It was nice to know Jaz needed her in the same way. Maybe one day, it would be the push to get Jaz to move in. Maybe. _Hopefully_.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: more from Georgia’s friends and the couple spend time with Jaz’s family.


	6. On a Roll

6: On a Roll

Business was going well. It actually surprised Georgia. She was not used to things she did on her own going good. She could think of half a dozen little projects she had in her life that barely got off the ground, but people seemed to really like her bakery. This was enough to keep her mind off the fact that her parents had not called her in a week, ever since they tried to hook her up with some random guy. She wanted to call them, just to find out what the hell they were thinking, but she really did not want to speak to them just yet. The wound was too fresh.

Aside from being upset with her parents, she also had no idea what she would say to them if they _did_ speak. Making it worse, she did not know who to go to for advice on how to handle the situation. Whenever she had a problem, she tended to dwell on it and then run it by her parents. They tended to know what to tell her. Usually. They had been the ones to push for her to marry Allen all those years ago and that had not been the best decision she ever made. She groaned mentally just thinking about it. Maybe it also came down to the fact that, well, _they_ were — sort of, her problem. 

She did not want to ask any of Jaz’s friends or her parents. _I do have my own friends_. She could ask them. They had been there for her and they had not run screaming into the night when they met Jaz. Of course, she had not exactly come out to them and she was not sure if they had picked up on Jaz being her girlfriend. But, it was probably best to come out now in case they did want to go running into the void. No sense in getting used to having friends that she expected to lose in the divorce only to lose them later when they found out she was bisexual.

“Hey, Georgia,” Cocoa said, moving around behind her. 

Georgia blinked. “Yes?”

“You okay?” he asked, staring at her.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

He studied her for a moment. “Okay, but you zoned out a little.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

Cocoa smiled at her and that was enough to jolt her back into action. Mentally, she scolded herself for daydreaming. She could worry about her personal life during some downtime. Putting on a bright smile, she rang up the next customer.

As soon as she had a free moment, Georgia slid out of sight and pulled out her phone. She did not want Cocoa to see her and ask her what she was doing. Although, he would probably just assume she was texting with Jaz. _Oh, I should do that next_. For now, though, she texted her friends to find out if they would be able to meet her at some point. She stared at her phone, wishing they would answer immediately. Of course, no such luck.

She texted Jaz to take her mind off of things. “How’s your day so far?”

She walked back out front to find Cocoa sitting on one of the stools they kept behind the counter. He looked up at her and she was about to say something to him, but her phone chimed. She smiled to see it was a response from Jaz. Right behind that, though, there was a reply to her text to her friends.

“Jaz texting you?” Cocoa guessed.

Georgia smiled again. “Am I that obvious?”

He smiled back. “It’s cute.”

Georgia laughed. “I’m not used to being called that.” She did not mind it, especially since she knew Cocoa meant it in a good way.

“I’m sorry if it’s out of line, but it is true. I can only hope my girlfriend looks as cute as you when I text her.”

Georgia cocked an eyebrow as she regarded him. “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.” 

He shook his head. “I don’t. I honestly don’t want one right now. But, whenever I’m ready for one, I will be happy to know I light up her world like Jaz does for you.” 

Georgia smiled. Jaz did light up her world, which was why she needed to figure out how to deal with her parents and also let her friends know what was going on with her now. So, she went back to her texts to see what her friends had to say. Christy answered wanting to know when and where they should all meet up.

Before Georgia could answer, a customer entered and they needed to get back to work. By the time she got to sit down again, Georgia had forgotten all about her phone. She just wanted to rest her feet. Sighing, she smiled at Cocoa as he eased down into his own seat.

“I’m scared to leave you here alone for class. You might not be able to keep up,” he commented with a smile.

She waved him off. “I’ll be as fine as I was way other day you left for class.”

He smiled more. “I still feel bad.”

“Don’t.” She threw him a bright smile. She loved the work, staying busy. Just the idea of being a success would keep her moving.

“Well, if you’re sure…” Cocoa said.

“I’m totally sure,” she assured him.

Once he was sure, Cocoa left for class, albeit with a long face. She gave him an encouraging smile all the way out. As soon as he was gone, her phone went off. Jaz had texted her.

“Hey, beautiful, you never answered back. Are you that busy? ;-)” Georgia smiled at the emoji and then glanced at the previous text to see what she missed. “So, beautiful, how’s your day going so far?” Before that, Jaz replied to Georgia’s question of how her day was, “Everything here’s fine. They like my designs.”

Georgia liked that Jaz’s internship was going so well and she really hoped the little firm hired Jaz at the end of the program. She texted back that everything was fine. Then, she saw she had several text messages from her friends. Her heart jumped, fearing they already knew and had agreed to never speak to her again. She knew that was crazy, but it still took her a moment to see what they had to say.

Gina volunteered to have “a little get-together” at her house. The others seemed fine with that and it was okay by Georgia. The only problem was that Gina wanted to do it on a Sunday. That was days away. Georgia would have to stew about this until then. But, the text thread did give her an excuse to catch up with her friends. Melissa even had time to pop into the shop.

“I expected more people,” Melissa mused, looking around.

“The day has lulls, but I’ve been doing all right,” Georgia replied with a smile.

“I should hope so. You’re a genius when it comes to baking. Where’s the big guy that works here?” Melissa asked as she stood in front of the counter with a small frown.

“He had class. There’s two hours when it’s just me.” Georgia gave a shrug. It was no big deal. So far, she had handled it, even when it got pretty busy. Most people were fairly patient as long as she did not keep them waiting for too long.

“That’s crap.” She stated, her frown becoming more prominent. “I hope he doesn’t get paid for those two hours. Why not hire someone who can work here for the whole day?”

“I trust Cocoa and he needed this. I know he’ll be here for me unless it’s something truly serious, so I don’t mind him taking the time for school. Besides, education is important.”

Melissa chuckled. “It is.” There was a pause as Melissa took a deep breath. “Georgia, I never really got the chance to tell you how proud of you I was.” 

Georgia blinked. “Proud of me?”

“For finally leaving Allen,” she clarified.

Georgia felt her brow furrow. “Proud of me for leaving Allen?” While it was the right thing to do and the best thing for her, she did not think people would be proud of her getting a divorce.

“Yes. God, Georgia, he was such a… _jerk!_ ” It seemed like Melissa wanted to say something stronger than that, but decided against it at the last moment. Then, she rocked her head from side to side. “Well, still is actually. Doug still hangs in the same circle, but you know he was never a fan of Allen’s and now he’s even less so,” Melissa explained. Doug was her husband. He was a sweet guy and had a healthy habit of coming up with excuses when he was supposed to spend time with Allen, _only_ to get away, even though they were supposed to be friends.

“I’m guessing Doug has heard things,” Georgia said softly, unsure of whether she wanted to know or not.

Melissa nodded grimly, look of distaste evident. “He doesn’t even like to play tennis with the guys anymore because Allen’s always there, talking about how it’s a matter of time before you go crawling back to him on your hands and knees, begging for him to take you back. Do us all a favor and don’t go crawling back to him,” she pled.

Georgia snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’d rather crawl through broken glass if only to get away from him. I’m never going back.” 

Melissa smiled in relief, shoulders relaxing a little. “That’s good. I hated how he never wanted us over at your house. It always bothered me and seemed suspicious. Plus, I don’t understand why he didn’t like us. We never did anything to him, _or_ you.”

Georgia sighed. “I’m still trying to figure out when he stopped liking me and why it took me so long to realize how things were.” 

Melissa shrugged. “Sometimes, we can’t see the forest for the trees because we’re too close to the situation.”

“You know, you could’ve told me.”

Melissa offered her a sad smile. “We didn’t think it was our place to say anything. No one wants to tell someone else about their marriage or relationship. Generally, it makes you sound obnoxious. Besides, it might’ve put a dent in our relations. You might not have believed us, hon.” The bell chimed indicating there was a customer. Glancing at the door, they both saw several people walk in. 

“The office down the street,” Georgia explained the small crowd. There was a small office a couple of buildings down and every few hours people from there came for sweets and coffee or tea, proving this was a good location for her.

Melissa nodded. “We’ll talk more on Sunday.” She waved and with that she was gone.

Georgia barely got to wave goodbye as she tended to people, making sure to smile and be friendly. Despite the fact that the tea and the coffee were all essentially the same stuff they could get at home, people still ordered it with their food. But, they tended to praise the pastries, which made Georgia very proud. Hopefully, things would continue that way and her business would survive for years to come. If she was crawling anywhere, it would be to her parents, never Allen. But, if her business and relationship continued on well, then she would not even crawl to them.

-8-8-8-8- 

Jaz smiled as she sat in her car for a while, watching people come and go from Georgia’s shop. She had texted Georgia various times throughout the day without much of a response. She figured it was because Georgia was busy and with the traffic she saw now, she guessed she was right.

“I’m happy for her,” Jaz muttered to herself, feeling pride and love blossom in her chest. She remained in her car, waiting people go in and out of the store. Some were already eating their pastries while others had yellow paper bags with Georgia’s logo on the front and motto: somebody loves you.

Jaz smiled again as she saw the yellow bags. She had talked Georgia into going with colored bags instead of plain white ones. She felt like it gave the bakery a signature. Soon, whenever people saw those bags, they would know someone had gone Love’s Bakery.

She waited until the store was clear then went to help Georgia and Cocoa close up. Georgia greeted her with a huge hug the moment she walked through the door. She could only return it with just as much enthusiasm. They shared a brief, tender kiss. Cocoa shook his head as he wiped down the counters. 

“You two are sickening,” he declared.

“You’re just jealous,” Jaz shot back with a smirk. 

He chuckled. “You’re confusing jealous with nauseous because of the endings.”

“You mean nauseated,” Jaz remarked, knowing the smart-ass correction would only make it worse. 

“I mean sickening. Everything about you is sickening,” he stated.

She just smiled more. The cleanup took the usual amount of time. After that, she and Georgia loaded in the car. She then started for her parents’ house.

“Wait, we’re not going home?” Georgia asked, staring out of the window with her eyebrows slightly bent. 

“Wow. Have you looked at my texts at all today?” Jaz laughed. She could guess the answer already.

Georgia blushed and fumbled for her phone. “Sorry!” she squeaked. 

Jaz laughed. “It’s all right, babe. You don’t have to look now. I’m happy you were so busy you couldn’t even be bothered to look at the phone. Honestly, all of your replies today seemed distracted, so I should’ve actually called you with some stuff. I hope you were overflowing with business.”

Georgia looked away and fiddled with her fingers. “Not overflowing, but enough.”

“Good. But, yeah, we’re going to home because my mom made that lamb dish you like. She ordered me to bring you by. I told her to make enough for us to have leftovers.” This way, she would not have to feed Georgia some fast food tomorrow and Georgia would not have to stress about cooking. 

Georgia’s mouth fell open and for a second nothing came out. Her eyes were wide, like she was terrified. “I can’t go over there looking like this. I need to at least take a shower!”

Jaz laughed. “They know you worked all day, but the food is ready now and it’s fresh out the oven. You can take a shower there.” 

“And change into what? I’d be swimming in your stuff and your mother’s taller than you are.”

“By two inches.” And it was barely two inches. Maybe even an inch and a half.

“Making her ten inches taller than I am, and that’s not even the point.” 

Jaz nodded. “Maybe Flint has something you can wear.” They were about the same height.

“Baby, please, can I go home first? I do like your mother’s lamb, but I can’t go there like this.”

“Sure you can. They’ve seen you before. They know you don’t always look like this and they know you worked today. You don’t have to be self-conscious about it. It’s fine,” she tried to assure Georgia. Her family did not care. They knew Georgia and would like to see her comfortable around them. Hell, she would love for Georgia to be comfortable around her family.

“No, I can’t go there like this, love. Please. I need to take a shower and clean up a little.” 

Jaz sighed and scratched the end of her nose. “It’s not a big deal.”

“You say that, but it is a big deal to me.” Her big brown eyes pled with Jaz to understand.

Nodding, Jaz turned the car around. She would not cause her girlfriend any more stress. If Georgia wanted a shower, then she would have a shower at her condo. At least Georgia was all right with going to dinner at her house. Then again, it was impossible to refuse Maggie Hall. Many people had tried, all had failed.

So, they ended up at the condo, where Georgia took a long shower and did up her makeup. Jaz laughed to herself because Georgia did not have to go through these lengths for her family. Hell, up until a few years ago, she and Flint used to walk around the house in their underwear and their father still belched the alphabet to get a laugh out of them. 

“You know, they don’t care if you show up without lipstick,” Jaz said as they got into the car again.

“Well, I want to look nice for them.” 

“I’m just saying you don’t have to. You don’t have to go through all of this stuff for my family. They know you and it’s good. They’re used to you. You can curl up in the living room with us in your pajamas and everything and we’d feel fine with that.” Jaz would actually love that. 

“I’d rather look nice.”

“You do look nice,” Jaz insisted. “You don’t need makeup to make you look nice, sweetheart. You’re amazing.” 

Georgia smiled at the compliment. “Still, I want to show I appreciate the invitation by looking my best.”

Jaz sighed and focused ahead. She was not sure what to make of that. She wanted Georgia to be comfortable with her family because she planned on having Georgia around a long time. But, she supposed since she wanted Georgia around for a long time, then there was plenty of time for Georgia to adjust, or for her to adjust to Georgia.

Georgia was not much for conversation after that. She leaned back and fell asleep. Jaz smiled at the sight, playing her music at a low volume just for her girlfriend’s sake and finding it endearing how untroubled Georgia was. _Poor, sweet Georgia_. She was so tired, but Jaz doubted she would want to be any other way. The bakery was exhausting and that was awesome. She hated that she had to wake Georgia up when she pulled up to the house.

“Come on, babe,” Jaz whispered as she gently shook. 

“Hmmm…” Georgia yawned.

“Come on. We’re here for dinner. You like it,” Jaz said in a sing-song voice. 

“Dinner…” Georgia actually smacked her lips together.

Jaz laughed. “Yeah, that’s how I feel, too. Come on.” She practically lifted Georgia out of her seat and stood her up.

Georgia yawned again, making sure to daintily cover her mouth this time. Jaz held her close as they walked into the house. It was not surprising the place smelled of dinner and there were voices coming from the kitchen. Her parents and Flint were in there, her mother shooing the other two away. 

“Boy, if you don’t get your hand out that pot —!” Maggie threatened, swatting at Flint.

Jaz giggled. “Flint, you brought out the black in Mom!”

Flint laughed. “I keep rubbing off on her.”

Jeremy scoffed. “Boy, you’re barely high yellow, so I doubt your black is rubbing off on anybody.” 

Jaz laughed even more. There were hugs exchanged between Jaz and her family. They also hugged Georgia. Now that everyone was there, Maggie insisted on fixing everyone’s plate. Flint rubbed his palms together as his mother handed him his dinner. Jaz almost drooled when her food came.

“Bread, bread, bread!” Jaz and Flint sang out. 

“Could you two possibly be any more annoying?” their father asked, trying his best to look serious, but failing miserably.

“Well, we could,” Flint started. 

“But, it’s harder to do until we’re properly fed,” Jaz finished.

Maggie sighed and shook her head. “Georgia, you’re a saint to put up with this one.” She pointed to Jaz. 

“I only have the one. You two have the real problem,” Georgia joked.

“And Maggie doesn’t want to let them go either,” Jeremy chimed in. 

“Yeah, if it was up to Dad, we’d both be sleeping on a park bench by now,” Flint snickered. 

“I’d never let that happen to my babies,” Maggie cooed and blew kisses at them.

“Ma!” Flint and Jaz complained at the same time. 

Georgia laughed. Dinner was served, as was bread, and they all talked about their days. It was basically a typical dinner for the Hall family. By the end of the meal, poor Georgia had fallen asleep in her seat again. Everyone smiled at the sight.

“I hope she makes it through the month,” Flint said.

“I think she just needs to adjust and I think the excitement is still fresh, which is just wiping her out,” Jaz explained. 

“Go put the poor girl in your bed,” Maggie ordered, nodding toward the stairs. 

Jaz was about to hop to it, but then thought better of it. “I think Georgie might be more comfortable if I drive her home.”

“Nonsense. She’s exhausted and that’s too much driving for you anyway. You’ll take her home and then come back here when you can both just stay here?” Maggie pointed out. 

“She doesn’t have any clothes here,” Jaz argued. She knew when Georgia woke up, she would want fresh clothes, even though she had only just put those on just over an hour ago.

“We all know Georgia showered and changed before you two came over, so what she has on is still fresh and fine for tomorrow. Give her one of your t-shirts and stop arguing with me,” Maggie ordered. 

“Yeah, stop arguing, Jaz-butt,” Flint laughed, thumping Jaz with his knuckle.

“Cut it out!” Jaz huffed.

“No, don’t try to distract me and get started with your brother. March your butt upstairs right now,” her mother said, pointing to the ceiling.

“Yeah, march your butt, Jaz-butt,” Flint said with exaggerated head movements that made her want to pop him in the forehead.

Jaz sighed and her shoulders slumped. Georgia would not be happy, but she _did_ need the rest and they were right here. Her bed was right upstairs and everything was relatively clean. Maybe if Georgia stayed now and got a good night’s rest, she would actually be fine with staying over more. This might even help her get more comfortable with the Hall family. _Brain, this sounds stupid even to me and I’m usually all for stupid ideas, but maybe it’ll work… which means I’m still all for stupid ideas and I’m some kind of idiot._  

So, Jaz gathered Georgia into her arms, holding her bridal style. Georgia let out a moan, but did not wake up. She curled into Jaz’s body and Jaz took off before Flint or her father said something. Georgia murmured in her sleep, but she did not wake up for the entire trip upstairs. Jaz laid her girlfriend down in her bed. 

“Baby, you okay with me undressing you or can you wake up long enough to take it off?” Jaz asked. _Wow, that sounds dirty even to me_.

Georgia sniffed, curling into herself a little. “Sleeping…” 

“I know you are, love. Now, just help me with your clothes.”

Georgia groaned. “Don’t wanna…” 

Jaz chuckled and unbuttoned Georgia’s shirt. Georgia groaned again and moved to rest on her side. Jaz frowned.

“You gonna make this hard?” Jaz sighed.

“Lemme sleep, please.” Georgia sounded so pitiful that Jaz felt like an asshole for disturbing her for something that was kind of necessary.

“I will. Just help me help you out of your clothes. Sit up,” Jaz gently urged her.

Georgia moaned like this was awful, but in the end she sat up. Jaz practically had to snatch her shirt off before she collapsed back into the bed. That was good enough. Getting Georgia’s pants and shoes off were easy. She managed to sit back up for Jaz to put her in a t-shirt for pajamas, just in case Georgia ended up exposed sometime during the night and Maggie wandered into the room as she was wont to do. 

 _Geez, I hope Mom doesn’t wander in here while I’ve got Georgia in my bed, though_. That could traumatizing for all three of them. Well, her mother was a smart lady. Surely, she would think better of entering the room when it was occupied by more than Jaz. 

“There you go, Georgie,” Jaz said and she kissed Georgia’s forehead. She had her own nighttime rituals to take care of.

When Jaz was done with showering and brushing her teeth, she washed Georgia’s makeup from her face. After that, she put on a tank top and some shorts that used to be sweat pants. Then, she jumped into bed and found it was a little cramped. Georgia might have been onto something about not sharing her bed. Jaz wiggled, careful to not wake up her girlfriend, but trying to get comfortable.

“I can make this work,” she muttered with determination. 

Easing over, Jaz slid Georgia’s body into her. Georgia mumbled something, but remained asleep and thankfully snuggled in deep with Jaz. She could not stop the smile on her face if she tried. She put her arm around Georgia and held her close. This was good.

“Yeah, this can work,” Jaz said.

It was not Georgia’s bed, a bed she had gone out and purchased to accommodate both her and Jaz, but it was good enough for Jaz. Hopefully, Georgia would feel the same way.

-8-8-8-8- 

Georgia yawned as her alarm went off. She reached for her phone, wanting to turn off the upbeat piano music before it woke Jaz, but her phone was not in its usual space. Actually, the nightstand was not in its usual space. In fact, the bed did not feel like it was in its usual space. Opening her eyes, she stared around the dark room.

“Jaz, where are we?” Georgia muttered with a quiver of fear in her voice, trying her best to get her bearings together.

“It’s my room. It’s okay,” Jaz answered, pulling Georgia back to her. 

“Your room?” Georgia looked around again. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark, but she had not spent much time in Jaz’s room to really figure it out. “Your room?”

“Yeah, my room. You fell asleep at the table last night, so I carried you up to my bed.”

“I fell asleep at the table?” Georgia groaned. “Oh, god.” Her face burned from blushing. How could she just fall asleep at the dinner table? She hoped Maggie was not insulted. How could she be so rude?

“Don’t worry.” Jaz rubbed Georgia’s shoulder. “You ate all the lamb stew and it was good. Mom took it as a compliment that you fell asleep, actually.”

Georgia stiffened. “Oh, god. I have to apologize to your mother. Hell, to your family. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“It’s okay. Really. They understand you’re working hard and you’re exhausted. It’s okay,” Jaz assured her. “Is it time to get up?” 

“Yes. Oh, god. I need to take a shower and everything is at home.” She needed to shower and clothes and her toothbrush and her makeup.

Jaz caressed the small of her back as if trying to keep her calm. “Georgie, you showered last night and fell asleep about an hour after. I think that shower still counts. You wore your clothes for the same amount of time, so I think they still count, too.” 

Georgia cringed. She did not think they still counted, but she did not have much of a choice in the matter. She wondered what were the odds of her going downstairs and running into Maggie. She hoped slim to none. 

“What time do your parents get up?” Georgia inquired. “And where are my clothes and my phone?”

“They get up about six, your clothes are on my desk, and your phone is now in my hand.” Jaz held up the device. 

Georgia blinked as she took it. Despite the fact that her eyes had adjusted, everything was still a little blurring. She was probably still tired, which explained why she just wanted to cuddle against Jaz and go back to sleep. Instead, she turned off her alarm and climbed over Jaz.

“We gotta go,” Georgia reminded Jaz. She put her hand over her mouth to cover a yawn as she went to put on her clothes. 

“Oh, right. Work.” Jaz yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“Yes, work. Come on.” Georgia sighed. “I wish I could make you something to eat.” In return for Jaz driving her to work every morning, she felt like the least she could do was have something for Jaz to eat, even if it was not a big breakfast. Just a little something.

Snorting, Jaz waved her off. “It’s fine. I’ll grab some food at the bakery. Let’s go.”

Georgia dressed quickly while Jaz did her usual sleepy stumbling into an outfit. Georgia was not sure if she should wait or move on, like she usually did. While Jaz dressed, she tended to make tea or coffee along with a quick breakfast. There was no chance of doing that here. She would never touch things in Maggie’s kitchen without her permission. It would just be awkward and apparently Jaz agreed since she did not even suggest it.

Georgia waited for Jaz to be finished. She did her best not to fidget while Jaz dressed, but she suspected she failed because Jaz took her hand and held it tight. She looked up at Jaz and Jaz smiled at her. 

“It’s okay,” Jaz tried to assure her.

It did not feel okay, though. She felt like a teenager who sneaked into her crush’s bedroom. She just wanted to get out of there before Maggie and Jeremy woke up.

“You wanna use my toothbrush?” Jaz offered.

Georgia really had no desire to share Jaz’s toothbrush, but considering how many other things they shared, a toothbrush was nothing. It was just, she would rather be home and use her own toothbrush. Still, she nodded and Jaz walked with her to the bathroom and showed her which toothbrush to use. 

“Just gonna oil my hair,” Jaz said, reaching for a spray bottle.

Georgia only nodded and began brushing her teeth. Jaz watched her in the mirror. Something in Jaz’s eyes told Georgia that her girlfriend knew about her discomfort, but Jaz seemed confused by it. She stared at Georgia, but sort of squinting, like she was studying Georgia and trying to figure her out.

“I’m sorry,” Georgia muttered. Jaz probably was trying to understand why Georgia was so uncomfortable about being in the house. Georgia was not too sure why, except the Hall family was rather different from her own and, well, she just felt like a teenager here and she did not like that.

Jaz offered her a soft smile. “Don’t be. We’re here for you, Georgie. Take your time and get used to it.”

Sighing, Georgia nodded. She did not want to get used to it, but she could not tell that to Jaz. Surely Jaz would take it as an insult. Instead, she said nothing and finished brushing her teeth. Thankfully, they got out of there before anyone else woke up. Maybe this was something else she could talk about with her friends, provided they did not walk away from her moment she admitted to being in a relationship with a woman. 

-8-8-8-8-

It felt like forever since Georgia had been to Gina’s house. She brought a cheesecake since her friends enjoyed those and she liked playing around with different recipes. They did not mind being test subjects. Everyone was already there when she arrived, sitting in the kitchen and just talking. 

“Georgia, did you walk here?” Chrissy teased her.

Georgia laughed. “No. Sorry I’m late. The cheesecake took a little longer than usual.” She held up her bounty. 

“Cheesecake?” Gina eyed the box in her hand like _that_ was the most important thing of the day.

Melissa waved Gina off, scolding her with a look. “How did you get here anyway? I was certain one of us would have to come get you.” 

Chuckling, Gina spoke up before Georgia had a chance. “Don’t you guys know she had a personal chauffeur?”

Georgia gasped. Did Gina know or had she just seen Georgia riding around in Jaz’s car? Either way, she better get to it before Gina said something about it. So, she eased into the last chair around the small table and put the cheesecake down.

“Let’s eat the cake first,” Melissa grinned, looking like a gleeful child. She rubbed her hands together. 

“Really?” Gina gave Melissa a lighthearted glare.

“I thought this was brunch,” Georgia laughed. 

“It’s dessert now. Let’s cut it up,” Melissa said. 

“Well, can I at least have brunch?” Georgia teased. “You have no idea what I braved to get this cake here in one piece and I deserve to be fed.” She had actually make Jaz her own cake to make sure the artist did not touch the one she had for her friends. 

Gina smiled, waving them all off, but she got a knife to cut the cake. She also served Georgia one of the sandwiches she made. She sat down and Georgia’s friends enjoyed the cheesecake, grilling her about what she did differently.

“I’m trying new things. Like it or leave it?” Georgia asked before taking a bit of her sandwich. 

“It’s good, but I like your usual ones best,” Gina replied.

“Yeah, this new one is good, but it’s lacking your usual punch,” Chrissy agreed, licking her spoon. 

Georgia held in a laugh, but nodded. “I’ll keep trying, but I sell the ones in the usual way that I make them.”

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Chrissy asked, still making sure not to leave a trace of the “sub-par” cheesecake on that spoon.

Georgia sighed. “Well…” She looked between her friends and then remembered how Chrissy was happy for her leaving Allen. Melissa had actually said she was proud. They were supportive of her. “It actually has to do with how I got here today.”

“How you got here?” Melissa echoed, taking a sip of iced tea before taking another bite of cheesecake. 

“Her friend Jaz drove her,” Gina said as if it was nothing. “That’s the girl’s name, right? Jaz?” They had met Jaz at the party, but that was a while ago, so it was impressive Gina remembered.

“Well, it’s Jasper, but she prefers to be called Jaz, yes,” Georgia answered. 

Chrissy winced. “With a name like Jasper, I think I would prefer Jaz, too.”

“I don’t think she has any problems with her names. She just seems like nicknames. She calls me Georgie,” Georgia explained with a shrug. 

“That’s cute,” Melissa smiled.

“It’s just one of her many things,” Georgia admitted before taking another bite of her sandwich. 

“How did you meet her, anyway?” Melissa asked.

Georgia shrugged. “You probably won’t believe it, but she was a pizza delivery person who came to the house every week when I ordered pizza. She just kind of invited herself over one day, figuring I was lonely. She was right.”

“One of the many reasons why Allen was not the best match for you. Even when he was home, he’d rather be somewhere else. You should’ve told us you were lonely, though. You know we’re there for you, sweetie,” Melissa replied, reaching over to pat Georgia’s hand. Chrissy nodded and Gina rubbed Georgia’s shoulder. 

 _They are here for me_. _But, for how long?_ “I know, but you all have other things in your lives, your families to take care of, and you kept me company during the day, like now,” Georgia pointed out. 

“Jaz was there after dark. I thought that car looked familiar,” Gina said with a smirk, like she knew more. Maybe it was because Gina had been the one to confuse Jaz with a lover.

“Yes, Jaz was there after dark. Now, she’s there all the time and I’m not lonely,” Georgia said. It seemed like a good way to say, but it sounded a little weird to her. There was a moment of silence and she wondered if her friends understood. 

Chrissy shrugged. “As long as she’s better than Allen.” She shoved more of her cheesecake in her mouth.

“You and Doug just hate Allen,” Melissa dismissed it. “Georgia, are you saying you’re dating that girl? She looks like she’s sixteen, despite the height.” 

“She’s twenty,” Georgia assured them and tried her best not to wince. The age thing did not bother her anymore, but it certainly was something else to be judged on.

“You’re not even gay,” Melissa argued.

“Hey!” Christy put down her spoon; mouth still half full. She glared at Melissa a little. “You don’t know that.” 

“Bullshit! I’ve known Georgia for five years and I know she’s not gay. Hell, for a long time, I was convinced she didn’t know men existed outside of Allen,” Melissa replied.

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Chrissy huffed, crossing her arms in an indignant fashion, frown etched on her face. “It’s good that she was devoted to her husband, despite the fact that he’s a jerk. She’s an honorable person and now she’s able to explore her options. Okay, so now she notices men and women. She doesn’t have to be gay. You can’t just slap a label on her because you’re uncomfortable with this new layer of her onion.”

“Gina?” Georgia asked, feeling like this argument might rage on for a while. Making it worse was the fact that she was right here and her friends did not seem to think she had anything to do with this. 

Gina shrugged. “My house is down the street and I know what car she drives.”

Georgia could not hold in her wince. Yes, Gina knew. But, it seemed like knowing allowed her to prepare for the moment because Gina was not freaking out, nor was she encouraging a debate on Georgia’s sexuality. It was also nice that Gina had never said anything, never prompted or pushed her. Gina just waited for her.

“You’re an amazing friend,” Georgia whispered.

Scoffing, Gina waved it off. “Please. I’ll always do right by you, Georgia. You’re a good person. I wish you had said something, though. I had all kinds of crazy stories in my head about that car.” 

“I always thought someone saw,” Georgia admitted in a low voice. Chrissy and Melissa looked between her and Gina.

Gina shrugged again. “You were happier and more animated for a while. I liked it. It was like watching you cook, but outside of the kitchen. For a while, anyway.” 

Georgia’s brow furrowed. “For a while?” Maybe Gina referred to once it really was an affair and Georgia had allowed herself to become stressed, worrying about Allen finding out, worrying about Jaz being with other people, and all those other things. It was exhausting to remember.

“Sometimes, you were a bit of a mess, but I assumed that was when Allen was around. It doesn’t matter. I always thought you deserved some fun, too, since I was damned certain Allen was having his.” Gina scowled and shook her head. 

Georgia breathed a sigh of relief, even though she knew the real question had yet to come. “… So, are you okay with it?” she asked in a small voice.

Rolling her eyes, Gina ate some of her cheesecake. “I’m not going to freak out over it, but I’m not entirely sure how I feel about it. But, like I said, you’re happy. I’m not going to suddenly dissolve our friendship because of who you date, especially now that you actually have time to hang out without us having to worry about Allen being weird about it. Unless, Jaz is going to weird about it?” 

“Jaz dropped me off, so I think it’s safe to say she won’t be weird about it.”

“Then it’s fine,” Gina said, like this was no problem at all.

“Really?” Georgia said with her mouth gaping slightly.

“Wow, Georgia, do you think I’m that shallow?” Gina asked and for a moment Georgia froze. Before she could mutter through an answer, Gina laughed. “I know I’m vain and superficial, but you’re an amazing friend. None of us are letting you go so easily.”

Chrissy and Melissa actually smiled. They reached across the table and put their hands on her shoulders. Gina did the same. They really were true friends. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Georgia continues hanging out with her friends while Jaz has a heart-to-heart with her mother.


	7. Warming Up

7: Warming Up 

Georgia found she was still as nervous as she was when she came over, even though she had come out to her friends. There was still so much to talk about, but she supposed still nice having friends after coming out as… whatever she was. She was not sure if she was bisexual or lesbian. In fact, her friends would probably be having that debate for a long time. She would ask them when they made a decision, not that it mattered. As long as she was with Jaz, she was happy and had no plans to let her go.

“Isn’t that Jaz girl a little young for you, though?” Chrissy asked. 

“I am older by six years. I’m not sure if she sees the age difference as much of a problem and I’ve worked past it,” Georgia answered with a shrug. “I think because she’s experienced so much more than I have, it’s not really a problem.”

“She’s experienced so much more than you?” Melissa echoed with an arched eyebrow.

“Oh, come on. We all know once Allen put a ring on it, Georgia was locked away in that house like Rapunzel in the tower. We used to have to beg for her to come out and play if it wasn’t for some neighborhood function,” Chrissy reminded them, sitting back in her chair.

Georgia sighed. “Yes, this is true, but Jaz is also just always on the go. She’s one of those people who love the unknown rather than fear it. She’s always up for an adventure. She speaks Greek and Swedish. She purposely lost her brother on a trip through Europe once.”

“Why would she purposely lose him?” Gina asked with a furrowed brow, leaning an elbow against the table.

Chuckling, Georgia shrugged again. “I don’t know the whole story there and getting either of them to talk about it always devolves into some nonsensical story, like this happened to them while they were high on mushrooms or something,” she explained as best she could. “The point is, the age thing isn’t a problem. I think my parents might be, though.”

“Do they dislike Jaz or the fact that you’re a lesbian now?” Melissa asked.

“She’s not a lesbian. If anything, she’s in a lesbian relationship because the woman she’s dating is a lesbian, but Georgia isn’t,” Chrissy chimed in, starting the debate again.

“Either way,” Melissa huffed, flicking her hand in Chrissy’s direction. “What does it matter? The important thing is, why don’t Georgia’s parents have a problem with this?” She turned her attention back to Georgia.

“It could be both, but it doesn’t matter. I like being with Jaz and after I told them, they tried to set me up on a date with a man by lying to me and saying they wanted to have lunch with me,” Georgia explained, running her hand through her hair, hoping to hide her discomfort. Just remembering that her parents would do something so disrespectful made her frown.

All three of her friends winced. “Ouch,” Chrissy said.

“Yeah,” Gina agreed. “Okay, it’s one thing to disapprove, but it’s another thing to go out of the way to sabotage your relationship.”

“I don’t think they saw it as sabotage, but it still hurt. I’m not sure what to do about that and they keep calling. I don’t know what I should say or do. Should I believe them if I do talk to them?” Georgia wondered aloud, sighing and rubbing her palms together for a moment.

“Well, first, you should talk to them. You’ll only be confused and more muddled if you don’t,” Chrissy pointed out, which made sense.

“Also, make sure it’s clear you’re going to remain with Jaz, no matter what they do, so they know not to try to hook you up again. That’s just disrespectful,” Gina said with a frown, shaking her head. Georgia was glad she was not alone in that thought.

“Well, maybe they feel like Jaz isn’t worthy of you,” Melissa chimed in.

Chrissy arched an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“Well, come now. Jaz is six years younger than Georgia and none of us are old. You can’t accomplish much by twenty-one, but you can do things by twenty-seven. Georgia owns a bakery, after all. What does Jaz own?” Melissa pointed out.

“Well, first off, Jaz is twenty, _not_ twenty-one. But, she’s the one who pushed me to do all of this and they know that. I’ve told them all about her and they knew she was a close friend since I left Allen. Why all of a sudden should their attitudes change just because she’s my girlfriend rather than my friend?” Georgia wondered aloud, frowning again.

“Uh… because she’s your girlfriend,” Gina pointed out, motioning to Georgia.

“This is a huge change, Georgia. I’m sure you know it,” Chrissy stated.

Georgia nodded. She understood, of course, but she had moved past it. She supposed she thought everyone else would be beyond it as well. It was a ridiculous notion, that was for sure. But, she supposed everyone needed time, just like she did. It was a lot to process.

“I’m sorry,” Georgia apologized. She should not just expect them to get it right away, but at least they were trying.

Gina waved her off. “I don’t think we need your apologies right now. If anything, you need to sit down and talk to your parents. But, whatever you do, _don’t_ apologize.” She looked Georgia dead in the eye as she gave that order, and it _was_ an order.

“Yeah, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Chrissy added, shaking her finger. “You just want them to understand you’re still you and Jaz is important to you.”

Georgia nodded. “And, you all understand this as well?”

“I still don’t get why you think you’re gay, but whatever,” Melissa sighed and shrugged, like she was exhausted.

“She doesn’t think she’s gay,” Chrissy huffed.

Georgia waved them off to stop the argument. “I don’t think I’m gay… I _think,_ anyway. I just know Jaz touches something inside of me and I love her deeply. I’ve never felt like this about someone. I mean, I thought I felt like this about Allen in the early stages of our relationship, but this seems even _more_. This is beyond anything I could possibly have ever felt with Allen. It feels like it shouldn’t even exist. Like, how can one person make me feel this good? I mean, with Jaz, I can see this being a lifetime thing without feeling… oppressed.”

The words seemed harsh and Georgia watched as her friends winced. The very troubling thing was that they did not object. They did not argue the word, did not ask if that was really how she felt. They just went right on, like they agreed Allen had treated her as such and she _should_ feel that way. How long had they realized and watched, knowing what Georgia’s marriage was and she had no clue?

“Look, Jaz is important to you and it’s clear she’s had a positive effect on you. I mean, you’re beaming just being here and the fact that she drove you to hang out with us is a huge change from what you’re used to, but what if that’s what it is?” Melissa asked.

Georgia felt her forehead wrinkle as her eyebrows bent close. “You think I’m attracted to her because she’s basically the opposite of Allen?”

“It’s not the craziest thing to happen,” Melissa pointed out. Gina nodded, like she thought the same thing.

“It’s not and I’m sure part of why I’m so happy with Jaz is because she’s the opposite of Allen. For example, with something like us hanging out, Allen would never let it happen. He wouldn’t allow it. But, Jaz doesn’t ‘ _not_ allow me’ to do anything. It never would come to her mind. Instead, she encourages me. I’m not a possession to her,” Georgia explained as best she could.

Gina nodded and smiled. “Definitely not a bad thing. But, you need to recognize your own worth, Georgia. Not your worth through another person, but through yourself.”

Georgia offered a small, somewhat sorrowful smile. “I know. I’m trying, but I take all encouragement and I wasn’t getting that from Allen. In fact, he was doing his best to make sure I didn’t think I had any worth. It takes a lot.”

“Make sure your parents understand that,” Chrissy said. 

“First, I want to make sure you guys understand that,” Georgia said.

Chrissy waved her off. “We get it. It doesn’t bother us. We’re your friends and not the fake friends you find around here.”

“We’re happy for you and happy you get to be around more often,” Melissa replied. 

“And the girls will look forward to seeing you more,” Gina added with a smile, basically suggesting Georgia turn up when her daughters were home.

Georgia would try to make that happen. “You mean look forward to seeing my cupcakes more?” A teasing smile slid onto her face.

Gina laughed. “You, cupcakes, it’s all the same thing to them. Not like you wouldn’t show up without sweets anyway.”

“That’s true,” Georgia agreed.

“At least try to make it to one of the activities with me. They’ll be happy. You can even bring Jaz, so they can meet. Hell, so _I_ can meet her one-on-one and make sure she’s good enough for you,” Gina commented with a laughing grin.

Georgia smiled. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Baking,” Melissa chuckled.

“That is how I met everyone, isn’t it?” Georgia grinned.

“And we’re all happier for it,” Gina replied.

“We’d be even happier if there were more cheesecake, though,” Chrissy remarked with a smirk. They had all finished their slices, but there was more cake waiting.

Georgia laughed. She felt quite good having sat down with her friends. She hoped talking with her parents went the same.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz sat on the porch, sketching in her book. Her mother came up behind her and held a plate with a sandwich on it front of her. Jaz almost dropped her book in order to take the food. Maggie sat down next to her.

“You’re not hot out here?” Maggie asked, waving herself.

Jaz shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me. What time is it? I feel like I haven’t eaten for days.” She took a huge bite out of the sandwich.

“Georgia’s not feeding you? I’ll have to scold her. She can’t just let my baby waste away,” Maggie said, turning her nose up.

Jaz laughed. “I think Georgie would burst into tears if you did that, even if we all know you’re just playing around. The bakery is making her stressed out.”

Maggie nodded. “Noted. So, I should also refrain from asking why she practically ran out of the house a few days ago after spending the night?”

“Yeah, please don’t mention that one.” Jaz took another huge bite of her sandwich. “Her parents are already getting on her case. I don’t think she needs mine doing the same.”

Maggie gave her a sidelong glance before focusing in front of her again. “Parents not happy she’s dating you?”

“When are they ever?” she asked with mild sarcasm and a smile. She meant all her previous girlfriends. “They tried to set her up on a date with a man without telling her. They asked her to meet them for lunch and there he was.”

Maggie frowned. “Well, that’s rude.”

“Yeah.” Jaz snorted, making sure not to spit out any bits of sandwich. “She wasn’t too happy about it, either.” 

“That’s a good sign.”

Jaz nodded. “I’m not too worried about Georgie wandering off with a guy, even if I’m the first woman she’s been with. She’s pretty happy with me from what I can tell. I’m more worried about her having to put up with shenanigans from her parents and dealing with them not respecting her choices. She just got out of a relationship where none of her choices were respected. I don’t want her to have to deal with that from her parents. She’s got enough stress in her life.”

For a moment, Maggie just looked at her and smiled. And then she reached out and mussed Jaz’s locks. Jaz could not help blushing with embarrassment.

“Ma!” Jaz whined, pushing her hand away.

“I’m sorry. I just get so proud of you sometimes,” Maggie declared with a grin.

Snorting through her nose, Jaz leaned away. “That’s not helping Georgie not be stressed out, though.”

Straightening, Maggie focused ahead again and folded her hands in front of her. “Well, just as she had to deal with Allen on her own, she’ll have to deal with her parents on her own. The most you can do is support her as you have been doing. And, for God’s sake, bring the poor dear over more. I know sleeping cramped in your bed with your dirty clothes all over the place isn’t paradise, but at least you both can get a real meal here.”

Jaz laughed. “I’d like to, Ma. I really would, but Georgie likes going home, which makes sense, I guess.”

“How so?” her mother pressed her.

This was really the first time Jaz had to think about why Georgia would rather go home than stay at Jaz’s house. Shifting a little, she put her sandwich, which was halfway gone, in one hand, propped her elbow on her knee, and rested her chin in her palm. Maggie watched her, waiting for the explanation.

“Well, her condo’s really her first place, on her own. Before that, she lived with Allen and before that, with her parents. She’s on her own for the first time with a place all her own. It must feel like… freedom. She’s some place where she can live by her own rules and do her own thing.” Damn, that makes a lot of sense. Jaz could not believe that had not occurred to her sooner.

“I suppose.” Maggie sighed. “Sometimes, I wish you had fallen for a girl your age or someone just a little younger.”

Jaz laughed. “Someone who wouldn’t have their own place already?”

“You’re always welcomed here!” Maggie threw up her hands.

 _Poor Mom_. Jaz chuckled. “Until Daddy can somehow convince you it’s unhealthy for grown ass children and their spouses to still live at home.”

Maggie pouted. “I don’t know how my parents dealt with this. You’re still in the same city and it drives me crazy that you’re not here everyday, even though you’re here fairly often. How in the world have they handled us an ocean away and only seeing us during vacations?” She put her head in her hands for a moment.

Jaz laughed more and rubbed her mother’s back. “I think you need to call them. You might need the support.”

Maggie turned her nose up again, frowning down at Jaz. “You laugh now, but one day this will be you. Your baby is going to go out and meet some alluring man or woman and you won’t know what to do either.”

“Are you trying to curse me like Mormor cursed you? Seriously uncool, Ma,” Jaz said, holding more laughter.

Maggie put her head in her hands for a moment again. “How could she have known?” She dramatically threw her hands up and then sighed. “Intellectually, I know eventually you and Flint are going to leave, but I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for it.”

“I doubt your parents were ready for it either and they lived. You’ll be fine, Mom. Besides, even if I was an ocean away, just like you, I’d always come back.” Jaz knew she lucked out with both of her parents, even though her dad liked to tease her. But, she loved them and appreciated them.

Maggie nodded and smiled. They engaged in a one-arm hug and then they were silent for a while. Jaz finished her sandwich while thinking about Georgia. She had dropped her off to hang out with her friends earlier. It was nice that Georgia was exploring things with her other friends. She should have friends and she should not have to hang out with crazy co-eds like Jaz and her friends all the time.

“Do you think we’re weird?” Jaz asked. 

“First off, to which ‘we’ are you referring?” Maggie inquired.

“Us, our family.” Jaz motioned to the house.

“Weird in what way?” Maggie countered.

Leaning back onto her palms, Jaz shrugged. “Well, like our family’s really close. So close, you didn’t care when I came out as gay, it doesn’t bother you that Flint’s twenty-six and still lives here with no plans to go anywhere, and everything like that. I mean, are we so close that it’s weird?”

Maggie tilted her head a little and regarded Jaz. “You’re wondering why Georgia’s parents don’t just accept her like we did you?”

Jaz scratched her head. “Well, I guess.” She thought on it a little more. “Maybe not like you guys accepted, but just accepted her in general. I mean, you guys are generally happy for me and Flint as long we don’t hurt ourselves or others in anything we do. And, as a rule, we try very hard _not_ to hurt others.”

Rolling her eyes, Maggie snickered a little. “I wish, as a rule, you also tried not to hurt yourselves.”

Jaz ignored her mother’s complaint. “Why can’t her parents be like that?”

“People are different, in general. I mean, you can just look at me and your father as examples of that. Yes, he and I both accept you and Flint as people, but one of us wants you to stay forever and the other one thinks the healthy thing all of us would have been if you two moved out like yesterday. He just doesn’t seriously push because he knows it would upset me if you did. So, maybe this is something her parents are on the same page about or one is supporting the other. No matter what, though, I’m sure they both think they’re doing the right thing, like me and your father feel on this moving out issue.”

Jaz nodded and sighed. That was probably true. _But, if it is true, how do we change their minds?_ How would they be able to show Georgia’s parents that everything was all right?

“Give them time, little gem,” Maggie said, reaching out and patting her hand.

“You know that mind-reading thing is freaky, right?” Jaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie smiled. “Just one of my many Mom superpowers. You like most of them.”

“Yeah, except that one, the built in lie detector, and the way you somehow know what’s going on in one room when you’re in another.”

“That last one is hardly a superpower. You and your brother are extremely predictable when left alone, especially when you’re alone together.”

Jaz snorted. “Yet you always believed him when he said I broke something.”

Maggie rolled her eyes again. “Because it was you, little gem. I’m not a fool. If something is broken, it was you and if one of you is injured, it was him. The math is fairly simple there.”

This time Jaz rolled her eyes and gave another snort. “You’re such a mom,” she groaned.

“I do my best. If you want me to be a real _mom_ , I could talk to Georgia’s parents for you,” Maggie offered.

Jaz was not sure if there were real words to express her absolute terror at that idea and if there were, she choked on them while trying to get out other words. “Don’t you dare!” she managed to cough up.

Maggie chuckled and sat up a little straighter again. “Why not? I’m sure I could convince them how amazing my little gem is.”

Jaz groaned loudly and hid her face in her hands for a long moment. Of course, Maggie laughed at this and hugged Jaz around her shoulders. Jaz glared at her mother a little, which only made Maggie laugh more.

“I’m glad you think that’s funny,” Jaz grumbled. The last thing she needed was her mommy going to straighten matters out. No one over the age of five wanted that to happen.

“Your face made it much better,” Maggie replied.

“Yes, my pain and suffering is hilarious,” Jaz deadpanned.

“Anyway, give them time. While we accepted who you are easily, we also weren’t as open when you decided you were going with Georgia, the first or second time,” Maggie reminded her.

“That’s true.” Not only were they not all right with it, but they made their displeasure known to her. There was no suffering in silence in her house and it was hard putting up with the disappointment, especially the first time. But, Georgia won them over in a short couple of months when they got back together. Well, won her mother over anyway. She knew her father was still a little on the fence about Georgia. He did not like how Jaz behaved with Georgia the first time and was hung up on that.

Maggie squeezed her shoulder. “Georgia is an amazing woman and so are you. Give her parents time to discover that. I’m sure they’ll open themselves up to you once they realize you’re important to Georgia and not some passing phrase. After all, I had to make sure you were serious about Georgia, and in a good way this time, before I was open to the idea of you being with her.”

That made a good deal of sense. She knew Georgia’s parents cared about her and wanted her to be happy, which was why they were so proud of her bakery. So, maybe if she just gave them some time to get used to her and time to see that Georgia was happy with her, then they would be all right with her and the relationship.

Jaz smiled. “Yeah. Thanks, Mom.”

Maggie smiled back. “It’s what I’m here for.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Her mother had a very good track record of saying and doing the right thing to ease her mind. She would give Georgia’s parents time. Like she said, she did not think Georgia was going anywhere, so her parents would at least have to learn to tolerate Jaz.

-8-8-8-8-

“So, when’s Jaz coming to get you?” Gina asked curiously, checking the time using the clock on the other side of the wall. They were still sitting around Gina’s table. Chrissy had more cheesecake, which was halfway gone.

“What makes you think Jaz is coming?” Georgia inquired, scrunching up her face, like she had other options.

“Because we all know you’re not going to walk back to your condo. Do you have wings now?” Chrissy asked with a teasing smile, her fork dangling from her mouth.

Georgia sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, obviously not.”

“Does Jaz stay over at the condo a lot?” Melissa asked with an arched eyebrow.

“I want her to live there,” Georgia blurted out before she realized it. A blush burned her face as soon as she realized the words that came out of her mouth and her eyes went wide. Her friends whooped at the news, so she knew they would not let this go for a while.

“Wow. How long have you been seeing her?” Melissa said.

Chrissy chuckled. “Maybe you _are_ a lesbian.”

Georgia glared at Chrissy. “Don’t be a smart aleck. Well, we’ve known each other for over a year and been together… well, that’s a bit harder to determine. We had seven months together before she couldn’t take it anymore. Now, it’s been about four months.”

“Four months?” the trio echoed, looking flabbergasted. The fork dropped out of Chrissy’s mouth.

Georgia nodded. “Well, almost four months.” Wow. It had been almost four months already and it was going fairly well, much better than it did when they had been having the affair. Jaz certainly was not as moody as she had been and she knew that was because they were open with their relationship. It did feel a lot better than sneaking around.

“I stand by maybe you are a lesbian. But, then again, you married Allen two years into your relationship, right? Maybe you’re just quick to it,” Chrissy said, picking her fork back up. She ate a little of her cheesecake, maybe to help settle herself.

Melissa snorted. “We can’t all be with someone for ten years before either of us get a clue that we should at least be living in the same house, Chrissy.”

Chrissy waved the insult off. “Ten years, ten months, whatever works. I don’t see how you do that, but whatever works.” She turned her attention back to Georgia. “I guess if you add it all together, you’re all right.”

“So, I should ask her to move in?” Georgia asked. Of course, she doubted Jaz would accept right now. Maybe it was not fair to ask right now, either.

“If you think it’s right,” Gina replied with a shrug.

Georgia had a feeling she would not get a better answer than that and she was right. Her friends mostly wanted to talk about what she should do to get Jaz to move in if that was what she wanted. They seemed to very much like talking about Jaz. Georgia did not mind. It was just nice to sit around and talk with her friends. The fact that they seemed to like Jaz was definitely a plus.

Georgia was not surprised her friends stuck around Gina’s place until Jaz came to get her. Now, they all wanted a better, more proper, look at Jaz. Hopefully, they would not do anything too embarrassing. Hell, hopefully, _Jaz_ would not do anything too embarrassing. Jaz rang the bell and when Gina opened the door they were all greeted by the rather adorable sight of Jaz with her hands stuffed in her pockets and her mouth turned up to one side, sort of like a little kid.

“Uh... Hi, I’m here to pick up Georgie,” Jaz said, almost as if she were unsure, which was probably because she did not expect the gang to meet her at the door. Georgia groaned as her friends giggled. Jaz’s face twisted just a little more, undoubtedly confused on what was so funny.

“Ignore them, Jazzy,” Georgia said and then immediately regretted the nickname as her friends giggled again.

“They’re already a million times cuter than Georgia and Allen,” Gina commented, clasping her hands together.

“Pet names and everything,” Chrissy chimed in and then she locked eyes with Jaz.

Georgia felt her stomach knot up. There was a gleam in Chrissy’s eyes that spelled trouble. Jaz must have recognized it because she stood up just a little taller and squared her shoulders. Chrissy was not intimidated, stepping closer to Jaz, showing the major height difference.

“You would know this, Jaz,” Chrissy said seriously, like what was about to come was all important. “Is Georgia a lesbian or not?” she asked.

“Chrissy!” Georgia and Melissa scolded her, which meant nothing to her.

“It’s important to know. Melissa and I have been arguing this point. I don’t think Georgia’s a lesbian just because she’s in a relationship with you. Now, the relationship itself might be a lesbian relationship, but I don’t think she is,” Chrissy explained, still quite serious.

Jaz laughed and relaxed, obviously not expecting that. “Uh… I’ve never actually thought about it. I don’t want to label Georgia, so it’s not something I’ve considered. Is it important to figure out right this moment if she’s a lesbian?” She glanced over at Georgia, who really wished she could just sink through the floor right now.

Chrissy laughed as well. “Of course it’s not important. We were merely curious.” She then waved the whole thing off.

“Well, I think it’s something you should ask Georgia, when she decides. I don’t think we should label other people. Labels are really limiting, after all,” Jaz commented.

“Oh, she is good,” Gina said with a grin.

“I like her,” Melissa decided right then and there.

“All right, all right. I’ll see you ladies later. Come on, Jaz,” Georgia said, grabbing Jaz by the arm and pulling her away. She did not want anything else embarrassing to happen, and her face burned enough for her to be worried about having all that blood going to her head.

Laughing more, Jaz waved farewell. Georgia sighed and then she had to wait for Jaz to open the car, which thwarted her great escape. Jaz had pity on her, though, and opened the doors immediately and got in without encouraging her trio of friends any further. Georgia breathed a sigh of relief and waved farewell as Jaz pulled off.

“They seem fun,” Jaz commented.

“They’re all right,” Georgia said. They were better when they were not being completely embarrassing.

Jaz smiled. “You had fun with them?”

Georgia could not stop a small smile from ending up on her face. “I did.” She learned just how amazing her friends were, which made it more than fun.

“Very good. Anytime you wanna go over there or somewhere else, you know all you have to do is ask me to take you, right?”

“I know.” One of the many differences from Jaz and Allen. One of the many reasons why she would hold onto Jaz.

“Good.”

“Did you get any work done? I know you had to sketch and everything. Is all of that done?” Georgia asked. Jaz had kindly taken a break from work in order to drive Georgia to Gina’s house, which Georgia appreciated.

“Yeah, work’s done. I get to go in tomorrow and act like I’m brilliant and didn’t just pull this all out of my ass this weekend.” Jaz laughed, as if this was some great joke.

Georgia just smiled at her. Jaz was the same with work and school. She let things pile up and then the pressure that it was due soon got to her to get her working. She rushed and worried, but always managed to do something amazing. Georgia had always been the opposite in school and now with work. She needed time to sit and plan, time to work. Pressure to get it done immediately would drive her mad.

“So, how’s your family?” Georgia asked. She felt a little bad since she had practically ran out of the house a couple of days ago when she had spent the night.

“They’re fine. Mom wants you to know she’s fine with us coming over for dinner more often. She doesn’t think I’m feeding you properly,” Jaz replied.

Georgia scoffed. “I’m supposed to feed you.” She was supposed to cook and she would make sure to do more of it, so Maggie would not think she was neglecting Jaz. She did not want to end up on that woman’s bad side _ever_ again.

jaz scoffed, as if she did not think that was the case. “Whatever. We’re both busy. You feed me, I feed you, but sometimes we’re both too tired. Or, in my case, I don’t want to keep feeding you junk food because I know you eat better than that. She’s just trying to help, babe.”

Georgia sighed. “I know.” And, really, she did. She understood Maggie just wanted to take care of them, but Georgia wanted to show she could take care of them both. She needed Jaz to understand she could take care of Jaz and it was safe for her to get away from home, it was safe for Jaz to stay with her.

Jaz glanced at her for a longer moment than was safe while driving a car. “Georgie, why does that bother you so much? My mom just wants to help and make sure we eat dinner. Just like when we stayed, she just wanted to make sure you had a good night’s sleep. I don’t get it.”

Shaking her head, Georgia looked out of the window for a second and then focused on her lap. “I don’t expect you to get it. I haven’t lived with my parents for longer than two weeks for ten years.”

“So, you don’t want to live with my parents for twenty-four hours?” Jaz asked. She sounded confused rather than insulted, which was good.

“I just… I want to live on my own.” She twiddled her fingers a little. It was the best way for her to explain it without going so far to hurt Jaz’s feelings. She did not want to make it sound like Jaz was immature or a kid for living at home.

Jaz nodded. “Staying the night isn’t living, though. I mean, I know you like the independence and freedom of living on your own and you should totally live that up, but staying the night isn’t living.”

Jaz understood it a little better than Georgia gave her credit for. “I do like the independence,” Georgia smiled.

“All right, all right, all right. I’m just saying, it’s not really like living with my family. It’s just… I dunno, hanging out.”

Georgia shook her head and decided against replying. This could go on forever, after all. Hopefully, soon enough she would feel comfortable having this conversation and not being afraid that Jaz would leave her. She just could not risk Jaz again.

“Are you going back… home?” Georgia asked after a while. Obviously, Jaz would drive her home, but she was not sure what the plan was for the rest of the day. It hurt a little to refer to “home” and not mean the condo for both of them.

Jaz glanced at her and smiled. “I think I’ll stay with you tonight. Maybe I can get a feel for some of that freedom you enjoy.”

Georgia laughed. “Well, I promise not to impose too many rules on you.”

Jaz grinned. “I can provide dinner.”

“And make sure your clothes make it to the hamper.” Okay, so there were a couple of rules she did and would impose on Jaz.

Snickering, Jaz looked at her. “So, there are rules, huh? Freedom sure is fleeting.”

“Well, you could always stay with your parents. Of course, the bed there will be empty,” Georgia teased.

“Shit. That is not a good deal. Okay, I can feed you and probably put my clothes in the hamper… near the hamper… I can leave the clothes on the bathroom floor.”

Georgia could not help laughing. “I hate that that actually sounds like a good deal.” She would rather the bathroom floor than the bedroom floor. She supposed Jaz was just used to having the bedroom as her only space.

“Small steps, eh?”

Georgia nodded. “Yeah, small steps.” Maybe some of the things they did had to be small steps.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: a lot of arguing and stern-talking-tos.


	8. Heated

8: Heated

“You sure you don’t want me to come?” Jaz asked, standing at the door of Georgia’s bakery. Georgia was closing up.

“No, I don’t want you to come. I want to handle this on my own,” Georgia answered, wiping down the counter.

Jaz smiled, but did her best not to look proud. She did not want Georgia to think she was being patronizing. She supposed she succeeded since Georgia did not scold her or yell at her.

Once the shop was closed up, Georgia planned to sit down with her parents for dinner. Yeah, they needed to talk, but Jaz was not so hot about Georgia doing it on her own. Her parents had each other, they were a team. Well, she and Georgia could at least be a team. She could support Georgia. It would be helpful… or so she thought. Georgia had other ideas.

“You can, but I could still be there. I won’t say anything,” Jaz replied, placing both hands on her chest for a moment. Maybe it would be good for her parents to see them as a team, too.

“I don’t want to upset them when we talk,” Georgia explained, shaking her head.

Twisting her mouth up a little, Jaz folded her arms against her chest. “I guess that makes sense, but doesn’t that sorta send the wrong message?”

Arching an eyebrow, Georgia stared at her. For a second, Jaz gulped. Had she said the wrong thing?

“What do you mean?” Georgia pressed, stare just a little harder.

 _Okay, I need to explain this carefully. After all, they’re still Georgia’s parents, even if they don’t like me or Georgia’s decision to date me._ “I just mean that maybe you…” _Okay, no, don’t make it sound like you blame her._ “— we! I’m mean we. Yeah, _we_.” She pointed between them. “I don’t want it to look like we’re hiding or doing anything wrong.” Jaz thought that sounded reasonable, but for some reason, Georgia was frowning. _Shit! That was good! Why does she look so pissed?_

“So, I should purposely antagonize my parents by displaying the source of their displeasure and then expect what exactly? They’ll suddenly change their minds because you’re sitting right there?” Georgia inquired.

Jaz winced. Okay, that sounded logical, but… “So, instead, you’re going to give in and hide me away?”

Georgia’s expression did not change. “I’m not hiding you. I came out the second I saw them and you were standing right there. Now, you want me to just rub it in their faces?”

And Jaz was frowning right along with her girlfriend now. “Rub what in their faces? Me being there is rubbing what in their faces exactly? Our relationship?”

“No.”

“Then what?” Jaz demanded.

Georgia actually growled and Jaz could not help thinking that maybe she had pushed too far. But, pushed what exactly? She just wanted to go and be supportive. Now, Georgia was acting ashamed of her and acting like there was something wrong with their relationship.

Jaz braced herself for Georgia’s explosion. Most people would probably be surprised to know Georgia could explode, but they had enough arguments over things that did not seem worth it to Jaz to know Georgia could blow up over the smallest things. Allen had sort of conditioned Georgia to have petty arguments. But then, much to her surprise, Georgia took a deep breath.

“I don’t want to make it seem like it’s them versus us. I just want to talk to them without pushing them further,” Georgia explained in a calm tone.

“I’m not saying it’s them versus us. I just want to be there for you,” Jaz replied. _Why won’t you let me?_

A sigh escaped Georgia and she rubbed her forehead with her free hand. “I need to be able to do this myself and I need my parents to be comfortable with the idea of sitting across from you. Would you bring me to your house if your parents weren’t comfortable with me, even if we are in a relationship?”

“I did!” Jaz pointed out and then winced. “I mean…” _Shit. There has to be a way to fix that_.

Georgia frowned even deeper than before. “Well, I’m sorry my parents aren’t quite as tolerant as yours are. But, your parents are perfect, right?” she hissed.

“I didn’t… I’m not…” Jaz did not even know how to argue this one. Hell, part of her actually wanted to defend her parents and point out that they were damn near perfect. After all, she never had to hide a girlfriend just because she was a she. Unfortunately, that would only make things worse at this point.

“You know what, this is going to take a while to clean up. You might as well go home,” Georgia said, turning her back to Jaz.

“Really, Georgie?” Jaz had come here every night for closing, so she knew exactly how long it took.

“Goodbye, Jaz.” It was said so clipped that Jaz was not even sure how to react to it.

“George, come on, we both know I’m _not_ leaving you in here to close up on your own. I’m not letting you take the bus anywhere either.” No matter what they were going through, she wanted to do little things for Georgia because she cared.

Georgia turned back to her and glared at her as if she were everything wrong in the world. “So you can keep an eye on me, right? Make sure you always know where I am? Know what I’m doing?”

Jaz actually flinched, utterly wounded. “Are you… are you comparing me to Allen?”

Georgia just walked away, going to hide in the back. Jaz had never been so tempted to leave Georgia alone in all their time together, even when she broke up with Georgia so many months ago. How dare Georgia act like she was Allen? He treated Georgia like a prize, a captive, and a possession. She would never think of Georgia in such a way!

“I’ll wait outside,” Jaz called, because sharing the same building with Georgia right now hurt her head. And her heart… maybe her heart the most.

How the hell did that escalate so quickly? Everything seemed to be going so well and now, boom!, shots fired. Jaz scratched her forehead, reviewing the conversation to see where she might have messed up. But, as far as she was concerned, this proved to be another one of those arguments where Georgia started things up for no reason, taking things the wrong way, and blew things out of proportion. _Like always_.

She waited for a few minutes before Georgia poked her head out of the door. “Ready?” Jaz asked.

“I told you to leave. My father’s going to come pick me up and drive me to the restaurant,” Georgia replied.

“Oh, and I guess I shouldn’t be here when he shows up, right?” Jaz wondered if that sounded as much like a dare to Georgia as it did to her.

Georgia folded her arms across her chest. Okay, so it definitely sounded like a dare to Georgia, too. Jaz was new to real relationships, but she was pretty sure that escalating an argument even more was not good. It was too late for that, though.

“You can be here all you want, but I would prefer you not,” Georgia said and then she went back inside… not escalating the situation really, so she ended up doing better than Jaz in that sense.

“Georgia!” Jaz called after her, but Georgia did not come back out.

Scowling, Jaz kicked at an imaginary rock and resisted the urge to run into the shop. Instead, she jumped into her car and drove down the block. She watched the store, just wanting to make sure Georgia’s father did come get her and everything was all right.

“I’m not being overbearing or controlling like Allen, though,” Jaz muttered as she watched Georgia leave with her dad.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia looked up the street when she exited the shop, seeing Jaz’s car. _Why the hell doesn’t she just go home?_ She knew why and part of her was flattered, but she was mostly annoyed. Jaz had taken something that should have been simple and made it a huge thing. She was not sure how she managed to hold off telling Jaz that just because she did not live in a closet that it gave her the right to push herself into everyone else’s issues. Yay, Jaz did not have issues. Good for her. Unfortunately, the rest of the world did not work that way.

Georgia shook that away as she greeted her father. “Hey, Papa,” she smiled as she stepped over to his car.

“Hey. We have time if you want to go home and take a shower,” he offered.

Georgia sighed. A shower always sounded like heaven to her nowadays. “Yes, please.”

“I know how it is after putting in twelve hours.”

Georgia smiled and nodded. It was nice to just go home without having the back and forth she had with Jaz about what house they were going to. Of course, she missed being able to hold hands with someone for the car ride. But, she was upset with Jaz right now, so she consciously decided to not think about holding her hand.

“Where’s Mommy?” Georgia asked, trying to make conversation. Anything to keep her from thinking about Jaz.

“She had a couple of clients to finish up with. She’ll meet us,” he explained.

Georgia nodded and the rest of the trip was done in a somewhat awkward silence. She tried to talk to her father, but she did not know exactly what to say. She was still upset with him and her mother over that lunch thing, but she did not say anything about for the moment. He did not seem to be in the mood to make small talk, not really replying to anything she said.

After a couple of minutes, Georgia stopped trying to engage her father. Hopefully, their dinner would not be like this. At least there was music playing and Georgia went over lists to keep from thinking about Jaz. Of course, it did not work too well. _How the hell did that go so bad so quickly?_

Thankfully, they got to her condo before she could review everything. She honestly did not want to come to any big conclusions about Jaz with her father sitting right there. But, when she got in the shower, she ran through everything in her head. Jaz had been trying to her push herself into a situation where her presence would only make things worse.

“Jaz always wants to be involved in everything,” she complained to the spray of hot water.

Was it so hard to trust her with speaking to _her_ own parents? Was it not enough that she came out to them? Now, Jaz wanted to just shove herself into everything like it would help. And then had the nerve to get upset when she was not invited to come. Georgia did not need Jaz to hold her hand through every little thing.

“Why does she think I need her at my side everywhere?” Georgia wondered with a scowl.

Jaz was overprotective, which would be adorable if it were not so suffocating. Yes, it was sweet when Jaz waited for her to close and drove her places, but it was unnecessary. It also was contrary to what Jaz had pushed her to be, which was self-reliant. Jaz pushed her to be independent, but was now crowding her. It seemed like a step away from controlling her, just like… She gasped.

“Holy crap, I compared her to Allen!” Her eyes went wide with horror.

Okay, while Georgia liked to think she was still right in this argument, comparing Jaz to Allen was just plain wrong. She would have to clear that up as soon as possible, while making sure it was understood she still stood by her other decision. Jaz did not deserve to compared to her lying, cheating, controlling ex-husband, after all.

“Jaz is nothing like him. She does things from her heart,” Georgia assured herself. Of course, she would have to assure Jaz of that, too.

Well, that was one more thing on top of not knowing what she was going to say to her parents, beyond making it clear she was with Jaz. So, she finished her shower and dressed for dinner. Her father waited for her in the living room, where he got acquainted with the messes Jaz left all over the place. Her artwork, her clothes, her art supplies, and just her inability to put anything back where it went. He pretended not to see it, though. Georgia did not mention it.

The drive to the restaurant was made in the same awkward silence as before. Her mother was already there and waiting. They all exchanged embraces and then sat. They somehow made it to ordering drinks before they even tried to speak with each other.

“So, how’s the bakery doing?” Tracey asked.

“Yeah, how is that going?” John said, leaning forward just a little bit. It was like it did not even occur to him, which was odd. They seemed a little off balance, so at least she knew she was not the only one tilted by the change in their relationship.

Georgia smiled a little. “Very well. There are a few offices in the area and people come in for breakfast, during breaks, and lunch. It’s really nice.” One of the reasons she picked the location was because of the offices around there. She did have to compete with a bagel place, but there were no real bakeries in the area. It paid off since no one came into her place looking for a bagel, but they always wanted plenty of sweets, usually with tea or coffee.

“Who knew buying you that little toy oven when you were three would turn into a real business,” Tracey said with a laugh, which was a little forced. Her eyes shined a little, though, giving Georgia some hope that they would be all right.

“You didn’t think it was so cute when you came home and she had broken all of the eggs to use in it,” her father reminded them.

Georgia chuckled. “I wanted to make a real cake.”

“I told you, three-year-olds can’t make real cakes. I can’t wait for you to have children, so you can go through all of your eggs and flour always missing,” her mother commented.

Georgia smiled. “If not that, then I’ll be dealing with art supplies all over the place.”

She did not even think as the words left her mouth and her parents looked puzzled. _Wow, I imagine a family with Jaz without a conscious thought_. It was nice to have the thought, though. Even when they were fighting, and they were fighting, she still saw herself with Jaz. That had to mean something.

“Art supplies?” her father echoed with an arched eyebrow.

“Jaz draws, all the time. You saw her sketches, pencils, and papers all over the living room,” Georgia replied, like it was nothing. It felt like she was constantly picking up half-finished sketches and putting them in Jaz’s many portfolios. She would not mind doing that for a tiny version of one of them. Maybe a couple of tiny versions of them, but by then, Jaz would need to learn to pick up after herself.

“Georgia,” her mother sighed, shaking her head.

“What? Does it so offend you that I want to plan a future with Jaz?” Georgia inquired.

“Georgia, we all know this isn’t you,” John insisted.

Georgia’s brow furrowed. She did not understand why they kept acting like she did not know herself, like she was still some child. Had they always been like this? She could not recall them disapproving of anything she had done so much.

“What isn’t me? To be happy in a relationship? Because I am so happy,” Georgia tried to assure them.

“Well, she’s your friend,” her mother said.

“Yes, she’s my friend, but she’s more than that. I need you both to understand I respect your opinions, but I’m staying with Jaz. I love her,” Georgia stated. This was the truth. She loved Jaz. Yes, they argued and clashed, but she loved Jaz. She loved Jaz and they would work it out and get right back to the good things in their relationship.

“It’s understandable. She’s your friend,” Tracey repeated, stressing the whole sentence for some reason, like it would drill it into Georgia’s skull.

Georgia’s forehead wrinkled. “Do you think I love her as a friend? I understand the difference. I’m not a child.”

“We’re not saying you are,” her mother tried to assure her.

“Georgia, you might think you love Jaz romantically, but you’re probably just experiencing a euphoria from being free from Allen,” her father reasoned.

“As well as connecting the feeling to Jaz since she helped you take that step,” her mother added.

“Do you two honestly think I’m so helpless that I can’t tell the difference between being in love, loving a friend, and just being happy I don’t have to deal with Allen anymore?” _Does everyone think I’m just some little immature baby who can’t take care of herself?_

Before her parents could say anything, the waiter came with their drinks. He also took their dinner orders. Her parents seemed ready to let the whole matter fall forgotten in the silence, but she refused. She needed them to respect her and her choices.

“Papa, Mommy, I love Jaz. I can’t explain it to you and I shouldn’t have to. But, I almost lost her because I was too scared to be true to myself. I’m not going to make that same mistake twice,” Georgia informed them firmly, holding her arms across her chest.

“Almost lost her before?” her father asked.

“Yes.” She might as well lay it all out for them to understand. “I fell for Jaz a long time ago, but didn’t want to admit it for a number of reasons. I didn’t want to disappoint you. I wanted to be normal. Most of all, I held onto this stupid sense of hope that somehow things would get better with Allen. I had blinded myself so much with the thought that things would get better with Allen that I allowed him to treat me like I was nothing, but picked him over Jaz time and time again when she treated me like a queen.”

John squinted as he regarded her. “Georgia, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying Jaz is here to stay, Papa. I very much love her and I’ve had plenty of time and made plenty of mistakes to figure that out. I’m crazy in love with Jaz and wouldn’t trade her in anything,” Georgia stated soundly.

Tracey tilted her head a little. “Georgia, were you seeing her while you were married?”

“How is that important to this? Would you have preferred I stay with Allen?” Georgia countered, frowning at the sheer thought.

“Of course not,” her mother hissed and scowled as if that was the most distasteful thing she had ever heard. “I would prefer we never speak his name, but did it occur to you that you might feel this way about Jaz because she was such an alternative to your ex-husband?”

Georgia sighed and shook her head. “That’s not the case, Mommy. I need you to understand, knowing the how isn’t going to change the fact that we’re together. I don’t understand why you’re trying to talk me out of this.”

“Because we watched quietly while you made one relationship mistake. We can’t do it again,” Tracey insisted.

“At least Allen could take care of you, but Jaz… she’s barely out of high school. She can’t do anything for you,” John chimed in.

“You’re just mixing things up, confused. That’s why you’re making this mistake,” her mother said.

“But, that’s just it. Jaz isn’t a mistake and I’m not confused. I’m thinking very clearly for the first time in a long time. We’re together and she’s good for me. You both praised her for being there me while I was going through this mess with Allen and now she’s not worthwhile?” Georgia could not understand the logic. Jaz was good enough to be her friend, but not her lover?

“It’s not that. It’s one thing for her to be your friend, but being your… being together in a relationship is something else,” John argued.

“We’re just worried you’re getting mixed up in things that aren’t you,” Tracey repeated.

“What would I be getting mixed up? What’s your trouble with Jaz?” Georgia asked, hoping for some straight answers. At least this would give her something to tell Jaz. But, her parents seemed to have two different problems with her seeing Jaz, beyond the shared problem of the relationship being a mistake. Her father was worried about her being taken care of and her mother was worried about her being confused.

“We don’t have any trouble with Jaz,” Tracey stated adamantly.

“We’re worried about her being able to take care of you. I don’t mean having someone keep you in a house all day like Allen, but someone who’s there for you when you need them in every way possible,” John said.

“And we’re  just worried you’re mixing things up and you’re making decisions that aren’t like you,” Tracey added. 

John nodded emphatically. “Yes, definitely making decisions that aren’t like you.”

“I’m not. I need you to trust me,” she insisted. She could not understand why this bothered them so much.

Her parents sighed and their food came. They sat silent for a while. Georgia was not sure if she got through to them or not, but it seemed like there was less tension.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz flopped down in the dirt as if it was not the solid ground. She barely felt a thing as she landed. Mitch grunted for some reason and kicked her in the side as soon as she was down. Scowling, Jaz shoved Mitch hard enough to knock her down. Cocoa and Peach snickered. Robin sighed.

“Children, children, children. Why do I have to play referee every time we come to the park?” Robin inquired.

“Don’t you mean every time one of us gets too close to the other in any general setting?” Cocoa countered with a grin.

“Exactly. I shouldn’t have to be your kindergarten teacher every time we come out,” Robin huffed, glaring at the lot of them.

“Ah, you love it,” Jaz said, pulling out her sketchbook.

“What are you even doing here? Didn’t you say you had to go to dinner tonight with Georgia and her parents?” Mitch asked, sitting down next to Jaz, probably just to start more trouble.

“No, didn’t she say Georgie had dinner with her parents?” Peach asked, showing he paid more attention than Mitch did.

“She? Peach, my man, I’m right here, damn it,” Jaz huffed, pointing to herself. Okay, she probably said that with more attitude than necessary, but whatever.

“Yeah, but I’m talking to Mitch. Don’t get all uptight,” Peach replied.

“Hold on.” Robin put one hand to her temple and held the other up just in front of her. “I sense a disturbance in the force.” Robin turned to Jaz, who tried her best to look normal and knew she failed miserably because Robin did not turn away. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Jaz sneered, knowing that would not help sell it. Her face seemed to have a mind of its own right now.

“Yeah, you’re pissy because everything is rainbows and gaybies in your world. What happened?” Robin pressed, putting a hand on her hip. One day, she would make one scary ass mom.

Sucking her teeth, Jaz decided to spill, if only for support and validation. “I offered to go with Georgie to have dinner with her parents, so they’d see us as a team. She said no because seeing me would just make the situation worse. I said she was trying to hide me and she said I was acting like her ex-husband.”

“Sounds like a hell of a conversation,” Peach commented with his eyebrows drew in close together.

“You guys get up to a lot when I leave a couple of minutes early,” Cocoa added. 

“I just wanted to make sure she would be all right and I think her parents should see that she’s not ashamed to be with me,” Jaz said.

“Yes, well, I doubt it’ll help them like you, though, if you show up to a dinner they didn’t expect you for,” Robin reasoned. 

“But, it does let George know I’ll be there even through the hard times,” Jaz argued.

“I think she knows that. You carried on an affair with her for the better part of a year while she was being dogged by her ex-husband,” Cocoa replied.

“But, you can’t be there for everything, Jaz. She’s a grown woman and she has to deal with her parents the best way she can and knows how. Her parents aren’t your parents. You don’t know how to handle things with them,” Peach pointed out.

Jaz frowned and glare at the dirt for a long moment. “So, I was wrong?” 

“Well, in a way. You’re concerned and she knows that, even if you guys had an argument. You have to let her handle things on her own. You can’t hold her hand through everything or she’s going to grow way too dependent on you and she won’t be able to live her own life,” Robin pointed out.

Jaz frowned even more. That made sense. Damn Robin and her ability to make sense. But, at least she said Georgia knew she was concerned despite the argument. She was worried. 

“Besides, she’s right. You being there is just going to piss her parents off more because they don’t like you. Are you trying to piss them off?” Mitch inquired and she kicked Jaz in the side.

“Hey!” Jaz barked. 

“What? You deserve it. Why are you purposely trying to stir shit up?” Mitch arched an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t…” Jaz mumbled, glancing away. 

“Her parents aren’t going to look at it as you trying to be there for her. They’re going to look at it as you being an ass and showing up when they didn’t want you there, forcing yourself into a situation, probably the way Georgia’s ex-husband used to. Don’t be an ass and stop acting stupid. You’re not stupid. You’re an ass, but not stupid,” Mitch stated.

“Definitely an ass in this situation,” Peach concurred with a solid nod. 

“Yeah,” Cocoa said.

“Really?” This was definitely not what she expected. She had been so sure she was doing the right thing. “She’s trying to hide me, though.” 

“No, she’s trying not to piss her parents off and hope they’ll eventually like you. Push yourself into things and they’ll hate you for a long time,” Robin said.

Jaz scowled. She just wanted to make sure Georgia’s parents saw they could not bully Georgia into things. Okay, maybe she also wanted to make sure Georgia did not give into her parents ill-feelings and end their relationship. 

“Stop pouting,” Mitch said and kicked her again. 

“I’m not pouting,” Jaz said, which she knew did not help.

“It’s a wonder you even have a girlfriend. You’re like a big baby. Things didn’t go your way and now you’re pouting,” Mitch huffed. “You need a hug, you big baby? Gonna go cry to your mommy?”

“Hey! You leave my mom out of this!” Jaz snarled, even though she knew Mitch was just trying to get a rise out of her. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Robin jumped in. “Jaz, it’s understandable that you’re upset because your girlfriend’s parents feel some kind of way about you, but you have to let Georgia handle her own parents. You also have to trust her that she’s going to be able to get them to come around. So, just explain yourself and let her know you get it, then move on.”

“Fine,” Jaz snorted. She would do just that, but she wanted to be right. Besides, Georgia compared her to Allen. So, Georgia was not entirely right. _Wait, I shouldn’t be thinking like that. I just want this to work out. I don’t want to win an argument_. 

“Still pouting,” Mitch grumbled.

“Enough! No more of this back and forth nonsense. We came out here to chill out, so chill the hell out,” Robin ordered with a stern glare. 

Of course this got the desired effect. They hung out in silence, everybody doing their own thing. Being together was nice, though. Unfortunately, the silence left Jaz to think about what happened with Georgia. Okay, maybe she had been wrong about going to the dinner, but Georgia had compared her to Allen and this bothered her. Was Georgia right in the comparison? Hell, did Georgia believe it or was it just something said in the heat of the moment?

“So, I was thinking since this is our last year in school, maybe we should definitely do something for Spring Break,” Peach said. 

“My man, that’s months from now,” Cocoa pointed out. 

“Gotta plan early,” Peach replied.

“Some of us are trying to enjoy summer right now,” Mitch commented.

“Like I said, you gotta plan early,” Peach insisted.

Jaz did not pay them much mind. The more she thought about being compared to Allen, the more upset she got. How could Georgia think she was anything like that maniac? She would never cheat on Georgia or lie to Georgia’s face or try to isolate Georgia. How dare Georgia even suggest otherwise!

“Hey, Jaz, are you listening?” Peach inquired, leaning over and knocking on her sketchbook. 

“Huh?” Jaz said.

“Off in lala land, of course. Can you pay attention for ten seconds, please?” Mitch glared at Jaz.

“Fine,” Jaz sighed. It would be better than working herself up thinking about Georgia. She would give herself some time to calm down and hopefully find out what Georgia really meant, but not any time soon. She would hang out with her friends and then go home to her rational parents. _Georgia’s gonna drive me crazy_. But, then again, she might be there already considering she was fine with the idea of Georgia driving her crazy.

-8-8-8-8- 

Georgia’s father drove her home. There was more silence and it seemed to press much more than at the restaurant. She could feel her father wanted to say something. After their initial talk at dinner, they had not spoke about Jaz since. She imagined he had plenty to say, though.

“She’s not that bad, Papa,” Georgia decided to strike first. “In fact, she’s pretty awesome.” The thought of Jaz made her smile. Even though they had argued, the thought of Jaz still made her smile. _We have to stop arguing so much, though_. Usually, it was her fault, but she was not sure if that was the case this time. Jaz had been pushy, which was part of her personality. Typically, she used it in a positive manner, but not this time.

His lip curled. “Georgia, you’re not that way. I don’t care if Jaz is that way, but you’re not. You’re confused and you just don’t want to admit it. This is just like when you started dating Allen.” 

Georgia’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“You thought he hung the stars in the sky. He was so wonderful because he took you out places and helped you met people and showed you things you had never seen. You glowed the same way and now look at where you are.” 

“Jaz is nothing like Allen,” she hissed. “Would Allen have encouraged me with the bakery? No. He strung me along for four years about it, coming up with excuses why it wasn’t a good time to do it. Jaz just helped me dive right into it. She was there for me when I was lonely and helped me see value in myself, helped me find things Allen had taken from me. She’s nothing like him.”

He sighed. “Look, Georgia, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I won’t.” She looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. “Throughout my time with Jaz, I’ve actually done all of the hurting and she always comes back. She wants to be there for me and I want to be there for her in the ways she has for me. I know you worry about me after what Allen did, but Jaz isn’t anything like Allen. And, I know she’s young and still in school, but she has a good internship and they’re probably going to hire her if she keeps doing what she does. Plus, she does what she loves and she encouraged me to do the same.”

“She can’t take care of you, Georgia. Like you said, she’s young, still in school, and from what you tell us about her, she’s impulsive. You need someone to take care of you,” he insisted.

“No, Papa. That’s just it! I don’t need someone to take care of me and Jaz helped me see that! I need someone who is supportive and Jaz is just that. She’s with me every step of the way, cheering me on. If I told her I wanted the stars, she wouldn’t try to grab them for me, but boost me up and let me get them on my own,” Georgia tried to explain, unable to keep the awe out of her voice. 

This was Jaz and this was the thing that made her totally different from Allen. Hell, from anyone Georgia ever dated. Everyone treated her like some delicate flower, some pretty bauble. Jaz encouraged her to get out there, chase her dream, and grit her teeth with everyone else. She was not some piece to be displayed. She was someone to run with.

Her father only sighed again. Georgia decided to stop defending her relationship to her father. Thankfully, it was not a long ride. She hugged her father farewell and went to her dark condo. Jaz had a key, but probably would not be showing up anytime soon since they had the fight. Besides, she had told Jaz to go. Jaz probably would not resurface until she sent some goodwill Jaz’s way.

“I’ll call her tomorrow,” Georgia decided. It would give them both more time to process. _Definitely have to rethink pushing Jaz to move in, though. We’re not quite ready yet_.

So, she changed into her pajamas and curled up onto the couch to watch some television while going over some figures for the bakery. She was not sure how much time passed, but suddenly there was a knock at her door. She glanced at the clock and saw it was past ten, which meant it was also past her bedtime.

“It must be Jaz, but why doesn’t she just use her key?” Georgia muttered as she rose. A yawn escaped her as the knocking grew more insistent. “I’m coming!”

The knocking only got more aggressive. At first, Georgia thought Jaz might be doing that just because she was angry over not being able to come to dinner. Of course, that did not seem like Jaz. 

“Georgia!”

At the roar of her name, Georgia gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart leaped into her throat. _Allen_. Allen was at her door and knocking as if he wanted to break it down. _Jaz_. She should call Jaz. Jaz would know what to do. 

“No, no, no. I can’t call Jaz, not after making a fuss about handling things on my own,” she mumbled. So, she went to the door and looked out the peephole.

Allen stood right in front her door, basically punching it. He groaned and bellowed her name again. Staring at him, he looked disheveled with a wrinkled white t-shirt with a stain on the bottom. Growling, he looked dead into the peephole, which made her take a step back. His eyes were red-rimmed and burning with anger. 

“Georgia! I know you’re in there! Open the goddamn door and talk to me!” he ordered.

Swallowing hard, Georgia decided to keep quiet. Maybe he would go away, even though he knew she was there. But, there was no way he could get in… or so she hoped. He kept banging on the door, though. What if the door gave in?

“Allen, go away,” she called out, surprising herself with how strong her voice sounded. 

“Open this goddamn door!” The knocking grew louder, heavier.

“Go away!” she shouted, backing away more.

“Open this fucking door! I want to talk to you. You need to stop this bullshit and come home!”

Georgia flinched. She had never heard him sound so angry. Yes, he had been angry during the divorce, especially at their last meeting, but nothing like this. It was scary. 

“Georgia!” he screamed. Apparently, he was not going to leave. He punched the door again so hard that she heard it rumble.

“Okay, he can’t get in. I mean, he won’t break down the door. That can’t happen,” she tried to assure herself.

Still, he screamed and pounded on the door. With each heavy hit, Georgia flinched because it seemed like the door might not be able to hold. She had no idea what Allen might do if he got in, but she feared it was possible. Her breathing picked up and her chest got tight with each hit. 

“Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god,” she muttered and she grabbed her phone without thinking. She did not realize she called Jaz until Jaz picked up.

“Yeah, Georgie?” Jaz answered. 

“Jazzy,” Georgia whispered. “Allen is at my door and he’s screaming…” Just as she said that, he shouted and hit the door again.

“Oh, my god. Is that him making all of that noise?” Jaz asked.

“Yes. He’s been out there for about ten minutes and I don’t know what he wants. He’s screaming so loud and looks so mad, telling me to open the door…” Georgia whimpered as he hit the door once more. 

“Okay, definitely don’t open the door. I’ll be right there. Call the police,” Jaz said.

Georgia blinked. “The police?”

“Yes, call the police. He sounds really pissed and who knows what he might do. What if he’s drunk? I mean, why else would he be there?” 

Georgia let out a long breath. “He might be drunk.” It would explain a lot. Allen had always been intimidating, but this was beyond anything he would do if he was sober. He had never been much of a drinker, though, only in social settings with friends. 

“Yeah, so call the police. He shouldn’t be there.”

“Okay.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Jazzy, you don’t have to come.”

“Yeah, I do. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you and my big ass was just lying in bed. So, call the police and then call me back, okay?”

For a second, Georgia planned to argue. She could handle this and Jaz needed the rest, but she understood Jaz was concerned. If the shoe were on the other foot, she would do the same. So, she just agreed. After hanging up with Jaz, she called the police and waited.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: What happens with Allen, as well as Jaz and Georgia having a little talk.


	9. Settle

9: Settle

Jaz arrived at Georgia’s just in time to see Allen literally being dragged away. He was clearly very drunk. He could not even stand up. His clothing was wrinkled and his shirt was even buttoned wrong, which was just weird. Had he unbuttoned his shirt while screaming for Georgia to open the door? She did not know, but now that the thought was in her mind, she needed to get to her girlfriend. 

She rushed into the condo to find Georgia speaking with an officer. Breathing a sigh of relief, she merely slid up next to Georgia and let her finish up. Once everything was over, Georgia practically fell into Jaz’s arms. Jaz sat on the couch with Georgia curled up next to her as the officer closed the door.

“I’m glad the cops didn’t take forever to get here,” Jaz said.

“No, they came a couple of minutes after I called, but it might be because I stressed he was my ex-husband and I felt like he was about to break in,” Georgia replied. 

“You made it sound more like an attempted murder than a domestic dispute.” Jaz smiled proudly and pulled Georgia close.

A light blush stained Georgia’s cheeks as she smiled a little, too. “I did. You taught me well.”

Jaz laughed. “I don’t know if I taught to over-exaggerate things to the police, but I’m glad you did. He looked really drunk.”

“They said he was twice the legal limit. He didn’t have any weapons on him or anything, but I’m not sure what he was doing here. He just kept yelling for me to come home. I don’t understand,” Georgia said, shaking her head.

“Maybe the divorce hit him harder than he showed.” _I know if Georgie left me, I’d be devastated_.

“I suppose.” Georgia shrugged.

Jaz remembered Georgia thought Allen seemed pleased to be rid of her, only upset over the fact that he had to pay alimony. He had done nothing but say horrible things to her as she left, doing her best to keep her composure. She had not let him get to her and she took Jaz out for a celebration dinner immediately after.

“He’s probably just upset over the money and I’m sure he’s lost of business contacts my father gave him,” Georgia explained, waving the whole thing off. It was nice that she put on such a brave face. She would not let him ruin her night, even if he had initially frightened her.

“So, his solution is get pissy drunk and harass you? What a great guy,” Jaz scoffed.

Georgia frowned. “Yes, and I’m sorry I ever put you and he in the same sentence.”

Jaz wanted to tell her it was all right, but she needed to stay out of that habit. Their relationship moved when she was honest. Hell, the reason they were on more even footing now was because she was honest.

“That did hurt. You don’t actually think I’m like him, right?” Jaz asked, knowing her eyes begged for confirmation.

Georgia shook her head. “I was angry with you when I said that. Glancing at your behavior, it could be seen as similar, but I know you’re not trying to hover and isolate me. You don’t want total control over me. You want to protect me, but you know as well as I do that I have to keep doing things on my own sometimes.”

Jaz sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I know, but I just want to support you all the time. Sometimes, I can’t see passed that… like tonight.”

Georgia stared at her. “Like tonight?”

Releasing long exhale, Jaz rubbed her forehead again. “Yes, tonight. I was wrong for trying to push into the dinner. I’m sorry, but I wanted to be there for you.”

“I know you do, but I need you to understand that just because I don’t think you should come doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be there. I’m not ashamed of you. It’s just you being there wouldn’t make anything better. In fact, it would’ve made things worse.”

“Yeah, I know that now.”

Georgia smirked. “Robin tell you that?”

Twisting up her mouth, Jaz pretended to be offended. “Just because Robin’s the den mother of the group doesn’t mean she always has the insight.”

Georgia gave her a deadpan look. “So, all of them then?”

“Yes, they all let me know I was being an ass. Okay?”

“You have good friends.” Georgia patted her on the head.

“I do.” Jaz smiled. “I’m sorry for pushing the way I did. I’m just... I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know. I don’t want to lose you either. My parents aren’t going to come between us, so don’t worry. Eventually, they’ll come around like your parents did. This was a huge shock and big change for them,” Georgia explained.

“I know.” And she did. She just needed a reminder.

They sat in silence for a moment before a knock at the door disturbed them. Georgia tensed, causing Jaz to hold her tighter.

“It can’t be him again. He was being led away by the police when I came in,” Jaz assured her.

“What if they let him go?”

“Not likely, but I’ll go see.”

Georgia nodded, but she did not release Jaz. Jaz stood up and Georgia followed her. The knocking on the door continued and Jaz checked the peephole.

“It’s your dad,” Jaz reported.

Georgia made a curious noise. “My dad? Oh, yeah.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jaz echoed before pulling the door open.

“I called him after the police because he’s closer than you are,” Georgia explained in a whisper before she turned her attention to her father. “Thank you for coming, Papa.”

He glared at Jaz, like this was all her fault, before focusing on Georgia. “Is everything all right?” he asked in a rush.

Jaz hoped he had most of the facts and did not think she had done something to Georgia. Even a simple misunderstanding could set them back in getting to know each other.

“Everything’s fine now, Papa.” Georgia pulled him into a quick hug, but stayed by Jaz as soon as she let go.

“What happened? Did Allen do anything? Are you hurt?” he inquired.

“No, I didn’t let him in and I called the police. Well, I called Jaz and she told me to call the police. But, the point is, he didn’t do anything,” Georgia answered.

Her father’s mouth dropped open and he glanced over at Jaz again. “You called her first?” he sounded partly incredulous, but also partly hurt.

Georgia shrugged and held onto Jaz. “She’s the first person I thought of. She’s my safe place.” She turned to Jaz and just smiled at her.

Jaz wanted to puff out her chest. She was Georgia’s safe place and Georgia said that to her father. Clearly, she was not ashamed of them and from the way John now glared at her, maybe it was a good thing she had not been invited to dinner.

He shook his head. “This is ridiculous,” he grumbled. “What would she have done if Allen was actually in here threatening you?”

“Put myself between them, so he couldn’t get to her,” Jaz answered immediately. She would not let that idiot of an ex harm Georgia if she could help it.

John just scoffed at her. Jaz was not sure what to make of that. She looked at Georgia, hoping Georgia would give her some signal on what she should say. Georgia only shrugged. Deciding to take the advice of an old adage, Jaz thought it might be best to keep her mouth closed right now.

“Just ridiculous,” he huffed again.

“Papa,” Georgia said, but he waved her off.

Turning away, he walked back to the door. “I’m happy you’re all right, Georgia. If Allen tries anything like this again, don’t hesitate to call me and you did the right thing by calling the police.”

He practically ran out of the apartment at that point. Georgia sighed and completely locked the door. She then returned to the couch with Jaz right behind her. Jaz sat down first and then Georgia practically fell onto Jaz. Jaz did not mind, wrapping her arms around Georgia. She kissed the top of Georgia’s head.

“Is everything okay with your dad? He was definitely pissed you called me,” Jaz noted with a furrowed brow.

“I think he needs to process that. I’m a daddy’s girl. Whenever something goes wrong in my life and I reach out, he’s usually the first person I reach for. This time, I reached for you, though,” Georgia explained.

“Oh.” Ouch. That was some serious burn.

“Yeah, it’s kind of like if you needed help and you went to me before your mother.”

“Whoa.” _Okay,_ extra _serious burn then. Mom would probably never let that hurt go_.

Tittering slightly, Georgia nodded. “He might be hurt and upset right now, but this was good. He and my mother need to understand how much you mean to me. This way, I don’t have to keep hearing how I’m not ‘that way’ or you’re not good for me or other things like that. We’re together.”

“Yeah.”

This was huge. Jaz could not believe how much faith Georgia had in her. She had never been the first person someone called before.

“I’m sorry again about the dinner thing,” Jaz said. She had no reason to fear losing Georgia. Not now, not ever.

“Don’t be. Part of being in a relationship is arguing. I just don’t want us to argue over silly things, like before. This argument was not silly. You wanted to come for several reasons and under different circumstances, I wouldn’t have minded you joining us. But, I think we have to communicate a little better…” Georgia admitted.

Jaz nodded. “Definitely have to do better. But, I think I personally have to do a better job at listening. I mean, even with this argument, you were right, but I wouldn’t hear any of it.”

“Well, that’s because you thought you were right.”

Okay, that was true. Jaz scratched her head. “I have to be more open to being wrong, I guess.”

Georgia gave her a small smile. “Well, no one ever wants to be wrong.”

Jaz sighed. It was true, but the argument showed her a side of herself that she did not like. “Am I always… pushy like that? I mean, it’s good to know you don’t think I’m like Allen or as bad as he was, but have I pushed you into things before? I mean, what if your parents have cause to worry?”

Chortling slightly, Georgia kissed the end of Jaz’s nose. “I’m a grown woman, Jazzy, and your pushing has helped me become more assertive, self-assured, and take better care of myself.”

“So, I’m not pushy?” Jaz could only hope. She felt so much like an ass now that she was scared of almost any answer.

“You are pushy, sweetheart. It works most of the time.”

Jaz swallowed. “Most… most of the time?” her voice shook. When had it not worked? _God, I hurt Georgie and was too stupid to even see it. I’m more than an ass._ Her chest felt tight.

Georgia sighed, like she did not want to tell Jaz something. Jaz frowned now. Okay, she had definitely been pushy and used it to hurt Georgia. This was a huge problem.

“Please, tell me,” Jaz implored in a whisper. She could not speak any louder. She could hardly breathe.

“It’s nothing. It was more me than you,” Georgia promised.

Jaz shook her head enough to send her locks swirling around her head for a moment. She stopped before one ended hitting Georgia. Taking a deep breathe, she let it go while noting her chest was still tight. “No, no, no. Tell me, please.”

“Jazzy, are you all right?” Georgia asked, focusing on her, practically studying her.

“Fine,” Jaz answered quickly. “Now, tell me.” She did not want to be distracted from this conversation. She needed to know when she had been so pushy.

“Are you sure? You’re breathing really hard,” Georgia pointed out.

Jaz took a moment and realized Georgia was right. Putting a hand on her chest, it was hard to take a breath. Georgia gave her a stern look.

“You have your pump?” Georgia inquired.

Jaz only shook her head. She forgot to put it in her pocket when she ran out of the house. Georgia got up and went to the kitchen. She retrieved one of Jaz’s many spare inhalers that were around the house. Jaz wasted no time using it and felt a little better. Her breathing was easy, but it felt like she had a stone in her stomach.

“Okay, now, tell me when I’ve been really pushy,” Jaz said.

“It wasn’t really you, but I wasn’t sure if…” Georgia shook her head and took a deep breath. She rubbed her palms together and glanced away.

“Baby, you can tell me. You said we have to communicate better, so it doesn’t do any good for you to clam up about your feelings. Besides, if you don’t tell me what I did, I might just keep making the same mistake and you’ll just be upset with me. I don’t want you to be upset with me. So, tell me what I did,” Jaz begged.

“Well, you kept talking about not wanting to live in a closet and I didn’t want to lose you, so… I told my parents about us before I knew if I was ready or not,” Georgia explained, fiddling with her fingers.

Jaz tensed and had to ease away from Georgia. Georgia looked at her, but she quickly turned away. She could not bear the thought of looking into those trusting brown eyes right now.

“I… You…” Jaz could not even form words, could hardly breathe. _I did tell her. I kept telling her I couldn’t live in anyone’s closet. The fuck is my deal?_

“It’s all right, Jazzy,” Georgia insisted, getting off the sofa. “I made the decision. I told them and I’m happy I did. It’s better they know now than months from now because then they’d dislike not just our relationship, but the fact that I hid it for _so_ long. So, it was better this way.”

Jaz still could not speak. She had no right to do that, no right to make that decision for Georgia. How could she not see she had done that? How could she put that type of pressure on Georgia? _I had no right._

“Will you stay here tonight?” Georgia requested, reaching out to take Jaz’s hand.

Jaz’s mouth moved, but nothing came out. She felt Georgia hold her hand tight. Georgia still trusted her despite the fact that she had forced Georgia to come out. She was Georgia’s safe place, even though she had done more damage than she had ever thought possible.

“You really want me to stay here?” Jaz asked in a whisper. She could not recognize her own voice.

“Of course. I probably wouldn’t be able to sleep if I were here alone.”

Jaz nodded, unable to deny Georgia right now, but not feeling very worthy of being next to Georgia either. Her chest tightened again and it was hard to breathe. Still, she took a shower, where she realized she could not breathe because of her asthma. She used her inhaler immediately when she got out and put on pajamas.

With her breathing under control once more, she leaned her against the wall for a while as she brushed her teeth. She felt like there were weights on her back. _I can’t believe I did that and she still wants me here. I’ve got to get my act together_. Once she joined Georgia in bed, she found Georgia reading. Georgia cuddled up against her and for the first time, she could not understand why.

“What are you reading?” Jaz asked, just to test her voice.

“Just some business stuff.” Georgia put it down on the nightstand and snuggled into Jaz once more. She sighed, like she was so comfortable.

Jaz wanted to ask how Georgia could be so close to her right now, especially when she felt so dirty. But, she did not want to steal away Georgia’s peace of mind. So, she held Georgia and watched her fall asleep. It would be hours before she slept.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia woke up and got to work on making breakfast. She felt pretty good despite the fact that Allen had shown up out of the blue. It was good for her father to understand how much Jaz meant to her and she got to tell Jaz how uncomfortable she felt with this idea of just being out without a choice. Unfortunately, she knew both of those things completely blindsided her poor girlfriend.

She truly meant it when she told Jaz it was all right that she came out to her parents. It was better to have that pressure because if she did not, she would have put it off and that would have made things harder. But, she remembered how scared she had been at the time, so maybe it was good for Jaz to know the position she had accidentally put Georgia in. It would seem Jaz had not even thought about it like that, which hurt a bit.

And therein lay the biggest difference between Jaz and Allen. While he was purposely hurtful and controlling without the consideration or concern behind it, Jaz thought she was protecting herself and helping their relationship when she said she wanted to be out and open. Allen would have given her the order just to show he was the one in command while Jaz seemed to think she was just making a suggestion and also lying things out there to make sure they did not end up tangled up like before.

But, Georgia also had to make sure something like this never happened again. Jaz was pushy and she was only just growing a backbone. If she always let Jaz get her way, then there would be no difference in this relationship than the one she had with Allen. She refused to let things end up that way. So, hopefully, Jaz would want to talk about this issue a little more without looking sick like she had last night.

“Thank goodness she didn’t have an asthma attack right there,” Georgia muttered as she began mixing batter for pancakes. Of course, it was close.

Being upset and panicking were usual triggers for Jaz’s asthma. Yes, Jaz had trouble breathing last night, but it did not seem as bad as her usual attacks. Hopefully, when they had a real talk about it, Jaz would be able to avoid the breathing problems altogether.

“Making pancakes?” Jaz asked, shuffling out for breakfast. One hand rubbed her eye and the other scratched her stomach.

“Yes, I thought you’d like that,” Georgia answered. 

Jaz only nodded. Sitting down, she actually frowned when Georgia slid a short stack in front of her. Everything was just the way she liked it, but she looked as if she wanted to throw it against the wall.

“Jazzy, you don’t have to look like that,” Georgia said.

“I can’t believe you woke and made me pancakes after I was such an ass,” Jaz muttered, shaking her head.

“Well, I was an ass once or twice as well.” Hell, when they were having an affair, she was almost an ass constantly when she stopped and thought about it.

“Yeah, but…” Jaz rubbed her eye again. “While my parents waited for me to come to them, I had a bunch of people in school that would always try to tell me I was a big lesbo and how obvious it was. I mean, I knew I was attracted to girls, but I hadn’t labeled it until high school. By then, I had already been putting up with being called gay for about four years. I didn’t like it. Not because I wasn’t gay, but because they were telling me who I was. I don’t… I don’t want to tell you who you are and I definitely don’t want to push you to come out, even if you are a lesbian. I don’t want to force _anything_ on you, Georgie. I love you and I don’t want to hurt you. This… this was beyond an asshole thing to do and you reward me for it by making me fucking pancakes.”

Georgia shook her head. “The pancakes are a reward for coming here when Allen was scaring the crap out of me, despite the fact we fought. Plus, you stayed, even though you’re clearly troubled. Don’t think you don’t deserve a little pampering.”

Jaz scoffed. “I don’t. I’m a butt.”

“I’m sure Flint will be happy to know you’ve decided to accept his nickname,” Georgia remarked, wanting to make things just a little lighter.

Blue eyes did not look amused in the slightest. “I hate that I did this to you, Georgie.” 

“You didn’t do it. You said what you felt at the time. You didn’t want our relationship to be a repeat of our affair and you have a right to that. I didn’t have to take what you said the way I did. I just want you to understand you’re important to me, Jazzy, and I will do things I’m uncomfortable with for you.”

Jaz looked up at her with a stricken gaze. “But, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable! Especially not because of something I said or did.”

“I know how you feel.” It was why she had come out to her parents. She did not want Jaz to be uncomfortable, did not want Jaz wondering what about her position in Georgia’s life.

“How could you? You haven’t forced me into anything,” Jaz growled.

“Well, this is a two way street, Jazzy, and why we have to talk more than we do. We both have to stop being scared. I’m worried you’ll walk away again and you’re worried this is going to be the affair all over again.”

Jaz did not respond, but she gulped loud enough for Georgia to hear it. These were legitimate fears as far as Georgia was concerned, as they had happened, but they needed to get passed them. They had both done things to show this was it for them. This was the last relationship they both wanted have, but they now needed to make the other believe it.

“I’m not going anywhere, babe,” Jaz promised.

“And I’m never going to treat you like a dirty little secret again,” Georgia vowed.

“Please, never feel like you have to out yourself just to keep me.”

“Please, never feel like you have to stick close to me just to be recognized.”

Jaz smiled a bit. “When did you realize we were both scared?”

Georgia laughed. “Jazzy, I’ve been scared of you since you showed up at my door with the pizza and I hadn’t ordered on. I’ve never felt like this before and it’s scary. I know you’ve never felt like this before either.”

Chuckling a bit, Jaz shook her head. “I haven’t.”

“And I know you want this to work as much as I do, but we both remember how we didn’t work before.”

“Because you were married,” Jaz pointed out.

Georgia smiled. “Well, that was the most glaring reason, yes, but there was more. Our relationship was imbalanced then. I think we have a better balance now. We just have to stop being scared, which is easier said than done.”

Sighing, Jaz nodded. “You’re good at this…” She sounded embarrassed and her eyes were back on the floor.

“Well, I have a little more practice at this than you, being in a relationship I mean. I also have more practice at being in an imbalanced relationship. We’re not broken, Jazzy. We’re not doomed,” she promised.

“Maybe your parents are right, though. Maybe I’m not good enough for you because I missed all of this,” Jaz grumbled.

“No, Jazzy, don’t say that.” Georgia moved, going to stand by Jaz. She cupped Jaz’s face. “You are good enough. _We’re_ good enough.”

Looking away again, Jaz shook her head as best she could. “I just… I can’t believe I did that.”

“You made a mistake, baby. It happens in life. It’s been acknowledged and now we can work through it. Think of this as your second chance, just like you gave me mine. You let me back in your life despite what I had done.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t let go of the pain, which is why I could do something so stupid as to force you to be out if you’re not ready,” Jaz frowned deeply. She tried to pull her face away from Georgia’s grip, but Georgia held firm and looked her right in the eye.

“Well, now’s your chance because I’m not letting you go. I’m here and I’m going to be here. If you’re going to dwell on this and wallow, well, I’ll be right here with you. We’ll just be miserable together.”

“You know I don’t want you to be miserable.”

“And you think I want _you_ to be _miserable_?” Georgia smiled. “I guess you need to get out of this funk. We’re okay. We’re talking, which is what we should do.”

Jaz nodded again. “Right, talking about. We’re supposed to talk about how we’re feeling. Okay. I got it.”

“Do you?” Georgia stared into Jaz’s eyes, trying to see if she was just trying to wiggle out of this.

“Yeah. I still just feel bad over doing that.”

“But, you can move past it?”

“I think so. I just never want to hurt you, _ever_ again.”

Georgia smiled and just gave Jaz a kiss. When she pulled away, she finally saw light in those blue eyes. Jaz smiled back at her. She went back to her seat, wanting to get some breakfast in her while she still had the time. 

“What do we do now?” Jaz asked, finally cutting into her pancakes.

“What else is there to do now that we’ve talk about it?” Georgia countered. 

Jaz’s brow furrowed as she thought on it. “Move on?”

“It’s all we can do. Now, eat up. You’ll need the energy if you’re going to finish that project you got from work,” Georgia reminded her. 

Jaz just groaned. Georgia could only wonder how this new schedule of getting up to drive her to the bakery was affecting Jaz’s internship. She claimed everything was fine, but Georgia doubted Jaz would ever claim otherwise.

“If you need more sleep, do remember that I’m a big girl and can take the bus,” Georgia said. She did not have a problem with it, but she thought it was sweet that Jaz wanted to be part of her business, even in this small way. 

“You don’t have to. I tend to get work done after I drop you off. I’m actually better in the early morning than when I’m trying to throw something together late at night. There’s just been a little more going on than usual,” Jaz pointed out. 

“I’m sorry for that.” She knew Jaz meant more was going on in her life than usual, not at work.

Jaz waved her off. “Don’t be. You know there’s nowhere else I’d rather be or things I’d rather be doing. So, let’s eat and get you to work. After that, I will get to work and work my ass off, so I can definitely get hired by this firm.” 

Georgia smiled. She supposed she would always admire and delight in Jaz’s confidence. They ate and then went about their day. Georgia hoped this was the start of something good. 

-8-8-8-8-

“I didn’t expect you home for lunch,” Maggie said as Jaz flopped down in a chair at the table. Jaz smiled as her mother began making her a grilled cheese without even asking. 

“Yeah, I need relationship advice and I don’t trust my whacky crew,” Jaz replied.

“None of you are relationship experts,” Maggie agreed with a smile. 

Jaz thought about it for a moment. Yeah, none of them really did relationships. In fact, Mitch somehow held the record for dating one person for more than three months. Of course, they were certain she had threatened the guy and was probably holding his family hostage, but still. None of them could make it past three months with anyone and now here she was in a real adult relationship with Georgia.

“I thought I was and then Georgia busted my bubble but good last night,” Jaz replied. 

“How so? I thought you ran out last night to help her. Did you end up arguing again?”

“No, nothing like that. I did go to help her. Her ex-husband was drunk at her door and she was scared.”

Maggie paused from buttering bread and frowned. “She didn’t let him in, did she?”

“No, she called me and then called the cops. By the time I got there, the cops were leading him away, but he was clearly very drunk.” Jaz smiled. “She said I was her safe place.”

With a small smile, Maggie got back to work making the sandwich. “So, it sounds like you do have a handle on things.”

Jaz shook her head. “Nah. We started talking about an argument we had earlier and I found out I bullied Georgia into outing herself to her parents before she was sure she was ready.” 

Her mother turned to look at her. Maggie’s brow wrinkled as her eyebrows drew in close together. “Bullied her? That doesn’t sound like you, little gem.”

“Well, I told her I wouldn’t live in anyone’s closet before she introduced me and I told her that same thing before I broke up with her the first time.” 

Her mother made a noise. “So, Georgia basically took you to mean come out to everyone she knows or you’d leave her?”

“That’s it essentially.” Hearing her mother say it made it seem even worse. “I’m so horrible,” she groaned. _How the hell do I even still have a girlfriend? A girlfriend who freaking made me pancakes this morning._  

“Well, now you’ve learned a great lesson in communicating with your partner. You know to explain exactly what you mean. You also have to be careful of what you say.”

Jaz nodded. “I understand that. Well, now anyway. I feel like I’m gonna screw this up at any moment.” 

Maggie smiled before turning her attention back to the sandwich. “There’s no such thing as a perfect relationship. You both work on it as you go.”

“And that’s it?” _That seems too easy_.

“That’s any relationship. You work as you go. If not, you and your brother would’ve stopped speaking to each other by the time he was eight.”

Jaz snorted. “But, he’s my brother.”

“Well, how about you and Mitch? If ever there was a dysfunctional relationship, that would be it. You guys put each other through a lot of things and say some horrible things to each other, but you’re still friends and if something happened to her, you’d be right there. Peach might get there first, but you’d be there.” 

Jaz chuckled. Peach probably would be there first. Her mother turned to her again, easing one grilled cheese in front of her and started on another one. Jaz bit into the sandwich, finding it perfect as always. 

“So, is that the only advice you have? Relationships aren’t perfect?” Jaz asked.

“Well, in the future, try to avoid ultimatums. Nothing is worse than a ‘my way or the highway’ mentality,” Maggie replied. 

“Yeah, that one makes sense.” She wished she realized that before she made Georgia feel like she had to come out or that would be the end of their relationship.

“Well, there are obvious things, little gem, like always treat each other with respect, even when you’re arguing. And, you should be putting her feelings before yours, so you shouldn’t be telling her about being in a closet anyway.” Maggie turned around and shook her finger at Jaz.

Jaz crouched over, feeling very much properly chastised. Georgia had put her feelings first when she came out to her parents. Jaz had to do that, so there would be no more talk of closets. If it ever got to the point it bothered her, yes, she knew she could talk about it with Georgia, but she would never force Georgia to do anything again. 

“She made me pancakes today,” Jaz said out of the blue. 

Maggie smiled, but it was sad expression. “I’m going to lose you to her. I know it.”

Jaz chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere, Mom.” 

“She’s got a condo and a big bed. You’re at least going across town.”

Jaz laughed again. “Not any time soon, though. I need to get more practice in this relationship. I don’t want to hurt her again or push her like that again.” 

“Then don’t hurt her again.” Her mother made it sound so simple.

But, maybe it _was_ so simple. She took another huge bite of her sandwich. She had been thinking only of her feelings before. She needed to think of Georgia’s feelings more, just like she thought about Georgia’s safety and emotional well being. She had to take care of all of Georgia. Hopefully, acknowledging that was the first step. Not that it would matter because she would work on it from now on until forever. 

“You really think me and George will be all right?” Jaz asked before she stuffed the last of her sandwich in her mouth. Maggie slid the other one in front of her.

“Little gem, I see you and her coming through that door with a grandkid for me to spoil and listen to me whine about how you moved out and I want you all to move in,” Maggie stated. 

“Really?” It was a pleasant surprise and it brought her warmth.

“Honest and truly. You’ll be fine. You both want to be with each other and you’re willing to put in the work. The fact that you’re sitting here, wondering about it and worrying about it shows you want things to work. You’ll do your best to make it so. I’m sure Georgia will do the same. She loves you and you love her.” 

Jaz grinned. “You’re good at this, Ma.”

Maggie chuckled and kissed the side of her head. “I know you well. You’re my little gem, after all.”

Jaz grinned and sat up a little straighter. She felt a bit better. _God, I’m such a freaking momma’s girl_. But, it worked out, most of the time.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia sighed as she took a seat behind the counter. Cocoa made himself busy by wiping the counter down. They were in the middle of a lull. Things would probably pick up in couple of hours. So, when the bell chimed, they both looked up, surprised and eager to have a customer. 

“Mommy?” Georgia said.

“Georgia, do you have a moment?” her mother asked, glancing around the empty shop. When her eyes settled back on Georgia, she looked a bit worried. 

“Uh…” Georgia looked at Cocoa.

“I should go get ready for class anyway.” Cocoa disappeared into the backroom. 

“What’s going on, Mommy?” Georgia asked, climbing to her feet to look her mother in the eye.

“Allen came by your house last night.”

“Yes, but he didn’t do anything.”

Her mother nodded and sighed in relief, going so far as putting a hand on her chest. “That’s good. Your father said when he came by, that girl was there.” 

Georgia frowned. “Her name is Jaz and, yes, she was there. I called her first and she came over to make sure I was all right.”

Tracey’s eyes went wide. “You called her first?” 

“Yes, Mommy. I called her first.” 

Her mother shook her head. “Why? I don’t understand this, Georgia.”

Georgia sighed and shook her head. “Mommy, I don’t understand what you don’t understand, beyond you being unable to get over the fact that Jaz is a woman and younger than I am. I know if she were a man, you’d still be questioning my choice, but I love her. She’s been there for me. You know that.” 

“She has been there for you, yes, but does that mean that it must translate into having a relationship? Why not just a friendship?”

Georgia’s brow furrowed and resisted the urge to rub her face with both hands. _I don’t want to keep having this conversation_. “Because I feel more than friendship for her. Mommy, don’t you want me to be with someone who loves me and treats me well?” 

“Of course I do. But, maybe you jumped into this too soon. You only just got divorced a few months ago. You should give yourself room to reflect.”

Georgia shook her head. “I have reflected. Reflection is the reason I divorced Allen. I mean, if not for Jaz, I’d probably still be married to him and I hate to think it, but he probably would’ve gotten worse.” 

“I can’t believe we never realized how bad he was,” her mother sighed.

“I didn’t realize for a long time and I was married to him.” 

Tracey scowled and shook her head. “We should’ve stopped you from marrying him. He never sat well with us.”

“I don’t want you to worry about my failed marriage. It’s done and over. I’m with Jaz now, Mommy, and trust me, she’s much better than Allen. If you got to know her, you’d see.”

Her mother nodded and was silent for a long moment. “Then, we’ll all go to dinner.”

Georgia’s eyes went wide. “Wait, what?”

“Dinner. We’ll all go to dinner. Is there any place in particular you or she’d like to dine?”

Georgia was just about to say it did not matter. After all, Jaz would eat just about anything. But, she needed something for her parents to see the potential in Jaz and the good in Jaz. She knew just where they needed to go.

“I’ll have to talk this over with Jaz and find out when she’s free. I’ll text you the details, Mommy,” Georgia stated.

“Fine,” her mother agreed. Things might actually be looking up despite Allen showing up out of the blue. He might have actually helped since her parents might grasp how important Jaz was to her and how Jaz wanted to be there for her.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the couple goes to dinner with Georgia’s parents.


	10. Shaken

10: Shaken

Georgia could not wait to tell Jaz that her parents wanted to have dinner with them and she knew the perfect place. When Jaz walked through the door of the bakery, Georgia _pounced_ on her. Cocoa laughed from behind the counter until Georgia turned to glare at him. He flinched.

“Uh… you know what, I think I have some stuff to put away in the back,” Cocoa said, pointing to the back room, and then wisely made himself scarce.

Jaz chuckled. “You seemed hyped, scaring off Cocoa like that.”

“My parents want to have dinner with us,” Georgia reported, unable to stand still. She took Jaz’s hands into her own and swung them back and forth, like they were little kids.

“Well, that’s several types of awesome. Where do they want to go?” Jaz asked. 

“That’s just it. We get to pick. So, this way we can go some place comfortable… and hopefully some place they wouldn’t think to hide a male blind date. I was thinking the Greek place you —”

“The Greek place?” Jaz was puzzled for a second.

There were a few Greek places she liked, but there were a couple of them she had been to with Georgia. Yeah, they were great, but they did not frequent them, for good reasons. Georgia gave her a little, trying to help her figure out where she meant. Jaz’s eyes went wide for a second as Georgia smiled at her.

Jaz shook her head a bunch of times, to emphasize her answer. “No! No, every time we went to that place, I got in trouble.” She pointed to herself.

Georgia shook her head. “It was just the first time.”

“No, it wasn’t! I started speaking Greek to the hostess the last time.”

Georgia gave her a deadpan look. “No, you were speaking Greek to her breasts.”

Jaz glanced for a second. “Okay, I was, but only because my god! How did she even hold those things up? They had to be fake.”

Georgia snorted. “Why didn’t you just feel one to find out?”

“Oh, yeah, so I could be dead as well as in trouble. What about the other time we went? I got in trouble then, too.”

“Jaz, you challenged a guy to an eating contest while we were supposed to be on a date.”

“Hey, he was hitting on you and I needed him to know I was…” Jaz trailed off.

Georgia raised an eyebrow. “What, the alpha male of the Greek restaurant?”

Hiding her face in her head, Jaz groaned. “You make it sound stupid when you put it that way.”

Georgia laughed. “I’m sure I do. Now, you know how I felt actually witnessing it. But, this is a great chance for us. We’re comfortable there and you can speak Greek and my parents will be super impressed.”

They had gone to the Greek restaurant a few times. It was Georgia’s suggestion every time. It was not the same as the first Greek restaurant they went to back when Jaz flirted with the waitress or just celebrated at for her divorce finally going through. They were more familiar with this place and the food was always a hit with Jaz, even though she did get in trouble every single time they went there. After Jaz challenged the guy to the eating contest, that was the end of it, though.

“I could speak Greek at the condo,” Jaz pointed out.

“You want to have dinner at the condo? So, let me guess, I’ll cook something amazing?” Georgia almost scoffed, but held it in.

“Uh, yeah. Everything you make is amazing,” Jaz replied as if it was obvious.

Georgia arched an eyebrow. “And you think my parents will be impressed by my cooking?”

Jaz winced. “Okay, not a good plan. So, shift, I bring some food over and we pretend I cooked it.”

And now Georgia laughed. “Because they’ll believe that, right?”

“Okay, new plan! We go to the Greek restaurant, I totally impress your parents with my Greek, and I somehow don’t get in trouble.”

“Hmm… okay, that _is_ very unlikely, especially if you speak Greek.” Whenever they went there and Jaz spoke Greek, things tended to happen, like flirty waitresses, speaking to the hostess breasts, and the best of all, the chef came out to punch Jaz. Georgia still had no idea what Jaz said to the guy, but Jaz thought it was hilarious.

Suddenly, Jaz grinned. “I know a good Swedish restaurant.”

“You do not.” Georgia was almost certain no such thing existed in their city.

Jaz put her chin in the air. “I totally do. Come on, I’m half-Swedish. I gotta know where to get good grub.”

“Translation, your mother knows,” Georgia said.

“Someone knows, okay? A good Swedish restaurant exists and we can go and I can totally speak Swedish there. And then, just to be an ass, I can speak Greek, too.”

Georgia laughed. “I just want to showcase your amazingness to my parents. Maybe we could show them your portfolio.”

“We should also tell them I’m 6’2”. That’s freaking impressive.”

“I’m 6’7”! It’s not that impressive!” Cocoa called from the back.

“You’re a mountain, so you don’t count! Stop eavesdropping!” Jaz said, trying so hard not to laugh and failing completely. “Maybe we should just go to the Greek spot. I promise not to tell the chef my lamb tastes like throw up this time.”

Georgia chortled. “You did not say that!” 

Jaz made a face. “I said something like that, but it seriously was the worst thing I had ever tasted.”

“The worst thing?” Georgia turned her mouth up. “I find that hard to believe.” Jaz ate it, after all.

“Okay, it definitely falls in the top ten, but that’s only because I’ve had spoiled milk at least a hundred times in my life.” 

“Milk lasted long enough in your house to spoil?” Georgia teased. 

“No, but Flint and Dad seem to forget the fridge existed sometimes and just left the milk out. Not a good thing on a hot summer day.”

“Your childhood sounds gross.”

Jaz scoffed. “Childhood? This was a few weeks ago.”

Georgia smiled. Jaz seemed like she was back to normal. But, she knew all about putting on a brave face. She would save that talk for later. 

“Can I come back out now or do I have to sneak out through the back door?” Cocoa called.

“Try going out the window!” Jaz suggested with a grin. “You think he would get stuck?” 

“I’ll put you through the window,” Cocoa replied.

“You’ll get fired if you do. I know your boss really well and she kinda likes me,” Jaz remarked with a proud grin.

Georgia shook her head. Those two. She knew they needed to get everything cleaned or Jaz and Cocoa would just hound each other for the rest of the night. But, she was glad they got the idea of dinner cleared up. The other things could wait. They finished cleaning up and went on their way. 

“Are you coming home with me or going back to your house?” Georgia asked as she and Jaz got into the car.

“Are you okay for the night?” Jaz countered. 

“If Allen shows up again and you’re not there, you’ll be the first person I call and I now know you’ll somehow travel at light speed to get to me.”

Jaz chuckled. “I just want to make sure you’re all right.” 

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine on my own. If you need the space, I understand.” They had a trying couple of days, after all. Maybe they both needed a little space. She could try to figure out what her parents were playing at, if they were playing at anything. Maybe they had come to their senses… or so she hoped.

Jaz was silent for a long moment. “I think I need some space.” 

“That’s fine, baby. Sometimes, we need space. We can both take some time to think about everything.”

Jaz smiled. “Okay. I see what you mean when you said we were afraid, though. I was scared to say that.” 

Georgia laughed. “I’m glad you said it, though. We need to tell each other the truth in how we’re feeling. I was scared before, but I see now I should’ve told you how I felt because you didn’t react the way I thought you would.”

“We need to have more faith in each other.” 

“I think this experience has shown us that we can trust each other, yes?”

Jaz nodded. “I… I’m scared we’re not gonna make it.”

Georgia reached over and took her right hand, which was not on the steering wheel. “You should be scared we are.”

“And why should I be scared of that?”

“You’ll have to move out one day,” Georgia joked. She wished that day was sooner than later, but later would obviously suit them much better now. 

Jaz smiled. “No, that’s the thing scaring my mother.”

Georgia nodded. “You have a legitimate fear in the sense that there’s never a guarantee on anything, but we both want this to go somewhere. We’ll work at it and keep each other on track. You’re in it for the long run, right?” 

“Of course.”

“And so am I. So, we’re going to keep working. We’ll be fine.” 

Jaz nodded again and things seemed truly calm between them. They tried to figure out how they would go about the dinner with Georgia’s parents for the rest of the ride. When they pulled up at the condo, Jaz walked her to the door. 

“I’d come in, but you know if I come in, I’m staying the night,” Jaz said.

“Go home. It’s fine.” Georgia pulled her down for a short, but sweet kiss. She wanted Jaz to feel everything was fine in the embrace. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

They exchanged another kiss before Georgia disappeared into the house. She sighed as soon as she was safely inside. She was certain they would be all right, but there was still a knot in her stomach. She was not sure if it was because of her parents or Allen.

“Once we get through this dinner, I’ll know,” Georgia said. Of course, that did not make her feel any better.

-8-8-8-8- 

Jaz was in bed, working on some sketches for a project at her internship. She was tempted to go speak to her mother, wanting advice about meeting with Georgia’s parents, but she felt like she should try on her own. Her mother would just tell her to be herself or something like that anyway.

“Myself is what gets me into messes like this,” Jaz muttered. 

Of course, sitting with Georgia’s parents was inevitable if they were going to last as a couple. But, maybe things could have been a lot smoother. She shook her head. Dwelling on it would not do her any good. A text from Georgia took her mind off of things for a second.

“Going to bed now. I plan to dream of you,” the text read and then she sent a pair of lips emoji. 

Jaz smiled and replied back as soon as possible. “I’ll be up for a few hours, but I’ll daydream of you when I don’t have to think about this design.”

“Get some sleep.” The command, and it very much was a command, was followed by a heart icon. 

Jaz answered back with a heart of her own and then turned her attention back to her work. Interning for a graphic design firm was just as awesome as she always imagined, but now she felt a little bogged down. Maybe it was her relationship issues or the fact that she was certain if she did well on this project, the firm would hire her, but she had yet to come up with something she felt was worth throwing in the garbage, so forget showing it to anyone.

Flipping the page, she started a new image. While sketching kept her hands busy, she wished it kept her mind busy, too. Alas, that was not the case and her brain just kept wondering how this dinner would go with Georgia’s parents. She also wondered what the hell was that thing with Allen. Why was he harassing Georgia now?

Georgia would never go back to Allen, but Jaz was not sure what Allen might do if he ever shared space with Georgia. He could start out with pleading and once she shut that down, who knew what he might do, especially if he popped up drunk again. Maybe they could get a restraining order or something like that.

Scratching her head, Jaz stopped drawing. _I think I might need to just go to bed._ Looking at her sketch, she noticed it was just a bunch of angry lines that she knew would _not_ cut it. So, she put the sketchpad down and settled in for sleep. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz paced a line in the park. Her friends watched her, probably thinking she was out of her mind. Well, _more_ out of her mind than they originally thought she was. Hell, maybe she _was_ out of her mind.

“You okay over there?” Robin called. She was propped up against a tree, eyes closed. Her brothers were probably driving her crazy and exhausting her, as she made it a point to spend as much time with them as possible in the summer. 

“Do I look okay?” Jaz countered.

“Hey! You can’t talk to Mom like that,” Cocoa joked. Jaz stuck her tongue out at him. 

“But, what _is_ the problem? You’re wearing me out,” Peach commented from his spot in the grass. He busied himself by replacing a wheel on his skateboard. 

“Not to mention killing the grass,” Mitch added, just to be annoying, because that was what she was.

“I have to have dinner with Georgia’s parents tonight and I need to be freaking perfect,” Jaz told them. 

“Well, then, you’re screwed,” Mitch replied calmly with a shrug.

“Yeah, perfect you ain’t,” Peach agreed.

“Well, thank you for the vote of confidence!” Jaz threw her hands up.

“Hey, don’t get us wrong. We totally love the un-perfectness that is you,” Peach replied.

“You’re not perfect, Jaz. It’s one of the things that makes you human and makes you fun. You know that. But, you’re also usually nonjudgmental. You’re fun, smart, and honest. You smile easy and you want to make others smile,” Cocoa said.

“Is this a ‘be yourself’ speech?” Jaz asked.

“It’s working it’s way to that,” Cocoa confirmed.

“Uh, hello, myself sucks! They hate myself,” Jaz reminded them.

“Funny that you were ready to crash a dinner with them, but now that’re you’re invited, you’re freaking out. Something’s wrong with you,” Mitch pointed out. 

Peach snapped his fingers. “You know, Mitch hates you, too, but she hangs out with you,” he said with enthusiasm and then turned to Mitch. “Mitch, what about Jaz makes you keep coming back?”

“I’m still considering my options of murder and hiding the body,” Mitch replied. 

Jaz held up a hand. “If I get a say, can it at least be quick and painless?” And then a thought occurred to her. “And possibly in the next hour?”

“No, what I want would take more planning than can happen in the next hour. I’ve always thought about something unconventional, like a tomahawk,” Mitch said. 

Jaz paused for a moment and nodded. “Think you could talk my mother into leaving it in when they bury me? I think I’d like to keep something like that close.”

“You’re deflecting,” Robin commented in that calm tone that always brought the group back to the problem at hand. 

“I’m not. I’d really like Mitch to kill me within the next hour, so I don’t have to sit at a restaurant I really like and be perfect. Georgie actually picked our Greek spot, so her parents can hear me speak Greek without it seeming random,” Jaz huffed.

“So, you don’t want to be put on display and showcase your talents?” Robin asked. 

“No! I’m not some horse!” Jaz replied.

“You eat like one,” Peach muttered. 

“I think you should’ve spoken to your actual mom about this. She knows a thing or two about meeting parents. Your dad, too,” Cocoa pointed out.

This was true. Actually, both of her parents had to run the gauntlet. Neither sides had liked them when they started out. She supposed they would be her next stop. She needed to get going to get dressed anyway. 

“You guys suck,” Jaz mumbled.

“You love us, which is why you’re still here,” Robin said. 

“But, I’m leaving now,” Jaz replied, walking off.

“Because we gave you good advice,” Cocoa called to her retreating form.

Jaz only waved to them as she jogged back to her car. Her mother would be home since it was Saturday. Her father… maybe, maybe not. He worked a lot of overtime whenever he could, but he was home when she left earlier, so maybe he would still be there and they could tell her what to do beyond “be yourself.” 

“Mom, Dad!” she called as soon as she stepped through the door.

“Just when I was hoping for a quiet, kid-free Saturday,” her father remarked from the living room.

“You’ll never have one,” Jaz replied as she dropped into an armchair. It groaned as it usually did.

“Next Saturday you two lunatics are out, I’m changing the locks,” her father threatened, as he had many Saturdays since she was about ten. 

Jaz waved him off. “Mom would just change them back.”

“I would,” her mother confirmed from her spot right next to Jeremy. 

He threw up his hands. “Is it so wrong for a man to want his twenty-something year old kids out of the house?”

“Yes,” Jaz and her mother said.

He let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. _I’ll miss this some day_. The thought struck Jaz. She had never considered actually leaving the house, but she knew a thought like that meant she did now. One day, she would not live here. One day, her father would not complain about her ruining his Saturday. Hell, one day, he would probably be overjoyed to see her on a Saturday. Well, no. She would try very hard for those last two to never happen. She liked annoying her father and ruining his Saturday way too much. 

“Don’t you have a dinner date to get to?” Jeremy asked.

“I do, but first I want to ask you guys… how did you get each other’s parents to like you?” Jaz inquired. 

Her parents looked at each other and Jeremy laughed. It probably had something to do with the fact that Maggie’s parents would always resent him just a little bit. But, still her Swedish grandparents liked their son-in-law.

“Well, it took your grandma a while to warm up to me,” Maggie admitted.

“Because you’re white,” Jaz guessed. She had never experienced any real prejudice in her family, but she had heard her dad’s side say some things about white people in her time. They did not think of her and Flint as white, so they said whatever came to mind in front of them. It did not faze them much because they knew their cousins were just talking. 

“Well, white and foreign on two levels. She didn’t really know what to make of me and couldn’t really connect with me. She didn’t think there’d ever be common ground,” Maggie replied.

“But, she just got to know you and liked you?” This made sense to Jaz. Her mother was lovable, simple as that.

“Yes, basically. Sometimes, she would interfere. She didn’t think I’d be able to cook for your father, not taking into account he’d eat a shoe if I put it on a plate and sprinkled hot sauce on it,” Maggie remarked. 

Jeremy just shrugged, as it was essentially true. “Jaz, you’re worried about meeting Georgia’s parents, which is normal.”

“Don’t tell me be yourself, please,” Jaz begged. 

“But, that’s all you can do.”

“She wants me to speak Greek in front of them. She wants me to impress them,” Jaz huffed.

“So, speak Greek. You think your mom didn’t do that with my mother? She pulled out Greek, Swedish, told your grandma about all the traveling in Europe she did, and bragged about Athens like it was going to out of style, even though she didn’t live in Athens,” Jeremy said.

“You should probably think of this as a job interview, little gem,” Maggie suggested. “When your father met my parents, he talked all about his travels and his time in the Navy and all of the things he learned there. He wanted them to understand he wasn’t just some random sailor claiming this girl at this port.” 

Her father nodded. “You have to highlight yourself. Go with your strengths. You speak excellent Greek. I’m not sure how you can stick Swedish in there, but your grandparents swear you speak that well and you should definitely throw it out there. You’re bright and you come from a good family if I do say so myself.” He sat up proudly.

“You’re also an amazing artist. You’re close to being hired at the graphic design firm you’re interning with. These are definitely good points, but best of all, you treat their daughter like she’s precious to you,” Maggie said.

“She is,” Jaz confirmed. 

“That’s what changed my mind about Georgia, you know? When I saw her with you, I could see just from the way she looked at you that you were precious to her. She wants to make you happy and I could just see it in her face. It’s cute and endearing,” Maggie smiled.

Jaz nodded. “What about you, Dad? When did Georgia win you over? You know, beside when you realized she’d probably be the reason I moved out.”

“Well, damn, you stole my joke,” Jeremy teased with a chuckle. “It’s still a work in progress for me. I mean, I see she makes you happy, but I also remember how miserable she made you. I remember how you compromised yourself for her and practically bent over backwards for her. I think that works in your favor. You never made Georgia miserable and you’ve already shown you’d go through great lengths for her. I think you’ll be all right if you just meet them on your best behavior. You know how to act, after all.” He then gave her a look. “Well, most of the time you know how to act.”

Jaz smiled a little. “That might actually be the best thing I’ve heard all day. I do know how to act. I think I can handle this.” She sat up a little straight. Yeah, she did know how to act. That was a lot better than “be yourself.” 

“Then go take a shower, get dressed, and get your ass out. You don’t want to be late, right?” her father pointed out.

Blue eyes narrowed. “I feel like this is a ploy to get me to leave the room, so you can go back to whatever you were doing, but you’re right. So, you win this time,” Jaz said and then she rushed upstairs, needing to shower and get ready. She could hear her father laughing at her as she left. 

Taking a quick shower, she got dressed and practically ran down the stairs. She called out a farewell to whoever was in the house, but her mother stopped her from running out the door by calling her name. Jaz groaned and turned back to the living room.

“Yes, Mom?” Jaz asked. 

“I just wanted to make sure you looked nice,” Maggie replied honestly. “You should put on your shoes, not your boots.”

Groaning, Jaz turned around to go change her footwear. “Anything else while I’m changing shoes?” 

“No, just that.”

 _Thank God._ She had gone with a simple light blue button down and black slacks. Her boots were comfortable, but she would put the damned shoes on if they made her seem more presentable. 

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia paced inside of her apartment as she waited for Jaz to pick her up. She was not sure how this little dinner would go, but she had hope. Jaz was a good person and was good for her. If her parents spent some time with Jaz, then they would see that. They would at least be impressed by seeing her speak Greek and they would understand she was not just some kid.

“Of course, I’m not in a position to criticize them on that,” Georgia muttered. 

She was certain if her parents got to know Jaz, they would like her. Well, she wanted to be certain. Part of her was scared her father was actually insulted by Jaz. After all, he now had to take a back seat to her when Georgia had a problem. 

“He won’t hold a grudge, though. I mean, that’s childish,” she told herself.

Before she could have any other worrisome thoughts, the door opened. Jaz stepped inside and smiled at her. She smiled back. 

“Well, don’t you look nice,” she commented.

Jaz looked down at herself. “It’s all right. I didn’t want to go overboard. I mean, it’s only Med Styles. They couldn’t even be bothered to spell out all of Mediterranean, so I should be fine, right?” 

Georgia laughed. “You look fine.”

Jaz looked Georgia over. “Okay, but not good enough to be going anywhere near you. That is a sexy dress.” She growled and reached out. 

Georgia slapped away Jaz’s hand. “We don’t have time for that, love. Besides, I have a jacket that goes with this.”

“A jacket? It’s way too hot for a jacket.” 

“There’s AC in the restaurant. Now, we need to get going before we’re late.”

Jaz nodded and they were off. Georgia did her best not to fidget while she was in the car, but she failed. Worse than that, Jaz did not take her hand to stop her, so Jaz did not notice. This meant Jaz was nervous. Jaz, who came to total strangers’ home and offered to hang out with them, was nervous. Georgia took Jaz’s hand, not caring that her own hand trembled.

“We’ll be all right,” Georgia promised, her voice a little low. 

“I know we’ll be all right, but what about your parents?” Jaz replied.

Georgia smiled. “They’ll be all right, eventually.” They had to be. This was the way things would be, after all. 

Jaz did not say anything to that, but she squeezed Georgia’s hand. They found a parking spot and Jaz helped Georgia out of the car. They arrived first, which was somewhat surprisingly. The hostess, Erin, was familiar with them and smiled at them… probably because she was unaware Jaz thought her breasts were fake.

“Good evening, ladies. It’s always a pleasure to see you here,” Erin said. 

“It’s nice to see you, too. We have reservations for four, under Jaz Hall, as usual,” Georgia replied. Jaz liked to make the reservations as an excuse to speak Greek. Jaz always seemed to appreciate the fact that almost everyone who worked at Med Styles spoke Greek. Now, if only they could come here just once and Jaz not do something outlandish, then things would be great. 

Erin nodded. “I can show you to your table now or do you want to wait for the rest of your party?”

“The table’s fine,” Georgia replied. 

Erin nodded and picked up some menus. Georgia discretely elbowed Jaz in the side because blue eyes were wandering some place they had no business going. Jaz had the nerve to give her an innocent smile. She mouthed the word “fake,” as if that made her looking any better. As soon as Erin turned to lead them to the table, Georgia motioned for Jaz to bend down to her.

“They’re real,” Georgia whispered and then marched off after the hostess.

That got a pause out of Jaz and Georgia chuckled. By the time Jaz caught up, they were at the table. Jaz pulled out Georgia’s chair and pushed it in once Georgia was down. Georgia wished her parents saw that, but if this was the first of many meetings, they would see it eventually.

“So, should I get lamb, lamb, or lamb?” Jaz joked as she pretended to look through the menu. Every time they came, she ordered some kind of lamb dish.

“Your mother makes lamb often, so why do you always get lamb?” Georgia asked. 

Jaz shrugged. “I like lamb.”

“You like everything.”

“True. I get lamb because I like lamb and I know you’re not going to order lamb, so I can eat some of your food and my lamb.”

Georgia nodded, figuring it was something like that. Before she could figure out what she wanted, she spotted her parents coming toward them. Jaz saw as well and practically jumped out of her seat. Georgia followed her lead, even though it was not necessary.

“Papa, Mommy,” Georgia greeted them.

“Georgia,” her parents said in tandem.

“Hi,” Jaz offered awkwardly, not at all like herself. 

Georgia glanced at her lover. _Poor Jazzy_. They all sat down and stared at each other for a moment. Then, her parents looked at the menus and Jaz stared at her, blue eyes pleading for help already. Georgia gave her a smile.

“Why don’t you recommend something, Jazzy,” Georgia suggested. 

“Uh…” Jaz’s eyes went wide. It was probably hard for her to recommend anything considering she liked everything.

“You two come here often then?” her father asked. 

“Every couple of weeks,” Georgia answered. It was not as true as it used to be, but if things went well and now that Jaz knew the answer to the hostess’ boobs, maybe they could try again. “Jazzy is rather friendly with the staff.”

Her father arched an eyebrow. “Really?” He looked around. “A lot of women work here.” 

Jaz grimaced at the implications. Georgia patted Jaz’s leg and spoke up. “Yes, and I’m sure all angling for a good tip, but that’s neither here nor there.”

Her father made a noise and Jaz gulped. Before things got a little tenser, the waiter showed up. They knew him, too. His name was Justin. He smiled at everyone and waited for drink orders. Georgia tapped Jaz, silently trying to get her to speak Greek with Justin. 

“Hey, Justin, what’s up?” Jaz said. It sounded awkward, like she had never spoken to Justin in her life. It was so odd.

Justin gave her an odd look and then shrugged. “Silently crying myself to sleep at night that school is coming soon.” 

Georgia’s eyes went wide. “You have a month.” She could not believe he was miserable about school already.

“A month of watching my vacation slip away,” Justin complained, dramatically throwing out his hand and making a fist. 

“Oh, yeah, because you’re doing big things working for your uncle over the summer,” Jaz teased him.

“Watch it, Jaz. Kris is back there with a big knife and all I have to do is hint that you insulted something he made,” Justin countered. Jaz just smiled at him. He turned his attention back to the whole table. “So, drink orders or are you ready to just order?” 

“Papa, Mommy?” Georgia said. She and Jaz came enough to know what they wanted.

“I think we need to look at the menu a little more,” her father replied. 

“Okay, well, I can run through drink specials if you want,” Justin offered. Her father nodded and Justin was off to the races about the drinks. Once he was done, Jaz and Georgia got their usuals.

“Oh, are you guys doing frappes or what? I hate coming here and everyone looks at me like I’m crazy when I ask for one,” Jaz said. 

“You asked for one when it was snowing,” Justin pointed out incredulously.

“So? I was in a warm building, wasn’t I?” Jaz countered, tilting her head a little. 

“Your logic scares me,” Justin deadpanned and made a note on his pad. “I’ll put you down for one, but I don’t promise to not spit in it.”

“Just make sure you give me extra milk and I’ll let it pass,” Jaz remarked with a smile.

At this point, Georgia really wished the pair were speaking Greek, so she could at least pretend they had not just had that conversation. Her poor parents look mortified. Georgia gave Jaz a pleading look, hoping she would just speak Greek. 

“Extra milk and extra spit,” Justin scribbled.

“Um… Justin, would you like to meet my parents?” Georgia jumped in. Maybe if he realized it was not just her and Jaz sitting there, he would be a little more professional.

Justin grimaced and fumbled with his pad. Georgia winced a little, feeling bad that she had startled him. Now, he seemed mortified as well. He took their drink orders quickly and then rushed off, no more banter with Jaz. Now, they were left to sit in an awkward silence. 

“Why are you so insistent about the frappes?” Georgia asked, hoping to get some kind of conversation going.

Jaz shrugged. “My mormor makes them when we visit. So, it makes me think of her when I have them.” 

Georgia smiled. Jaz could be so cute without meaning to be. It was amazing how much her family meant to her.

“Your mormor?” John echoed, his face scrunched up a little.

“Oh, my grandmother,” Jaz replied and this seemed like all she planned to say. Georgia gave her a little pinch, which only made her yelp. She turned and glared at Georgia. This was it for Georgia. 

“Are you being this difficult on purpose?” Georgia inquired.

“I’m being difficult? I didn’t even do anything,” Jaz argued. Georgia gave her a leveled look and Jaz sighed. “Fine, sorry. I’m not doing it on purpose. I just…”

“Don’t want to be yourself?” Georgia guessed.

“Myself—” Jaz stopped herself and glanced at Georgia’s parents. “I just… I don’t want to be on display. Mom and Dad said I should treat this like a job interview and it made sense until I sat down. I mean, I’m your girlfriend. It’s not a job.”

“It’s not,” Georgia agreed. 

“So, I shouldn’t have to sit here and answer a bunch of questions and lie to make myself seem more grandiose than what I am. I’m not really comfortable with doing that, for some reason,” Jaz said.

“Which is why you should just be yourself,” Georgia sighed, holding her hand. She gave Jaz’s hand a squeeze. Jaz was stressed out over nothing. If she just acted like herself, she was impressive on her own. 

Jaz looked across the table. “I want you both to like me. I really do, but I can’t sell myself to you. If you get to know me, you’ll find out, I’m impulsive. I do really stupid things and have since birth, but they’re usually for good reasons. It’s how I got into Georgia’s life and became friends with her. Yeah, I’m a college student, but I won’t be forever. I’m going to work and do my share. I’m not trying to take advantage of Georgie and that seems ridiculous to have to say aloud, but I’m not,” she rambled. 

There was a moment of silence before Georgia’s mother opened her mouth. “Georgia has spoken very highly of you, Jaz, but… Well, you have to understand, she’s never done anything like this before.” 

“Gone out with a woman or gone out with someone younger than she is?” Jaz asked.

“Both. It’s a little… bewildering,” Tracey said, trying to be polite.

“I had some problems with the age thing,” Georgia admitted.

“This is more than a problem,” her father said. 

“I don’t see how it is,” Georgia spoke up before he tried to dominate the conversation. “You both thought the world of Jaz as she helped me through my divorce and got me away from Allen. Yes, she’s six years younger than I am, but she has proven more mature than I could be in most situations. Yes, she’s a woman and she’s the first woman I’ve ever showed interest in, but her gender has nothing to do with who she is as a person and I love her as a person before anything else. Besides, I think I’ve been attracted to women before, but never acknowledged it.”

Both of her parents’ eyes went wide. “What?” 

“Yes, I think it’s something that was there, but I wasn’t aware of it,” Georgia repeated as that was the truth.

“This… well…” her mother fumbled for something to say, but came up short. Instead of trying again, she turned her attention to the menu. Her father did the same. Her parents clearly were not expecting that and might actually try to pretend she never said it. 

They sat there quietly until Justin came back with the drinks. He waited for their food orders and then said something to Jaz, in Greek. Jaz made a face and shot something back at him. Georgia could only guess there were promises of spit in the food. Her parents looked on, confused expressions scrunching up their faces.

“Okay, whatever you two are talking about it, please make sure the threats only happen to her food,” Georgia said. 

“Don’t worry. I already told her, I’m spilling it in her lap,” Justin replied. He took all of the orders and was off again.

“So, you speak Greek?” John asked. 

Jaz nodded. “Yes, one of my job interview qualities. We frequented this place because almost everyone speaks Greek and they got to know me pretty quickly because I speak the language and I know the culture.” 

“And how did you come to learn Greek?” her mother asked.

“My mother is from Greece and my grandparents still live there. We visit all the time. I’ve been speaking Greek for as long as I’ve been speaking English. Actually, one year, after we went to Greece for summer and came back late, school had already started. I totally forgot how to speak English,” Jaz said with a laugh. 

Tracey looked a little shocked. “You forgot how to speak English?”

Georgia waved it off. “She was eight.” 

“It was truly weird start to third grade. The teacher thought I was possessed and put me out a few days,” Jaz added.

“I tried to teach Georgia Cantonese when she was younger, but she never took to it,” her father said.

Jaz glanced at Georgia and smiled. “I had no choice. My grandparents don’t speak really good English, just enough to communicate basic things with my dad and even then it’s more guesswork than anything else for all of them. Me and my brother, we’re talkers. We wanted to be able to talk to my grandparents, so we learned Greek. We’re also explorers, so we needed to speak Greek to go outside and learn about my grandparents’ world.”

“You did have a choice with Swedish, though,” Georgia said, just wanting to throw it out there. Jaz seemed more comfortable now and much more like herself, so it should be fine. “I mean, your brother doesn’t speak Swedish.” 

“Well, that’s just because Flint can’t seem to get it right. He got the same lessons I did and it just never clicked with him. Mormor thought he was doing it on purpose for a long time,” Jaz replied.

“So, you speak Swedish as well?” her mother inquired.

Jaz waved it off. “My grandparents were originally from Sweden and it was their first language. They taught my mother, even though she was born in Greece. My mother taught me and tried to teach my brother, but he can’t get right.”

Jaz laughed, but the joke went by Georgia’s parents. It was fine, though, because Jaz was being herself. The rest of the evening, Jaz got to be herself. It seemed to keep Georgia’s parents off-balance, but Jaz was fine.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: Allen pops up again.


	11. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: two women engaging in sexual activity in the beginning of the chapter. Consider yourself warned.

11: Burning

The dinner had gone much better than Jaz expected once she relaxed. Georgia’s parents seemed to walk away feeling a little more comfortable with her. She would not say they liked her, but she was on better footing now. Maybe she _was_ a little impressive.

“That went well,” Georgia commented as she shrugged out of her jacket. They had returned to her condo after the dinner.

Jaz took the jacket from Georgia and hung it in the closet. “Well?” She would not use that word to describe it, but then again, no one got a drink thrown in her face, so maybe it was accurate.

“Believe me, my father would’ve said something rude if he wasn’t at least trying,” Georgia said, moving deeper into the house. Jaz followed her, but stopped at the sofa. Georgia continued on, but did not make it very far. She stood next to the kitchen.

“Your mom kinda stank-eyed me, though.” Jaz had tons of stories once she got going, but none of them went over really well, especially with Georgia’s mom. There was always this suspicious stare, even if she laughed.

Georgia sighed, showing she noticed her mother’s stare. “They’re both kind of serious. They’re also used to me dealing with serious individuals, so you’re a different sort of animal than what they’re used to.” 

Jaz shrugged. “Well, I’m sure the crew and my parents will be happy to know I was myself.”

Georgia smiled at her. “And yourself didn’t suck.” 

Jaz could not argue that. “But, maybe I want to suck,” she purred. Georgia in that dress had been doing all sorts of things to her mind all night, so she might as well go for it.

Georgia turned and looked at her, all innocent and coy. It reminded her of the Georgia she first met, the shy woman who probably thought Jaz was out of her mind when she first showed up on the doorstep. The Georgia who had been happy for company, happy for a positive atmosphere. That Georgia, though naive and unfortunate, had been cute. Of course, present Georgia was just as good and got Jaz off the sofa in a hurry.

“Can I?” Jaz whispered, hands going to Georgia’s hips.

“Can you?” Georgia asked, her forehead a little wrinkled. Okay, maybe she was still a little naive. It was still cute.

“Suck.”

Georgia groaned and Jaz took that as a yes. She leaned down and captured Georgia’s lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling away after a few seconds, she smiled at Georgia, who smiled back. 

“It’s been a while,” Georgia realized. Usually, they were intimate at least a few times a week, but it was hard to do that when Georgia was worn out by the bakery and Jaz went home more often now.

“It has, but we’ve both been busy. Plus, we have to get up at the butt-crack of dawn, so we’re always tired,” Jaz replied. When she stayed here, she and Georgia generally just wanted to sleep once they got in the bed.

Georgia glanced over, looking at the clock in the kitchen. “Well, it’s a decent hour and we don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow.”

Jaz growled. “I like the way you think.”

Georgia giggled and turned, walking in the direction of the bedroom. Jaz followed without word, sticking her hands to Georgia’s plump backside along the way. Georgia only looked back at her and went into the bedroom. Jaz attacked as soon as the door closed, lips on Georgia’s neck.

“Jazzy,” Georgia breathed, but it sounded very much like a reprimand. When she stepped away, Jaz knew it was definitely a reprimand.

“You wanna wash the makeup off, first?” Jaz guessed.

“Yes.”

“Okay, you do that. I’m gonna get undressed.”

Georgia pouted. “So, you’re gonna take away my fun part?”

Jaz gave her a crooked grin. “No, just making sure we get to the really fun part a little faster.” 

Georgia laughed. “It’s all fun for me.”

“Then, you shouldn’t mind if we skip some steps because it’s all fun anyway.” 

Chuckling, Georgia decided to give up and went to go wash off her makeup while Jaz shed her clothing. Usually, she would have thought about doing something sexy, but it had been quite a while since they had been intimate. She just wanted to get to it. She felt like it would just renew their connection to each other, as well as feel really damn good. Her breath hitched when Georgia walked in, still wearing her dress.

“You like?” Georgia asked with a smirk, motioning to the dress. 

Jaz growled. “You know I do.”

“Really? Do I?” 

Another growl escaped Jaz and she marched over to her lover. “You’re so beautiful, Georgie.”

“So are you,” Georgia replied as Jaz took her in her arms. Georgia felt so good pressed against her, perfectly fit against her. 

Jaz leaned down and kissed Georgia’s tempting lips. Georgia returned the kiss and gripped Jaz’s shoulders while Jaz unzipped the dress. She brushed the strap off of Georgia’s shoulders and Georgia stepped away. Jaz whimpered at the loss of those lovely lips.

“Go sit on the bed,” Georgia ordered. 

The tone sent a shiver up Jaz’s spine. She nodded and obeyed, making sure to keep her eyes on Georgia. Slowly, Georgia slid her dress down her torso, smiling all the way through. Jaz rubbed her hands together in anticipation and also to keep her hands to herself while Georgia worked.

“And here it is I thought the dress had all the attention, but you look like you still like what you see,” Georgia teased as her dress dropped to the floor.

“Definitely on my top ten list,” Jaz replied. 

Georgia smiled. “Would you like to share the other nine?”

Jaz chuckled and then a smirk curled onto her lips. “If you come over here and kiss me, I’ll be more than happy to share.”

Georgia giggled and slowly walked over to Jaz. Leaning down, Georgia began a new kiss, moving her lips with Jaz’s mouth. Jaz moaned and her hands went to Georgia’s body of their own accord. She pulled Georgia closer until Georgia straddled her hips. With breathing being important, they eventually had to pull away from each other.

“I like seeing you when you’re having a pleasant sleep,” Jaz said. “You smile in your sleep.” It was cute and sometimes she spent several long minutes just watching Georgia and wondering what she was dreaming about.

“I have things to be happy about,” Georgia replied and she kissed the end of Jaz’s nose. 

“Good to know.” Jaz then busied herself by kissing Georgia and working to rid Georgia of her bra.

As soon as Georgia was free, Jaz wasted no time palming a plump breast. Georgia moaned and opened her mouth, inviting Jaz’s tongue inside. As the delightful sensation of Georgia’s tongue sliding against hers coursed through Jaz, she pinched and rolled Georgia’s nipple. Georgia bucked slightly and moaned once more. Jaz swallowed it down.

“I like watching you when you cook, but it’s even better when you bake,” Jaz said. Both involved Georgia looking like the very definition of joy.

“Is that two?” Georgia asked with a whimper as Jaz tweaked her nipple again.

For a moment, Jaz was distracted by the feel of Georgia’s breast in her hand. “Yeah. You look different for both.”

Before Jaz could go onto the next item on the list, Georgia began another kiss and caressed Jaz’s breasts. Jaz groaned and moved slightly, needing to be further on the bed or she might feared she would fall over with Georgia on her lap. Georgia was not bothered by the movement, not losing her place with Jaz’s mouth at all. Jaz laid them down on the center of the bed. 

“Too many clothes,” Georgia grumbled, a hand resting at the waistband of Jaz’s underwear.

“Consider it all gone.” Jaz made it her business to rid them both of any remaining clothes.

They settled in the center of the bed with Jaz’s body covering Georgia. Their hands roamed each other leisurely as they kissed and enjoyed the skin to skin contact. Jaz groaned low in her throat as a hand slipped in between her legs. She hurried her fingers to Georgia and groaned again when she felt how ready Georgia was for her. Georgia unleashed a moan that Jaz felt like danced down every nerve ending in her body.

They did not say anything, but stared into each other’s eyes as they pleasured each other. But, this could not stand for long. Jaz loved hearing Georgia’s voice when they made love. She _needed_ to hear Georgia.

“It feel good?” Jaz asked.

With a whimper, Georgia nodded. “So good. Always so good. You?”

“Love it.”

Every now and then, Jaz leaned down for a kiss, but always pulled away to go back to look into Georgia’s eyes. She could see so much affection there, just like if Georgia was talking with her. It paired very well with all of the other sensations coursing through her as Georgia’s fingers caressed her just the way she liked. 

Jaz did not let her own ecstasy distract her from Georgia’s delight and she was reward by tiny mewing noises. Those sounds were also just as good as Georgia talking. Just the sound of her voice was so delicious and wonderful. When Georgia peaked, she cried out and actually pushed in deeper into Jaz.

Jaz saw stars before she even realized it. She let a long whine and fell to Georgia’s side. Georgia cuddled into her and she wrapped her arms around Georgia. Georgia settled her head on Jaz’s shoulder. Jaz kissed her forehead and Georgia smiled.

“I love you,” Georgia said, her fingers dancing across Jaz’s bicep. 

“I love you, too,” Jaz replied.

“And you should know, because I love you, even if my parents never entirely warm up to you, I’m here with you. I mean, it’s not like you’re ready to leave me because your dad doesn’t like me,” Georgia pointed out. 

“Okay, one, let’s never speak of parents again while naked, and, two, you’re right.”

“Okay.” And they fell asleep after that. 

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia moved about the kitchen, making breakfast, thinking about last night and how Jaz said she loved watching Georgia cook. She hoped Jaz woke up in time to see, even though she doubted it. It had been Hell for her getting out of bed that morning. She had forgotten how wonderful it was to wake up pressed next to Jaz, feeling nothing but skin contact. They needed last night. 

Of course, when she moved to get out of bed, Jaz made it hard for her. Between the skin contact and the wandering hands, Georgia was not entirely sure how she managed to get up. The bathroom might have had something to do with it. But, now she had the chance to make breakfast. 

She did not make it very far before Jaz was plastered against her back. Jaz leaned down and kissed her neck while she was busy scrambling eggs. She would kiss back when she was done… or she would have to punish Jaz, whose hands dared to wander under and inside her robe.

“Not while I’m cooking!” Georgia wiggled, trying to get away from Jaz. Of course, she did not try very hard since she could not go very far.

Jaz chuckled and then pulled Georgia back to her. Georgia glared at Jaz out of the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to the eggs. Jaz managed to behave. 

“I’ll be good,” Jaz promised. “How about we stay in today? We could sit on the couch all day,” she suggested.

“I’d very much like that,” Georgia replied. This was something she had always enjoyed with Jaz when they first met. It would be nice to get back to it.

“Thanks for making breakfast.”

Georgia smiled. “You know I like doing it.” It was true. Cooking was always her passion, but baking was something beyond that.

“I know you do.” Jaz went to sit at the counter and basically watched Georgia work. “You know, you don’t have to do it all the time, though.”

Georgia glanced back at Jaz. She had on a black tank top without a bra and her underwear. Her long locks hung halfway in her face. She looked… cute. Georgia smiled.

“I like to do it,” Georgia said again as she turned her attention back to the eggs.

“I know, but I want you to know you don’t have to feel bad when you don’t get to do it. I understand you can’t do it all the time.” 

Jaz was trying to take some pressure off of Georgia, which she definitely appreciated. Maybe she should take it to heart this time. She wanted Jaz to see her as a permanent situation, but maybe she was trying to do too much too fast. It was like she was trying to jump back into a marriage again. That was definitely too much too soon.

“This looks good, as always,” Jaz said as Georgia slid a plate in front of her. A short stack with scrambled eggs and sausage greeted her.

“Hopefully, it tastes as good as always,” Georgia remarked as she slid next to her.

Jaz cut into the pancakes and shoved several in her mouth. “Yeah, you don’t have to worry about that.”

Georgia smiled and they had a nice quiet breakfast. Once they were done eating, they retired to the couch and curled into each other. Jaz searched for a movie for them to watch. 

“Oh, I’ve never seen this before. Is it okay?” Jaz asked as she found something to watch.

“That’s fine.” Georgia had seen it before, but she did not plan to really watch the movie anyway. She just wanted to enjoy being close to Jaz and relaxing. The bakery had been running her ragged and the stress with Allen and her parents’ attitude toward her relationship had not helped.

“Just for the record, my dad doesn’t dislike you,” Jaz said out of the blue about halfway through the movie.

“Hmm?” Georgia said.

“My dad. He doesn’t dislike you. He’s weary of you, but he doesn’t dislike you. He just…”

“He remembers.” Jeremy remembered how heartbroken Jaz had been because of her, how miserable Jaz had been because of her, and how Jaz had been part of an affair just to be with her. She was not sure if he would ever forgive her. Hell, she was not sure if Maggie forgave her and Maggie seemed to like her just fine. She could only imagine how her parents would react if the shoe were on the other foot so to speak.

“He does,” Jaz confirmed in a low voice.

“I never meant to hurt you so much, Jazzy.”

Jaz pulled her close. “I know. I’m just happy in the end, you came back to me. You actually chose me. After a while, I lost faith that you’d do that, so when you came back to me, it was beyond amazing.”

Georgia sighed and curled into her girlfriend. “You opened up something inside of me that I didn’t even know existed and showed me emotions I had never experienced. It would’ve been foolish to pick Allen and I may have been a fool for a while, but I can’t be a fool forever.”

“I think you need to take your time, just like I need to take mine. I wanted too much too fast from you before.”

“And I think I wanted too much too fast from you, too.”

Jaz brow furrowed and she stared at Georgia for a long moment. “You mean moving in?” 

“Yes. You’re not ready.”

Jaz chuckled. “No, I’m not.”

“And it doesn’t make you immature to not be ready and it doesn’t have to be the end of the world for me. We do need to take our time. I’m sorry for pressuring you into moving out of your home.”

“It’s all right. Truthfully, I don’t think I’ll ever fully move out of my parents’ house. I mean, one day, I’ll be here pretty much everyday and have almost all of my stuff here, but I’ll still spend hours over there, have meals there, and even fall asleep there. It’s just part of who I am,” Jaz admitted.

Georgia sighed. She was not sure if this meant, she would have to do without Jaz some times or if she would somehow have to get comfortable with the idea of staying at Jeremy and Maggie’s house. She still did not see that happening any time in the foreseeable future. But, change had proven to be good, and doing so for the one she loved was quite likely, especially if it was for Jaz.

“You don’t have to have all the answers right now, Georgie. We can play it as we go along,” Jaz told her, taking her hand and holding it, reassuring her with more of that great skin on skin contact.

Georgia managed a small smile. _How could I ever accuse her of being immature?_ Even now, Jaz seemed to have it more together than she did and stood on firmer ground. But, thankfully, Jaz almost always made it a point to hold her tight to keep her stable and together. 

“It’ll work out,” Jaz promised.

“I hope so.” Georgia was not as confident as Jaz, might never be as confident as Jaz, but she had hope. They had come a long way.

Jaz’s attention returned to the movie and Georgia cuddled closer, making herself extra-comfortable. Georgia was not sure when but she fell asleep. The sound of Jaz’s phone going off woke her. By the time she was totally coherent, Jaz had ended the call. 

“Who was that?” Georgia asked curiously, yawning a bit.

Jaz waved it off. “Just the guys. They wanted us to go out for some mini-golf. I told them some other time.”

Georgia nodded. She enjoyed mini-golf and hanging out with Jaz’s friends, but she was glad Jaz declined. She wanted to spend a quiet day with Jaz and apparently Jaz wanted the same thing. 

“We should go play mini-golf when we get another day like this, though,” Georgia suggested.

“No problem. I owe you from when you beat me last time. No one beats me. No one!” Jaz roared dramatically. 

“I do believe someone does beat you since I beat you,” Georgia replied.

Jaz laughed and they let the conversation drop. Georgia ended up falling asleep again, taking a short nap. They remained on the couch the whole day for the most part, except when Georgia got up to make a lunch and dinner. Jaz watched her make both meals, just smiling quietly the whole time. The attention made Georgia feel good about herself.

-8-8-8-8- 

The day was going smoothly and Georgia felt it was safe to say it was a good day. She learned she spoke too soon, not that she said it aloud, a couple of hours after lunch. The bell rang indicating a customer, but when she looked up all she saw was a pain in the ass.

“Allen,” she hissed and glared at him like he was the worst human being ever. Hell, he sort of was to her. “You need to leave.” 

He gave a small smile and held out a bouquet in his hands, as if that would make her change her mind. She scowled at the gesture. He seemed to think she could be bought with a simple arrangement of roses. Like all he needed was flowers and she would bend to his will.

“I just want to talk,” he said, approaching the counter.

“I don’t want to talk and I don’t have to talk to you. We’re _over_ ,” Georgia stated as firmly as she could. Part of her wanted Cocoa to out from the back, where he was getting ready to go to class. But, a bigger part of her wanted to handle this herself. She did not need constant rescuing by someone and she wanted to take control from Allen. 

“How can we be over?” he asked in a soft voice, presenting her the flowers.

“Because we are and I don’t want your flowers. Just go away,” Georgia commanded, nodding to the door. 

He kept going, like she had not even said anything. “I’m sorry about before, showing up drunk.”

“How the hell do you even know where I live?” She had made it a point to make sure he did not have her address. 

“That doesn’t matter. We need to talk,” he insisted.

“Hey, George, are you arguing with a customer?” Cocoa asked as he stepped back out to the front. He stared down at Allen and then frowned as he noticed the flowers. 

“I would never argue with a customer. This man was just leaving,” Georgia said soundly, scowling in Allen’s general direction.

“I’m not leaving, Georgia,” Allen insisted. 

“I don’t think she was asking,” Cocoa said, moving closer to Georgia.

“Look, this is between me and my wife,” Allen said. 

“Ex-wife!” Georgia reminded him coldly, hitting the countertop with her fist. “I’m not yours anymore and I don’t want to be. No amount of flowers you show up with will change that. You showing up at my door or at my shop won’t ever change that. I’m done with you. So, get out.”

“You heard the lady.” Cocoa moved from behind the counter. He stood by Allen, giving the man a much better idea of how big he was. 

“Cocoa, I can handle this,” Georgia said.

Cocoa turned to her and smiled. “I know you can, but you don’t have to handle it alone.”

Georgia blinked. She had not thought about it like that. Yes, she wanted to handle it alone, but she did not need to. She had people who had her back. But, she still wanted to show she could stand on her own two feet. For too long, she had been taken care of or dependent upon others. 

Before Georgia could say anything, the bell rang and a customer came in. Georgia frowned. Now, she would need help because she needed to take care of this customer and she needed Allen gone. Cocoa gave her a smile.

“Thank you for coming, sir. Lemme walk you out,” Cocoa said to Allen motioning to the door. 

“I said I’m not going anywhere until Georgia talks to me,” Allen insisted.

“Have it your way.” Cocoa shrugged. 

Georgia wondered what Cocoa meant, but did not have a chance to ask. She turned her attention to the customer, who seemed to be trying very hard to focus on the displays on the shelves right behind Georgia. Cocoa glanced at her and the customer and then did something unexpected. He snatched Allen up and carried him out of the shop bridal style. It all happened so fast, Allen barely had time to protest and by the time the customer turned to see what was happening, Cocoa was out the door with his cargo. 

Georgia smiled at the customer, acting like everything was normal. By the time the customer ordered and was out the door, Cocoa came back in. He smiled down at Georgia.

“You okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine,” she replied.

“You want me to stay this afternoon? I’ve made it to every class, so missing one isn’t going to kill me.”

“No! No, you go to class. I won’t have you messing up your education because of my former husband. He won’t come back,” Georgia tried to assure him. She honestly had no clue what Allen might try to do. This was entirely new behavior for him. 

Cocoa stared at her hard with a furrowed brow. “How do you know that? I’m sure you didn’t think he’d come here, yet here he is.”

“Trust me, please, Cocoa. It’ll be fine and I can handle it if it’s not,” she vowed.

He studied her even more intently than before and she did her best not to flinch. She needed him to believe she could handle this herself and she needed to be able to handle this herself. Sighing, he scratched her head.

“If he comes back, make sure you call someone. You don’t have to handle this on your own. I get the desire to show you can stand up for yourself, but it’s even better to do so with people who have your back. You can trust us,” Cocoa said and then he squinted. “You know that, right?” 

“Of course I know that.”

“And, it’s not weak to depend on people who will be there for you through thick and thin. You know we will.”

Georgia nodded. That sounded very wise. But, still, she wanted to do for herself. She knew there were people there for her. All too often she waited for them, though, especially Jaz. No, she needed to take care of Allen without help.

Cocoa left the shop and Georgia was on her own once more. Part of her hoped Allen showed up again and another part hoped her stayed gone forever.

“Now, I just have to hope Cocoa doesn’t mention this to Jaz,” Georgia mumbled, shaking her head. It seemed very unlikely. Within the hour, she found out how unlikely it was.

-8-8-8-8-

“Allen was here?” Jaz demanded as she burst into the bakery. The three people waiting for baked goods looked up at her and Georgia gave her a very withering gaze.

Jaz brushed it off and snorted through her nose, but she did not say anything. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for the people to clear out. Once they were alone, she then marched up to the counter. 

“Seriously? I mean, you weren’t even gonna tell me? I had to hear it from Cocoa!” Jaz threw her hands up.

“He had no right to tell you,” Georgia hissed. 

“Really? That’s what we’re going with here? He was worried and now so am I. Has Allen been here before and you never said anything?” Jaz said, trying her best not to raise her voice. She was not sure how long she would be able to do it, though.

Georgia had the nerve to snort. “Of course not.” 

“You say that like I’m crazy, but here we are with you not telling me he was here. Why wouldn’t you call me?” Jaz huffed.

“Because I could handle it. I don’t need you holding my hand through everything!” Georgia growled.

“This isn’t holding your hand and you called me before when he showed up! You said I was your safe place. Do you change those often or something?”

Georgia flinched and Jaz thought maybe she went too far. She reviewed her words in her head and, yeah, they were over the line, but not by much. So, she decided to press on, especially since she thought she reached something there.

“Georgie, seriously? You don’t need to do this alone,” Jaz said, reaching out over the counter and taking Georgia’s hand.

“I just… I don’t want to burden you with all of my troubles. I already did so much to you,” Georgia explained.

Jaz sighed and walked around the counter. She embraced Georgia until the bell rang a moment later, letting them know a customer walked in. She moved away and slipped out of sight. The customer did not seem bothered and went ahead and ordered. More people came and went and it took a few minutes before Jaz could speak with Georgia again.

“George, I’m here for you, okay?” Jaz said, stepping back into Georgia’s space. “All of the time. Not sometime, or part-time, or most of the time. All of the time, I’m here for you.” She leaned down, giving Georgia a sweet kiss.

Georgia sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. I just…”

Jaz gave her a little smile. “I know, but you’re not burdening me. I’m here for you and I know how Allen can be. I’m not going to blame you for him being an ass. Hell, I didn’t blame you for him being an ass when you were married to him, so I damn sure won’t start when you’ve divorced him.” 

Georgia sniffled a bit. “I just don’t want him to be the reason you leave again.”

Jaz chuckled. “He wasn’t the reason I walked away before and you know that. So, don’t be scared about that. We’re together and that’s the thing that will always keep me around. You want me and that’s it.” 

Georgia stared her right in the eyes. “I do want you, so I’m trying so hard not to chase you away.”

“Remember we have to trust each other, okay? So, trust me.” 

Georgia nodded. “I do.”

“Then let me be here for you.” 

Georgia nodded again and the moment was broken by someone entering. This was enough for Jaz. She moved to get Cocoa’s smock and helped until he came in. Once he came in, Georgia pulled her into the backroom.

“Shouldn’t you get back to work?” Georgia asked. 

“I told them I had a family emergency and I got the rest of the day off, but thanks for worrying about me,” Jaz replied with a smile.

Georgia smiled back. “I can’t believe you took the day off.” 

“You’re my number one priority and I had to make sure you were all right. Besides, I only had two more hours to go.” Jaz shrugged. Not to mention, the firm where she interned was pretty cool. It was small and everybody acted like friends. They seemed to like her well enough, especially since she did good work, which was why she was fairly certain they would hire her once her three months were up. 

Georgia shook her head. “It’s hard to wrap my mind around being someone’s number one priority and they’re not my parents. Thank you for being there for me.”

“I am here for you and the next time Allen shows up, you call the police first and me second. Tell him if he keeps this up, you’ll have him arrested for stalking.” 

Georgia nodded. “I could do that. If he shows up again, maybe I can get an order of protection against him, too, depending on what he does if he shows up. This way, if I do have him arrested for stalking, it’ll be taken more seriously.”

“Good idea. I’ll go with you necessary, but we need to do everything we can to keep him away from you. If it turns out the cops treat this like a joke, well, I know I’m bigger than Allen and even if he could take me, I got my bro, my friends, and a gaggle of male cousins for him to contend with.” She would have her whole family in Allen’s ass if necessary.

Georgia chuckled, but Jaz was serious. She had no problem with going with legal means, but if those channels failed, then she would seriously have a line of people waiting to beat it into his head that he needed to stay away from Georgia. From that, Georgia returned to work and Jaz stuck around, just in case. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	12. Sweet

12: Sweet

Allen came around the bakery again not too long after. He seemed to realize Cocoa left at certain hours, which frightened her because that meant he was watching the place. He came in ten minutes after Cocoa left and Georgia was alone, not even a customer around. She wasted no time picking up the phone.

“Allen, I need you to leave right now or I’m calling the police,” she warned him.

“Georgia, I just want to talk,” he replied, his eyes pleading with her.

Georgia did not respond and ignored the look. His eyes lied. He lied. She dialed the police and Allen just stood there, as if calling her bluff. It was only when she began describing the nature of her emergency that he seemed to realize she was serious and he rushed out. She still made a full report. She also called Jaz right after.

“Is he still there?” Jaz demanded. It sounded like she was moving things around, possibly ready to rush off to the bakery.

“No, no, no,” she assured Jaz. The last thing she needed was for Jaz to come over. It was nice to know Jaz was always there for her, even when she made things difficult, but she needed to be there for Jaz, too. After all, Jaz was trying to gain employment at her internship, so she needed to show them she was reliable and stay her butt at work when she was supposed to be there.

“You sure?” Jaz sounded just a little calmer now.

“I’m positive. He’s gone. He left while I was on the phone with the police. They’re going to send an officer over to take a statement from me just so I can have this on record,” she explained.

“Very good, very good. We’ll see about getting that order of protection, too. I don’t want this to be a habit.”

Georgia sighed. “That makes two of us.” She had no idea where Allen was going with these little unwanted visits, but she did not want to see. She remembered what happened toward the end of their marriage, when Allen grabbed her and hurt her. She knew where that road would lead. Where would this one go?

“Do you want me to come over? I haven’t had lunch yet, so I can take it now and spend sometime with you.”

Georgia was going to decline, but she knew Jaz was worried and she would like some company anyway. Heavens knew she was anxious and sick with the idea that Allen might actually come back. She wished she knew what he wanted, but she would never ask him.

“Please,” Georgia whispered. Jaz coming over during her lunch hour should be fine, but she had to make sure Jaz left when her lunch was over.

“I’ll be right there, Georgie.”

The call disconnected and Georgia waited. By the time Jaz arrived, she just finished giving a statement to a police officer. Jaz fell to her side and waited until the officer was gone to wrap her in a warm hug. Georgia sighed into the embrace. Yes, she could handle this alone, but she did not have to. Jaz was there, Jaz wanted to be there, and so she would allow Jaz to be there.

Jaz kissed the top of her head and they broke away. They went back behind the counter, in case a customer came in. They sat down on a pair of stools, making sure they were close. They held hands and just stared at each other. Jaz’s thumb made small circles on Georgia’s hand.

“Do you think Allen will ever go away?” Georgia asked. She could remember not too long ago when she wanted Allen to be around more, back before she realized their marriage was rotten. Now, she needed to figure out how to get rid of him. 

Jaz gave her an encouraging nod. “I think eventually he’ll get the idea. We just have to make sure you keep sending him on his way. We don’t want him to get the wrong idea in any way. Just keep pushing away and then eventually he’ll give up.”

Georgia nodded, even though that did not sound quite right. The look in Jaz’s eyes did not help. Jaz squinted just a bit as she spoke, like she was searching for the right words to say. They both knew Allen probably would not give up until he found some other project since he thought of Georgia as a possession instead of a person.

Georgia sighed and shook her head. “I don’t understand this. I mean, the man could hardly stand to be around me after a while when we’re married and now he can’t stay away.” 

Rubbing her forehead, Jaz sighed. “He’s possessive and controlling, George. I don’t think there’s much to understand beyond those things.”

Georgia shook her head again because it did not make much sense to her, but she decided against lingering on it. Allen had stopped making sense to her a long time ago and she had not done much contemplating it then. She would not start pondering the man now. 

“Want to go out to dinner tonight?” Georgia inquired.

Jaz smiled. “As long as I’m not under pressure to speak Greek, I’d love to.” 

Georgia scoffed. “Usually, you don’t even need an excuse.”

Still smiling, Jaz shrugged. “I don’t, but then again, you don’t usually need an excuse to ask me out to dinner.” 

“I want to show you that you’re appreciated and I want to put this crap with Allen behind me. I’m going to follow your advice with him, like I should have a long time ago, and I want to treat you every now and then.”

Jaz smiled. “I accept.” 

“You’re making this so easy.”

“Well, if these past few weeks have taught me nothing else is we should always try to make things easy for each other. Everyone else will take care of giving us a hard time,” Jaz remarked.

While Jaz was trying to be funny, Georgia felt like she had a point. They should make things easy on each other, so from now on, when Jaz wanted to help, she would let Jaz help.

-8-8-8-8-

Dinner was done and they were back at Georgia’s condo. Jaz felt like she should go home. She had not been there in a few days, beyond to pick up work supplies or just to say hi before running out again. But, she did not want to leave Georgia.

They had a nice time out. It was easy and carefree, like how things used to be between them. They both liked it and Jaz wanted it to go on for as long as possible. Now, she did not think it would vanish if she went home, but she wanted to revel in it for the moment.

So, she stripped out of her clothes while Georgia washed off her makeup. Once she was down to her underwear, Jaz went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Georgia made a noise as Jaz took up the mirror for a brief moment.

“It’s getting a little crowded in here,” Georgia teased before she returned to scrubbing her face.

“I just want to brush my teeth. I’ll be out of your hair in two minutes,” Jaz vowed. The bathroom was not very big, even for two people. But, Jaz liked being in the tight space with Georgia, even though she knew it bothered Georgia. There was something about her spitting in the sink while Georgia was washing her face that rubbed Georgia the wrong way.

“You could just as easily wait two minutes and I’ll be done,” Georgia pointed out.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t be pressed against you,” Jaz chuckled. “I can just imagine how this must actually kill you a little every time I do it. You’re used to much larger bathrooms when it’s more than just you in a house.”

Georgia did not reply, but Jaz knew it was true. She wondered how Georgia would have fared if she had to live in Jaz’s house. Four people and one bathroom was not terrible, but there were times when the idea of privacy was nonexistent. Poor Georgia probably would not be able to handle it, but thinking about it made Jaz chuckle. 

“This is funny to you?” Georgia asked.

“Well, kinda, but that’s not why I’m laughing. I was just thinking about you living at my house and trying to be in the bathroom by yourself,” Jaz replied. 

“And how is that funny?”

“Well, let’s just say more than once I’ve been in the shower only to have Flint come in and use the bathroom and he wasn’t in and out.”

It took Georgia a moment to realize what Jaz meant, but the way her face pulled in horror, Jaz had to almost literally bite her tongue to avoid laughing. Georgia glared at her through the mirror. Jaz gave her some big puppy eyes, hoping for forgiveness. Snorting, Georgia went back to scrubbing off her makeup.

Jaz quickly brushed her teeth and washed her own face, leaving the bathroom to Georgia once more. Diving into the bed, Jaz watched Georgia from there and could not help smiling. There was something about Georgia just existing and being in her line of vision that made her happy. She sighed. 

“You okay?” Georgia asked as she finally made her way to bed.

“Fine,” Jaz promised.

“You’re looking at me.”

Jaz laughed. “I know. It’s a hobby I very much enjoy.” She gathered Georgia up in her arms, shifting their bodies until she was the big spoon to Georgia’s little spoon.

“I like that you like looking at me,” Georgia yawned. 

Jaz laughed, but did not say anything else. She just held tight and nuzzled Georgia’s neck, feeling like everything would be fine now. Sure, there were still things to overcome, but they better understood each other now. Relationships were work. Jaz had not really considered that until she met Georgia, but she was definitely willing to put the work in.

“I think we’re headed some place really good and I imagine the journey along the way won’t be too bad either,” Jaz murmured and kissed behind Georgia’s ear. Georgia groaned a little in her sleep and pressed back against Jaz. Jaz could not help groaning in response. _Of course, there might be a little torture here and there_. But, she would take it all and just be happy she had Georgia.

-8-8-8-8- 

Having a moment to breathe and finding she could not stay tucked against Jaz for the rest of her life, Georgia went to hang out with her friends on her next day off. She was pleased that they continued to invite her to things. They truly seemed to accept her for who she was and did not judge her by whom she dated, which was more than she could say for her parents, who barely called her now. Her parents tried to be civil, but they seemed utterly lost in what to do with her now.

“So, we heard you have a restraining order out on Allen,” Gina said as the quartet of friends sat outside on her backyard deck. 

“I had to. He won’t leave me alone. He’s spent more time trying to talk to me now than he ever had in our marriage,” Georgia said. 

“Yes, he keeps complaining. I think my husband’s going to strangle him any day now,” Gina commented with a snicker.

“Why?” Georgia asked.

Melissa scoffed. “Why do you think? He’s whining about the divorce and then upset over how much money he lost. I think he might miss you, but it’s hard to tell when… well, you know.” She waved it all off.

Georgia nodded. Melissa probably heard all of this from her husband, who could not stand Allen anyway, so he probably just ranted angrily and annoyed whenever Allen interrupted time with their shared friends. He could not possibly rally a coherent tale. 

“I do wonder why Allen keeps bothering me,” Georgia admitted. “I mean, why try to talk to me now? When we were getting divorced, he made it seem like he couldn’t get rid of me fast enough and now he’s everywhere I don’t want him to be.”

“He’s a douche and he doesn’t know what the hell he wants in life. Besides, I’m sure he blames you all for this crap anyway,” Chrissy said, snorting and rolling her eyes. 

“I don’t doubt that, but I just don’t understand,” Georgia sighed, shaking her head.

“Yours is not to understand. Keep away from him as best you can. You’re much better off,” Chrissy argued.

Georgia did not doubt that either. She would try not to think about Allen. She had the order of protection after he came around her four times and had to be escorted away by the police. She did not want Jaz to have to worry about him either. School was starting and Jaz needed to focus on her senior year, so the next time she saw Allen, she would have him arrested. 

“Let’s talk about something more pleasant. How’s your stud?” Chrissy asked with a teasing grin.

Georgia snorted. “Don’t call her that. She’s fine. She’s out with her friends today.”

“Oh, it must be so nice to be able to go out with your friends while she’s with hers instead of being locked in the house all day,” Chrissy commented, clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes, clearly teasing.

“Oh, stop,” Gina ordered, swatting at Chrissy.

“Yes, let’s have a pleasant afternoon,” Melissa slightly pled. 

“We never have pleasant afternoons,” Chrissy remarked.

“Mostly because of you,” Gina countered with a pointed look. 

Chrissy smiled proudly. Georgia laughed as her friends went back and forth. Chrissy was annoying, but she was that way on purpose. Gina and Melissa knew that, but Melissa still often gave into the pointless arguing. It was rare for Gina to jump in. Georgia wanted to jump in, as well. She never had a chance to do so before, feeling much too awkward all of the time.

“Maybe if you guys stopped engaging her, she’d stop this attention seeking behavior,” Georgia commented. 

The trio stopped and looked at Georgia. For a long moment, there was silence and Georgia worried she had ruined the joke. And then, all of her friends began laughing as if they had never heard anything so funny.

“Oh, my god! Georgia made a joke!” Chrissy practically cackled, clapping her hands together. Georgia blinked in confusion.

“Oh, dear, usually you just sit there uncomfortable when we do this,” Gina explained, still laughing. 

“It’s wonderful that you finally jumped in,” Melissa said and she patted Georgia on the shoulder.

“Let’s do it again!” Chrissy joked, still laughing.

“I don’t think we can do that sort of thing with prompting. Besides, I think we should ease Georgia into it. It’s great that she jumped in, but she sounded like me when I have to scold the girls,” Gina argued.

“This is true. I think we’ll need wine for this,” Melissa said. 

“Coming right up.” Gina hopped up and rushed off before Georgia could object. 

Georgia opened her mouth, about to say something to her remaining friends, but she saw how amused they were. They were trying to include her. She smiled at Melissa and Chrissy. They smiled back.

“The new you is so agreeable. Next thing you know, we’ll be able to take you to a club and you’ll get tipsy,” Chrissy joked.

Georgia smiled. She was tempted to tell them Jaz already got her to do that, but she decided against it. It might be too much too fast for them. Besides, they would only tease her about it and while she did not mind the banter, she would rather keep that memory to herself, at least for a while. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Why do we keep getting stuck looking at your ugly mug instead of Georgia’s?” Peach asked quite rudely, speaking to Jaz. The crew sat on the steps in the park, staring at the large fountain. 

“Because Georgie has friends and she doesn’t feel like looking at your extremely ugly puss,” Jaz countered, shoving Peach with her foot since she was behind him.

“Puss? Really? Next thing you’ll flip a quarter in the air, eh?” Robin remarked. 

“Anyway. So, school starts in a few days. You guys wanna go mini-golf and bowling before we all have class?” Jaz proposed and then she sneered at Peach. “I’ll even convince George to come.”

“How are you and Georgia?” Robin asked curiously.

Jaz smiled. “We’re in a really good place. Her parents haven’t warmed to me, but I think it’s brought up closer than made us drift apart.” This was so very true that she now wondered what would happen when Georgia’s parents finally did come around. Yes, they had accepted Georgia being in a relationship with a woman, but not by much. They were barely on speaking terms with Georgia, after all. 

“That’s good. You deserve it,” Robin said.

“But, her parents are smart to hate you. You suck,” Mitch chimed in.

Jaz struck her tongue out at Mitch. “You just say that because I get laid way more than you do.”

Mitch’s mouth dropped open and she made some kind of yelping noise. Peach and Cocoa immediately broke out into a fit of laughter. Robin was kind enough to cover her mouth while she laughed.

“I’m glad you and Georgia are in a good place,” Robin said, probably to pull the conversation back to where it should be before Mitch’s head exploded.

“Yeah, and I’ve got really good news for her when I go pick her up,” Jaz replied.

“Good news?” Cocoa echoed with an arched eyebrow. 

“I gotta tell her first, but you guys probably know what it is.” Jaz waved the whole thing off and then checked her watch. “In fact, I’ll probably have to go and get her in a little while.”

Peach scoffed. “Let her hang out with her friends.” 

“Dude, she told me when to come. I’m not just pulling this time out of my ass,” Jaz argued. 

The others laughed. Deciding they should not waste their time just hanging out on the steps, they got up and wandered over to the batting cages at the park. They were all horrible at batting, but it was a way to waste some time before Jaz had to leave. And, whenever they all did things they were bad at, they left with funny stories. This did not disappoint.

“You’re lucky that damn thing didn’t break your eye socket,” Mitch said as Peach practically ran out of the cage after getting hit in the eye. Peach flopped down on a bench while Robin went to see if the main office had ice packs.

“How could you not see that coming?” Jaz inquired. It was possibly the slowest pitch on Earth done by a machine and Peach pretty much just watched it until it was literally in his face. 

“Shut up! You hit yourself in the head with the bat!” Peach reminded her.

Jaz could not deny that one. It had been the reason she fled the cage and decided to call it a day. Before she could say anything else, they heard a crashing sound and turned to see Cocoa on the ground and against the gate that separated the batting cage from the outside world. They could only imagine he fell into the fence to avoid a ball… or he was trying to see if he could start an earthquake. 

“You okay in there, big guy?” Jaz called.

Cocoa only grunted as he tried to pick himself up, only to fall again. His helmet was on crooked and backwards. Robin came back just in time to see this mess. Groaning, she decided to shut the whole thing down.

“Okay, Cocoa, come out of there,” Robin called as she gave Peach an ice pack for his eye. 

Cocoa wasted no time obeying, even though the machine was still pitching. He stumbled a bit, unable to get out fast enough apparently. He flopped down on the bench right next to Peach, looking like he was scared to death.

“So, before one of us actually manages to somehow die in the batting cage, I think I’m going to go pick up Georgie,” Jaz announced. 

“Good idea,” Robin agreed.

“Mitch, drive Peach home, so we know if he dies on the way, it was because you got sick of him and not because his concussion caused him to crash,” Jaz remarked. 

Mitch groaned. “The big baby will probably want me to carry him to his doorstep, too.” She shoved Peach for the hell of it.

“Hey! I’m seriously injured here!” Peach complained and then winced, obviously realizing talking hurt his whole face.

Jaz decided to get going, knowing this comedy of errors could go on for a while. Waving, she made her way to her car. She took her time driving to get Georgia. She was already late, but she felt like Georgia needed the time with her friends. They seemed like good people, who honestly liked Georgia, so Jaz wanted Georgia to bond with them as much as she could.

Riding through Georgia’s old neighborhood, Jaz glanced at Georgia’s old home. There was a “for sale” sign in the yard. Allen had actually gotten the house, but could not afford the mortgage payments, not that Jaz cared. She knew he still hung around his friends in the neighborhood because Georgia’s friends told her about him and Georgia told Jaz what they told her. She hoped eventually Allen would just move far, far away. 

Once she pulled up to Gina’s house, she put Allen out of her mind. Ringing the bell, she could hear giggling inside and could only wonder what the ladies had gotten into. The tittering got closer, so she assumed they would all answer the door, as they had a habit of doing anyway. Georgia’s friends were intrigued with her and her relationship with Georgia, she knew, which was fun. They amused her.

“Jazzy,” Georgia smiled as the door opened. 

 _Uh, oh_. Jaz knew a tipsy Georgia when she saw one and the red tint to her cheeks gave her away. The friends must have been celebrating something. And from the way four pairs of eyes stared at her, Jaz had a feeling it had something to do with her. 

“Uh… hi.” Jaz waved to everyone and did her best not to look awkward.

“Hi, Jazzy,” Chrissy said, snickering as she spoke.

“So, George, you ready to go or should I come back later?” Jaz asked, making uncertain gestures towards the car. She had no idea what to make of _this_.

“Actually, you should come in for a little while,” Gina said, grabbing Jaz before she could object. 

“Yes, come in!” Georgia agreed and took hold of Jaz’s free arm.

Jaz decided against fighting. It was not like she had anything better to do with her time. So, the four ladies led her into the amazing house and basically dropped her into an arm chair in the living room. They all then sat down, Georgia deciding to share Jaz’s seat. How much wine had Georgia had? 

“So, we were asking Georgia all about you and your relationship when you just appeared at the door,” Gina announced.

“Not to be rude, but how much wine was involved in this discussion?” Jaz actually asked. It had to be quite a bit because Georgia was drawing circles on her thigh in front of people! 

“No more than two bottles,” Melissa answered.

Jaz had no idea what two bottles equaled in glasses for four people, but she would bet it was either a lot or Melissa had not counted correctly. Still, she would entertain the ladies for a little while. It could be fun… _hopefully_.

“So, what were you talking about? You want to know something Georgie here wouldn’t tell?” Jaz asked. If it was the latter, she could guess just what the initial conversation had been about. 

“Oh, there was plenty _Georgie_ wouldn’t tell,” Chrissy replied in a teasing hum.

Jaz nodded. Okay, she could definitely guess what the conversation devolved into as more wine got added into the equation. Well, before they started in on her, she figured it would be safe to leave. 

“Well, a girl does have to have some secrets,” Jaz commented. “And I should probably get George home.” Georgia had stopped drawing circles and just looked ready to go to sleep now.

“No, no, no! Don’t go yet!” Gina begged, actually putting her hands together. 

Jaz arched an eyebrow, but remained settled in her chair. Gina smiled at her. Gina seemed a little more sober than the others, who were definitely more sober than Georgia. It was good to know Georgia trusted her friends not only enough to drink around them, but to get drunk around, too. She remembered how anxious Georgia used to be about drinking. _These ladies are more than a bit of all right_.

“We were just talking about how Georgia’s coming out of her shell and we know that’s thanks to you, so thank you for that,” Gina said.

Jaz shook her head. “I didn’t do that. Georgie getting rid of extra baggage did that.” 

“Good riddance to that rubbish,” Chrissy said, obviously knowing what “extra baggage” Jaz meant.

“Well, the whole point is that Georgia’s blossoming right in front of our eyes and that’s good. There’s all these new little things about her. Anyway, we want to get to know you since you’re clearly important to her,” Gina told Jaz.

Jaz nodded. She would like to get to know Georgia’s friends a little, but she did not want to seem like she was intruding. Allen never gave Georgia space and always kept her from her friends. She knew Georgia would not think she was trying to intrude, but she wanted to be certain.

“So, we told Georgia you should come around to a block party we’re having next week. We like to do a lot of things for the children in this neighborhood and the block party is a way for them to celebrate one last time before school starts. Georgia was always a part of it, even though she doesn’t have kids,” Gina explained. 

“She supported you guys and your kids,” Jaz figured.

“Yeah. So, she’ll be here. Will you come with her?” Melissa asked. 

“If she doesn’t mind, but it’s something we’ll have to talk about. Right, Georgie?” Jaz turned to Georgia, who was tucked against her and just relaxed.

“You’ll like it,” Georgia told her. 

“And you don’t mind being out with me?” Jaz asked. She did not want to force Georgia to out herself again.

“No. I’m not ashamed of you,” Georgia stated. “Besides, the people who matter already know.” She looked over at her friends. 

Jaz sat up a little straighter. “Well, if you want me there, I’ll be there.” Of course, she would run the idea by Georgia again when she was totally sober just to be sure. 

“I want you there. You could do caricatures for people. Kids will love it!” Georgia giggled.

Jaz shrugged. It sounded like fun. Now, she had to get Georgia up, so they could go home. Climbing to her feet, she turned her attention back to Georgia’s friends.

“Sorry I can’t stay a little longer, but I should get Georgie home. I’ve got plans,” Jaz said with a grin.

The ladies made very inappropriate hooting noises, but it was funny. Poor Georgia blushed all the way to the tips of her ears. Jaz helped her girlfriend up and tried to shield her as the ladies walked them to the door. Once Georgia was in the car, she fell asleep and Jaz did not mind. It was good for Georgia to let loose and be silly — in her own way — with her friends. 

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia woke up on the couch, not sure what time it was. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she noticed Jaz staring down at her smiling. A smile curled its way onto her lips before she even full opened her eyes.

“Good nap?” Jaz asked. 

“I had a little _too_ much too drink,” Georgia admitted, putting a hand to her forehead for a moment. She rubbed the center of her head briefly.

A light chuckle escaped Jaz. “Oh, believe me, I know, but it’s good. You had fun with your friends?”

Georgia nodded and smiled a little. “I got to joke around with them. It felt so good to joke around with them.”

Jaz ran her fingers through Georgia’s hair. “That’s good.”

“My first time.”

Jaz laughed. “That’s even better.”

Georgia stretched. “It felt good to relax. I think it made me go a little overboard on the wine, though.”

Jaz caressed her forehead for her. “It’s okay. You should have a good time with your friends. And drinking too much is a little better than almost winning a Darwin award like me and mine.”

Georgia’s face scrunched up. “A Darwin award?”

“It’s not really an award. It’s just when an idiot dies from being an idiot.”

Georgia frowned. “Well, I don’t want you to ever win one of those.”

Jaz let loose a peal of laughter. “Don’t worry. I try very hard not to. Anyway, you feel okay?”

Georgia nodded. “Fine. Just a little thirsty.” She cleared her throat for show.

“You up for going out to dinner tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

“Then it’s a date,” Jaz declared with a grin.

“Is there a reason for this date?” Georgia asked curiously, moving slowly to sit up. Jaz pulled her close as soon as she was.

“Well, starting Monday, I will be a fully employed artist working over at _Creative Design_ and making an actual salary,” Jaz replied with a proud tilt of her head.

Georgia gasped. “Oh, my god, sweetheart! They hired you!” She threw her arms around Jaz and hugged her tightly.

“Yeah. I knew they were the second they stopped telling me to make copies and had me doing actual projects with people, but this is still awesome. I mean, it’s not a big payday or anything, but it’s a steady check and it’s more than delivering pizza ever got me,” Jaz stated and then her eyes softened. “Well, more money than delivering pizza ever got me. I think I’ll always be eternally grateful to have delivered pizzas.”

Emotion swelled inside of Georgia, happy to know she would always have a special place in Jaz’s heart. Taking Jaz’s face in both hands, Georgia pulled her down for a kiss. Jaz squealed when Georgia’s lips touched her own, but she could feel Jaz melt against her. By the end of the kiss, Jaz had pulled Georgia into her lap.

“Like I said, the pay isn’t much, but it’s definitely more than enough for me to start helping out around here,” Jaz said.

“Excuse me?” Georgia asked.

“Well, I figure since I halfway live here… well, I want to help pay some bills,” Jaz announced.

Georgia blinked and she was about to argue that she did not need help with the bills, but that was not what this was. This was Jaz showing that one day, she would live here… as best she could anyway. They could ease into merging their lives.

Georgia nodded. “We’ll figure it out. Unless you know which ones you want to pay?”

Jaz shook her head. “No idea.”

“Then we’ll figure it out. Before that, though, let’s go on this date.”

Jaz nodded and Georgia smiled. They had come a long way, and still had an even longer way to go, but they would be there for each other. Georgia felt good about this, about their relationship, and about herself as well as Jaz. There was something about them that just felt good and pure.

“I’m so proud of you, Jazzy, and I love you, always will,” Georgia stated. No matter what happened, she would always love Jaz.

Jaz gave her a tight hug. “I’m proud of you, too. I love you.”

And then they just sat there quietly, hugged up, and in love. Georgia felt like she could not ask for more. Maybe one day her parents would see what she saw, but until then, she would still be very happy with Jaz, the love of her life.

The End.

-8-8-8-8-

I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for all of the support, guys. I’m going back to my padded room and hopefully you'll return when I escape again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
